<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coinciding Moments: Reflections in the Scattered Snowflakes by redlerred7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415258">Coinciding Moments: Reflections in the Scattered Snowflakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlerred7/pseuds/redlerred7'>redlerred7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coinciding Moments [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucky Star (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, POV Multiple, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlerred7/pseuds/redlerred7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the cold stillness that settled after winter break, buried feelings begin to stir. Anger, guilt, and resentment for the things said and done. Bitter dissatisfaction in the lives being lived. Intense yearning for something better and more genuine. With nothing to distract from these thoughts, they all pour out and overwhelm.</p><p>[MultiPOV, Slice of Life, Romance, Drama  Friendship, Angst]</p><p>(Transferred to Ao3 from Fanfiction.net)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiiragi Kagami/Kusakabe Misao, Hiiragi Tsukasa/Izumi Konata, Iwasaki Minami &amp; Takara Miyuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coinciding Moments [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/243262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Melancholic Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's taken five years but I finally caught up with the chapters on FFnet.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know what's maddening about the start of this arc? It was written in 2015, just like the previous arc. 90% of this whole series was written over five years ago. There's a lot of things I would have done differently.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a huff, Hiyori rubbed her hands for warmth. She was wearing four layers of clothing yet the cold still seemed to be able to slip past, breaking through her defenses like an endless barrage of spiky needles from all sides. Even the heat of nearly a hundred people packed into an airport lobby didn't make the air any less chilly. Her breath still condensed into a puff of water vapor whenever she breathed. It was quite aggravating.</p><p>To her left was Konata, playing a video game on her DS with intense focus, seemingly oblivious to the cold. Peeking over her shoulder was Ko, watching eagerly as Konata mashed buttons, similarly immune to the weather's thermal embrace.</p><p>Two seats over was Yutaka sitting on Minami's lap, both of them holding each other close for warmth. Hiyori's heart leaped for joy at the sight - it was so cute, she could just burst with enthusiasm.</p><p>On the other side, on her right, was Patricia Martin, idly kicking her legs on the seat, keeping hold of her bag. She looked bored more than anything else, but an certain quiet melancholy seemed to surround her. Perhaps it was because she was leaving her friends behind for a time that she seemed so sad? After all, she <em>was</em> going back to America that day.</p><p>Patricia's flight wasn't until much later, of course, but they all opted to wake up early and see her off. It was Ko's idea. Not only would Hiyori get to take the reference pictures she wanted to take, they also got to keep Patricia company while she waited.</p><p>But having finished her picture taking with Ko, Hiyori was left waiting with the others. It was awkward at best but a part of her felt happy that she still had some time to be with Patricia before she left, if only a few minutes.</p><p>She realized that it was a bittersweet thing, that happiness. The person she loved - one who was her girlfriend for five whole months - was leaving the country. She knew that Patricia was going to return to Japan once break ends, but she also knew that once she left, things wouldn't be the same again. She didn't know how she knew, but every fiber of her being felt it would be so.</p><p>Patricia stood, checking her phone for the time. "I should get going," she said.</p><p>Konata fumbled a bit with her buttons but eventually exited her game and put away her DS. Ko stretched her neck, probably feeling stiff from leaning over to see Konata's game. Yutaka jumped off of Minami's lap, allowing the taller girl to stand. Seeing her friends get up, Hiyori followed suit and stood up as well.</p><p>Hiyori looked at Patricia, not sure what to say to her. So she didn't say anything, and simply stepped forward and hugged the blonde. Hiyori closed her eyes and held Patricia close. After a few seconds, she moved to let go but suddenly felt like she was being squeezed for all sides. The others had joined in.</p><p>"Goodbye, everyone..." Patricia whispered. Of the people in the group hug, Hiyori was the only one who caught those words.</p><p>As everyone slowly let go, Patricia picked up her bag and walked. Hiyori watched every step she took in agonizing slow motion.</p><p>Hiyori was suddenly in a panic. She wanted time to stop. Let them be together for a little longer. They could start over. She knew what was wrong with their relationship. She could fix things</p><p>Patricia kept walking...</p><p>Why was Patricia leaving, anyway? How could Hiyori not ask that question!? Why did it take her until now to ask it!?</p><p>She kept on walking...</p><p>She had to do something - anything! Whatever it took! She couldn't let Patricia leave! Stay! She wanted her to stay!</p><p>She kept walking until she disappeared into the crowd...</p><p><em>She's gone now...</em> Hiyori thought numbly. <em>Nothing I can do anymore... </em>She felt her shoulders slump. <em>I told her that we're over for good and I need to stand by that statement. I just wish it doesn't cost us our friendship...</em> She clenched her fists. <em>When you come back, we'll still be friends, right...? Right...?</em></p><p>Try as she might, she couldn't get herself to believe it.</p><p>She felt a tear stream down her cheek.</p><p>Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ko giving her a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Whatever happens, it happens," she said. "Just remember: We'll still be here."</p><p>All around her were the faces of her friends, looking with small smiles. Hiyori rubbed her eyes and nodded quietly.</p><p>With that, the five of them left the airport</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>As Kagami waited at the kitchen table for her mother to finish cooking breakfast, she couldn't help but wonder how Misao was doing.</p><p>As strange as it may sound, Kagami had gotten used to being with Misao day in and day out. Aside from the fact that they were classmates, Kagami and Misao would often hang out with each other during break time and on weekends. Even the dreaded study dates they had on Saturdays had become an enjoyable experience for her. A good seventy percent of her waking days for the past several months were spent with Misao.</p><p>Perhaps it didn't sound strange to anyone else - that amount of time with someone would naturally form some sort of connection - but to Kagami, such an attachment was strange. It was strange in that Misao had been her friend for twelve years - and were in the same class as each other for just as long - but such an attachment had only formed in the last few months.</p><p>And in the process of building that connection, Kagami had been violently broken down by a tangled mess of emotions and was slowly put back together into a fragile replica of her former self.</p><p>All of it was self-imposed, of course. Misao may have been the catalyst, but putting Kagami through all that emotional turmoil had not been intentional. Nor were the trials that Misao was subjected to - that wasn't intentional either.</p><p>Kagami was well aware how difficult she was being in the past months. Yes, it was understandable, given her state of mind at the time, but she still wouldn't forgive herself for it. She never will.</p><p>Why should she? How can an unstable emotional state justify hurting someone that much for so long? It can't and it didn't, simple as that.</p><p>And yet, she knew that Misao had already forgiven her for it - that was all but certain to Kagami.</p><p>It only served to remind her that Misao was too good for her. Kagami was a bad girl friend - she knew this because Misao herself told her she was. The statement still stood as nothing in their months together had proved otherwise. Kagami didn't deserve her.</p><p>The guilt had been eating at her for a long time. Misao's statement telling her to be selfish only served to stall the beast ravaging her insides. Eventually she would crack - and who knew what would happen then.</p><p>Still, as she well knew, her time with Misao was precious to her. Selfish or not, she would hold on to it for dear life. Until the guilt consumed her outright, she would never let go.</p><p>Snapping Kagami out of her melancholic trance was Miki, setting down a bowl of ramen. The savory warmth would be a welcome dish, Kagami felt. She gave her mother a small smile and clasped her hand's together.</p><p>"Thank you for the food," Kagami said before digging in.</p><p>She felt the heat course through her body, making the pain more bearable - the pain from the cold as well as the pain in her heart.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>Misao rounded the corner and came into view of her house. Thus ended her last lap for that morning.</p><p>She had been doing laps around the neighborhood since before dawn and in that time had passed her house seventeen times. The first fifteen was for exercise while the last two were just for kicks.</p><p>She thought of it as a substitute for track practice. It wasn't nearly as strenuous nor as long, but it was at least something to help her maintain her edge. Said edge was what helped her win gold at the 100 meter dash during regionals that year. It was also that very same edge that would determine whether she got that scholarship for the college she wanted. That said, you'd have thought she'd be practicing harder than she was.</p><p>But she was on break and it was nearly Christmas. She could afford to goof-off a little in light of the holiday.</p><p>Misao cooled down with some stretches behind her house. While doing so, the topic of college came to mind.</p><p>Entrance exams had come and gone in the span of last month. She was unsure of her standing in terms of test scores but she had a good chance of getting in regardless as long as she was granted a scholarship. Kagami on the other hand had been aiming for a prestigious university - Misao was fairly confident that she'd get in but Kagami was always the sort to worry about stuff like that. Ayano also seemed to have a nice chance of getting into the school she wanted. As for the girls from the class next door, Miyuki was all but certain to get into her school as she had the highest scores in the school, while Imouto and Chibi still had no idea.</p><p>But really, none of them were completely sure of anything. After all, the future isn't set in stone. Complications might happen to change things they were once sure of and suddenly they're all walking completely different paths to what they were expecting.</p><p>One thing was for sure though: After they graduate high school, everyone would be going their separate ways.</p><p>Misao recalled Konata's spiel about slice of life anime some weeks ago: How the little things in one's high school life like the friendships shared with people were things to treasure while they had it. The fact that they were seniors had caught up with Konata. It caught up with Misao as well. Truly, she's gonna miss them when they're gone...</p><p>Misao laughed. "Look at me, moping like this. If Masaru were awake he'd be sure to blame this on Kagami." The wry smile she wore was one she couldn't control. There was just no helping it.</p><p>"And he'd be right about it too. Kagami is exactly the reason I act like this. This is the effect of the girl who thinks too much on the girl who doesn't think enough."</p><p>She sighed. "It's a lot harder to deal with things than when I was always winging it." She opened the door. "But life's hard. If these changes are from being with Kagami all the time, then I don't regret it. It's just me growing up and people won't ever stop growing"</p><p>She stepped inside the house, closing the door.</p><p>"I don't regret it. I never will."</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>Tsukasa opened her eyes to a world of darkness.</p><p>Sitting up, she looked around, slowly letting her eyes adjust to the lack of light. She was in her bed in her room, the curtains were closed, and the sky was probably cloudy - explaining why it was so dark.</p><p>She leaned over to her nightstand, clicked on her lamp, and checked the time. The clock said <em>11 am</em>.</p><p>A voice inside her head wondered: <em>Why was I allowed to sleep until eleven? Normally Kagami would wake me up at around six so we wouldn't be late for school.</em></p><p>Then it clicked that they were on vacation.</p><p><em>Oh</em>, Tsukasa thought with apparent surprise. <em>Ehe, I forgot...</em></p><p>Setting out of bed, she walked down to the kitchen where her parents and sisters were no doubt waiting for her. When she arrived, it turned out that she was only half right. Her <em>parent</em> and <em>sister</em> were there - both words singular.</p><p>"Good morning, Mom, Sis," the younger twin greeted, taking her seat at the table.</p><p>"Good morning, Tsukasa," Miki replied cheerfully</p><p>Kagami chuckled. "Well, at least you're awake before noon. Morning" She then rubbed her chin, deep in thought. "Looking back, you've been pretty good about waking up these past few months. Waking up at eleven is a bit of a step back isn't it?"</p><p>Tsukasa frowned. "Is it?"</p><p>"Uh... I don't know? Probably? You've been partially awake every time I went into your room to wake you up these past couple months. And in the weeks before summer break, you were been waking up all on your own."</p><p>Tsukasa blinked. "Oh..."</p><p><em>I guess it IS a step back...</em> Tsukasa realized. <em>I should try harder to wake up all on my own. If I could do it before I can do it again.</em></p><p>"Well, you certainly look determined, I'll give you that. Here's hoping you manage to follow through on that" Kagami said with a reassuring smile.</p><p>Tsukasa nodded.</p><p>Then there was a ring on the door bell.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>Konata walked the streets feeling an odd mix of drowsiness, sadness, and excitement - she figured that the last part with the excitement was the reason she felt it was weird. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling nor was it the weirdest feeling she experienced, but she couldn't help but take note of it.</p><p>After Patricia disappeared into the crowd, Konata and company commuted back home. Yutaka and Minami separated first - they were going on a sort of date, if Konata recalled correctly. Hiyori and Ko dropped off next, heading home by Konata's best guess. That left Konata sitting alone on her seat in the train until it reached her stop.</p><p>And when it did, all Konata could do was walk quietly back to her house. Once there, she opened the door, entered, kicked off her shoes, and climbed up to her room upstairs.</p><p>Her father still had some days work left before he got his two weeks of break - and with Yutaka out on a date, the bluenette was left with the house to herself.</p><p>Konata being Konata simply locked herself in her room and streamed the anime episodes that she hadn't been able to watch when they aired. She was well aware that it was piracy but she planned to buy the DVDs and merchandise of it anyway so she figured that she could afford to be a little greedy - no commercials and instant replay were why she like streaming so much.</p><p>However, after a few hours, she eventually ran out of new stuff to watch. Part of her wanted to rewatch something she had already seen but a bigger part of her wanted something else.</p><p>Thus she stood and began changing back into her casual winter clothes. If she was bored where she was then she'd go somewhere else to have a good time. She was sure that the Hiiragi twins wouldn't mind a surprise visit by their favorite otaku.</p><p>Konata couldn't help but snicker at the though as she locked her door and began walking back to the station.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>Tsukasa opened the door and blinked at her guest. "Konata," she said. "Good morning."</p><p>Konata looked at her with her signature cat-smile. "I'd tease you by saying that it's not morning anymore but it technically still is," she said with a chuckled. "Good morning, Tsukasa. Surprised to see me?"</p><p>As Konata's smile turned into a grin, Tsukasa merely closed her eyes and nodded. "Maybe," she answered. "I'm still not sure if I'm still asleep."</p><p>"Ah, but you <em>are</em>. I'm dream-Konata and I've come to take you away!"</p><p>Tsukasa opened her eyes and gave her a worried look. "What? But I haven't had breakfast yet."</p><p>"It's nearly noon," the bluenette reminded</p><p>"I haven't had <em>lunch</em> yet."</p><p>"Then have lunch and then let's get outta here."</p><p>The youngest Hiiragi thought for a bit. "Well, it's still being cooked," she muttered. "Why don't you come in while we wait." She gestured for Konata to enter.</p><p>And enter she did. "Don't mind if I do," she chimed, slipping her shoes off and setting them near the door.</p><p>"You're getting better."</p><p>Tsukasa beamed. "Thanks. I don't really get to practice much at home."</p><p>"Well, you could always try it with Kagami," Konata suggested.</p><p>"I can't. I can't think of ways to open."</p><p>"Well, that's what you have me for," Konata said, proudly puffing her chest. "Speaking of Kagami..."</p><p>At the two entered the kitchen, Tsukasa noted that Kagami was in the middle of drinking a glass of water and unexpectedly choked on it. "K-konata... Good morning," she said standing awkwardly from her seat.</p><p>Konata frowned. "I know I came unannounced but is it really <em>that</em> surprising that I'm here right now?"</p><p>Kagami scratched her cheek and looked away, no doubt unsure as to how she'd respond that question. "Eh, no but I... well... Actually, yes. It <em>is</em> pretty surprising that you're here right now," she said answered with apparent firmness. "Aren't you supposed to be with Patricia right now?"</p><p>Konata chuckled. "<em>That</em>? That was hours ago. Patricia's long gone by now."</p><p>"Then why didn't you come here earlier?" Kagami asked dryly.</p><p>Konata shook her head. "Oh, Kagami, don't you know me?" The pony tailed girl raised an eye brow at her playful tone. "I had a prior engagement of the utmost importance."</p><p>"Ha, knowing your priorities, it must have something to do with anime and video games."</p><p>"Well, you're not wrong," Konata said, closing her eyes and smiling innocently. She opened one eye and the grin became her signature cat smile. "The wording is a little off, though. A little tweaking is all it will take."</p><p>Kagami gave her a look of annoyed skepticism. "Do you honestly expect me to rephrase what I just said?"</p><p>"Nope," Konata replied, closing both eyes and smiling once more. "Anyway, the other excuse is a little more relatable..."</p><p>Tsukasa watched as the two interacted. Having learned and perhaps even mastered the basics of improv thanks to Konata's lesson, she saw their conversation in a new light. All the cues and little nuances in their banter were now things she could identify. That said, what she saw amazed her.</p><p>Her attempts at keeping up with Konata's wits were akin to that of two dancers moving with skill and confidence to the beat of the same song. Konata and Kagami's back and forth was more comparable to a duel between two masters of the sword. Their words were their weapons and they struck with a grace and precision that was simply awe inspiring.</p><p>"In any case, that's not the reason I came here," Konata said, bringing an end to their topic.</p><p>Kagami crossed her arms. "And what pre-tell <em>is</em> this reason of yours?"</p><p>Without a single shred of hesitation, the blue-haired otaku answered. "Tsukasa of course!"</p><p>Upon hearing mention of her name, Tsukasa's mind went into overdrive.</p><p>"Aw, that's sweet. You wanted to be with me?"</p><p>Konata smiled. "It was the first thing that came to mind."</p><p>Tsukasa tilted her head curiously. "What was the second thing?"</p><p>The question was given an almost immediate answer. "Kagami," Konata said. "You two are my two most favorite people in the world."</p><p>"Hmm." Tsukasa thought for a bit. "How many people <em>do</em> you know?"</p><p>Konata sweatdropped. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Well, you said we were you favorites in the whole world," She began. "But the world is huge, isn't it? There are so many people that you couldn't know <em>everyone</em>. So then I wondered how many people you <em>do</em> know."</p><p>"That's question's a bit..."</p><p>Tsukasa smiled. "Don't worry, you don't need to answer it. I can't think of how many people I know off the top of my head either."</p><p>"I'm sure Miyuki could."</p><p>"She probably could," she agreed. "But isn't she a little forgetful though?"</p><p>"Hmm. You're right. She is really forgetful... Though you have to admit it makes her really cute."</p><p>"Yeah, it does. You said it was one of her 'mo-eh points', right?"</p><p>"That's right, moe!" Konata exclaimed. "Her quirks, glasses, and big boobs are all moe points!"</p><p>Tsukasa looked down to her chest. "I wonder what <em>my</em> moe points are..."</p><p>Konata grinned. "Are you sure you wanna know?"</p><p>In truth, Tsukasa really <em>did</em> want to know, but decided against it. She evaded the question. "Maybe later. What about Kagami? What are her moe points?"</p><p>"Ah, now <em>that</em> is quite a topic of interest."</p><p>Kagami, who had been staring in bafflement at the entire exchange, quickly stopped the conversation with the raising of her voice. "Okay, hold up. Stop. Please." She rubbed the bridge of her nose, holding up a hand in a gesture asking for a moment. "Right... I am <em>really</em> confused. Please explain to me what just happened? Did Tsukasa just steal the mic?"</p><p>"<em>That</em>," Konata said, with a pause for dramatic effect. "Is a really good figure of speech. I might use that some time. Anyway, that is an excellent question." She turned towards the younger twin. "Tsukasa?"</p><p>Said younger twin averted her eyes in embarrassment. "I... well... wanted to do what you guys do..."</p><p>Kagami blinked. "Do what we do?"</p><p>"Your back and forth. I wanted to be part of it too..."</p><p>The older twin blinked once more. "What?"</p><p>Tsukasa whimpered, frowning at how badly she was explaining. She couldn't quite put it into words and was very thankful that Konata had figured out what it was without her needing to explain. Her sister however, needed to be told more to understand, it seemed. That was something Tsukasa was having difficulty with.</p><p>Konata quickly stepped in. "Sorry, I didn't expect you to have trouble with that," she said, giving the younger twin a reassuring smile. She then turned to the older twin.</p><p>"Now," she began. "Have you ever noticed how all of our conversations flow?"</p><p>Kagami scowled. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Konata expounded. "Have you noticed that we seem to be able to talk for hours on end, seamlessly shifting from topic to topic?"</p><p>"Now that I think about it, yeah, we kinda do that a lot," Kagami muttered. "Okay, so what about it?"</p><p>"Do you have any idea how difficult pulling off that kind of back and forth actually is?"</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>"Of course you don't. The two of us grew up honing our wit to be as sharp as they are right now," Konata explained. "I had my teasing and jokes while you had your snark and sarcasm."</p><p>"There are several ways I can take what you just said and a number of them can lead to a painful forehead for you..."</p><p>"See, you're doing it right now."</p><p>Kagami grumbled in annoyance but didn't push it.</p><p>Konata sighed. "What I'm saying is: Tsukasa has a hard time keeping up with us. She can never manage to get a word in because we both have wits sharper than is good for us."</p><p>Kagami frowned. "That's..." She looked at Tsukasa. "Is... Is that true...?"</p><p>Tsukasa watched Kagami as her negative energy spiked. She could almost <em>see</em> the guilt and shame radiate outward from her older sister. She was all but certain that telling the truth was the wrong move. This had to be handled carefully. Her only problem was <em>how</em> exactly she was going to do that...</p><p>She took a deep breath and answered. "I wanted to reach you," she began. "You were always so far away. Whenever you're with Konata, it seemed like you were a world away. Even when you were by my side, it felt like you were leaving me behind." She looked at Kagami and smiled. "But I wanted to be part of that world. I wanted to be able to see what you saw and hear what you heard. I wanted to be able to keep up with you and Konata. I wanted all that..."</p><p>As Kagami's face slowly fell, betraying the pain she felt inside, Tsukasa continued, firmly and fiercely. "But I didn't want to be a burden. I didn't want to slow you down." She shook her head. "No, I wanted to match you. So I ran as fast as I could and pushed as hard as I could. I thought that if I did that, I'd be able to catch up." She looked at the bluenette standing next to her and smiled softly. "And thanks to Konata, I think I was finally able to do that..."</p><p>She turned back to Kagami. "So now, I'm at your side," She said with face of determination. "And whenever you run too far ahead, I'll be happy to know that I can still reach you again if I try hard enough."</p><p>When Tsukasa ended her impromptu speech, she couldn't help but notice the expression on Kagami's face. She was teary eyed and obviously moved, but whatever emotion she felt was too mixed for the younger twin to get a good read on her. She detected guilt and shame, yes, but it was intermingling with a sense of pride, joy and... relief?</p><p>Kagami walked over to Tsukasa and gave her a tight embrace. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Tsukasa..."</p><p>Tsukasa gently patted Kagami's head. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."</p><p>She felt Konata join in the embrace. "This is the second group hug I've been a part of today," the bluenette said with a chuckle.</p><p>Tsukasa smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth.</p><p>And then a pair set of arms wrapped around them, surprising all three of those in the hug prior. "Oh, my babies have grown so mature," Miki said in a barely contained squee. "I'm so proud of you."</p><p>Kagami quickly broke free of the embrace. Her eyes were still a little teary but otherwise she already had that familiar flustered look on her face. "M-mom! When did you-"</p><p>The older woman chuckled. "I've been here the whole time, actually."</p><p>Kagami was mortified and aptly looked the part. Tsukasa and Konata were similarly embarrassed.</p><p>"I'm sorry for excluding you, mom..." Tsukasa said shyly.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about it. I didn't mind - I was just enjoying the show," The mother responded, dismissing the issue with an offhand wave. Then she gestured towards the door and added, "I can't say the same for <em>them</em>, though..."</p><p>At the door was Inori and Matsuri, both smiling at their younger sisters - though the latter's was more so a grin than just a regular smile.</p><p>"That was certainly an emotional moment," Inori noted.</p><p>"Yeah," Matsuri said in agreement. "You got what you wanted, Tsukasa. You got to be in your own little world with your twin and Izumi."</p><p>Before the blood rushing to Tsukasa's head made her feel dizzy, she decided to sit down. Kagami and Konata seemed to share the sentiments as they too sat down.</p><p>Miki suddenly made an earsplitting whistle. "You had best stop teasing them. After all, Tsukasa just woke up and Konata just got here," she said, removing her two fingers from her mouth. "Now come on. Lunch is ready. Inori, help set the table. Matsuri, give me a hand with this."</p><p>As the three older women went about their tasks, Tsukasa sat with Kagami and Konata. Kagami had her face buried in her hands - probably from embarrassment - but at least she didn't seem upset anymore. In fact, she seemed kind of relieved - more so than earlier, even.</p><p><em>Well, I guess that solves one problem I never even knew we had,</em> Tsukasa thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pillow Talk Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting up in her bed, Miyuki Takara awoke hearing the ticking of the clock, with every second bringing a dull throb to her ever ringing head. She hugged herself because of the feeling. Everything hurt.</p><p>But she had to wonder why. Why was it that she was feeling that way? Why did she have a head splitting headache and feeling of utter weakness in her limbs? As simple touch of the back of her hand to her forehead and neck was all that was needed to answer her.</p><p>She had a fever. Without a thermometer, she wouldn't know the exact numbers, but she at least knew her temperature was at least over thirty eight degrees.</p><p><em>Or a hundred degrees Fahrenheit,</em> she added as an after thought. She chuckled weakly.</p><p><em>Hopefully Mother or Honoka-san wake up soon. I'd rather not try my luck and attempt to make breakfast in this state.</em> She then realized that it was only 7 AM and shook her head.<em> Perhaps them waking up at a reasonable time is unlikely. I'll just have to wait for Minami to get back.</em></p><p>So she lied back down in bed, already awake, but not strong enough to get up.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>"Hey, heading out?"</p><p>Ayano let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. Her sister found her before she was able to leave. And she was all dressed up in her favorite button up and jacket too.</p><p>"Yes. I'm going to Masaru and Misao's," Ayano answered reluctantly.</p><p>"Hmm. Wait a bit. I'm going to join you," Akira said, climbing up the stairs to her room - probably to change.</p><p>Ayano scowled but said nothing.</p><p>Their relationship hadn't been the most positive ones even in the best of times. They reached the lowest point she could remember at around early November of that year when Akira found out what she had done to Masaru on the last day of the school festival. They stayed in that low for a good while but things have recently started getting better. At one point, all of the guilt tripping stopped. It wasn't so much that Akira was no longer acting unpleasant around her and more like she decided she was taking things too far.</p><p><em>It took her long enough,</em> Ayano thought with some resentment. <em>She makes me feel miserable for weeks and suddenly she just stops. I'm happy she realized that what she was doing was wrong, but that still doesn't make things right</em>.</p><p>Still, as terrible as what her older sister was doing, she could very much understand why. Masaru had been her and Akira's friend for the longest time. Ayano had been the one to ask Masaru out and their relationship ended with her severely injuring him. Ayano was really sorry about it and had apologized countless times by now - Masaru had already forgiven her. And yet, Akira seemed more angry about it than Masaru was - and still is.</p><p>It made no sense. Why was she so angry? Why was she making Ayano feel bad on his behalf? Ayano was even pretty sure that she stopped because Masaru had told her to but that was beside the point - it still didn't answer the question. Why?</p><p>It was frustrating. So very frustrating. So much so that if Ayano didn't have the self control then she would've punched at the wall with all her might. If she did that, she'd probably punch a hole through the wood and break her hand at the same time.</p><p>She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. The topic of her sister's bullshit always angered her to no end. The very though of it seemed to easily entice spikes of rage though her brain. She had to stop thinking of it.</p><p>But she honestly couldn't. There was a reason Akira was so adamant that she figure out why she did what she had done. Whatever that reason was, she did not know. All she <em>did</em> know was that Akira's guilt tripping and all the times Ayano spent locked in her room trying to avoid said guilt tripping had flipped a switch in her brain.</p><p>It was the question Akira had asked her over and over. Why had she hurt Masaru? What made her do it? Ayano found herself asking these questions in her mind. She could no longer control them. At first it was Akira's voice asking her - mocking her. But eventually it became her own.</p><p>What <em>was</em> the reason? She would wonder that time and again. It had gone past the point of feeling guilty and more of feeling curious. No, not curious. Lost. She was searching for an answer. Why had she done that? Why did she hurt him like that? The clues were hidden in the way she acted, she just knew it. The pieces were too disjointed. Too scattered for her to see the bigger picture.</p><p>If Akira knew, then it must have been obvious. So why did she still not understand? She <em>wanted</em> to understand though. She wanted to so badly that it hurt. But she just couldn't.</p><p>What did she have to do to find that catharsis she needed? That closure? The answer to her question?</p><p>She didn't know. And again, that frustrated her.</p><p>"Hey, I'm ready. Let's get going," Akira said.</p><p>Ayano nodded and opened the door. The two stepped out and began walking.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>Yutaka and Minami walked the streets, on their way to the Iwasaki estate. The taller girl's slow and steady strides were being kept up by quick and rhythmic steps of the shorter girl. Said shorter girl was already huffing despite them only being half way there.</p><p>She was tired, she realized. The cold air she inhaled felt like it was filled with tiny cold needles that pricked her nose with every breath. Her legs were starting to feel heavy, as if she were wading through water rather than thin air. Really, she was feeling tired.</p><p>"Minami," Yutaka said, looking at the mint haired girl. "Help..."</p><p>Having already encountered this problem once before, Minami knelt down and picked her up. Her hands were soft and the way she held Yutaka was gentle. It was an enjoyable experience for the red head.</p><p>"Have you been eating well recently?" Minami asked, most likely to find out why she was already tired.</p><p>"Don't worry, Minami," Yutaka said. "I've been eating alright. It's just that I had to wake up earlier than usual today."</p><p>Minami nodded in reply.</p><p>Yutaka was more than capable of walking the entire way from the station to the Iwasaki estate. The only reason she was so tired was because of their earlier activity at the airport. Not only did she have to wake up at five thirty, she also commuted to and from the airport. Her body had gotten a lot stronger over the years since she fell from that tree, but she was still quite weak.</p><p>And so she just closed her eyes and simply enjoyed being carried by Minami bridal-style.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>After ringing the door bell and waiting a few minutes, the Minegishi sisters were met with a bright smile. Such a warm welcome was much appreciated in such cold weather.</p><p>"G'morning you two! Come on in," Misao said cheerfully, gesturing for them to enter.</p><p>Ayano greeted back, stepping though the threshold. "Good morning, Misao. How are you?"</p><p>"Eh, doing pretty good. Still a bit sweaty from my run earlier, but that's nothing a hot bath won't fix. Speaking of which..." The brunette began climbing up the stairs. "I'm gonna take a bath. Masaru's in his room but I don't know if he's awake yet. Make yourselves at home."</p><p>With that, the two were left, still in the act of removing their shoes.</p><p>Ayano sighed and laid down her shoes next to her sister. Said sister was already climbing the stairs when Ayano looked up. "Off to wake him up?"</p><p>The dark orange haired girl turned around and said curtly, "Yes. Why do you ask?" She was looking at Ayano with a venomous glare.</p><p>The younger Minegishi was taken aback at how hostile her sister was being. It was an innocent question. Did it really warrant such a reaction?</p><p>"I was just asking," Ayano said softly, lowering her head.</p><p>Akira's face softened as she turned her back once more and kept climbing. Eventually Ayano was left alone by the door, standing in place. She clenched her fists in frustration.</p><p>"Uh, what is her problem!?" she asked in a loud whisper. She sighed. "Whatever. I don't need this right now."</p><p>Ayano followed her sister up the stairs but, instead of turning towards Masaru's room like she normally would, she turned to Misao's room which was right next door. On her way there, she even heard a snippet of conversation between Masaru and Akira.</p><p>"Oh for fuck's sake! Knock, why don't you!?"</p><p>"Don't start this with me right now, I am in no mood!"</p><p>Ayano clenched her fist once more, her hand turning pale as she gripped the doorknob to Misao's bedroom. She took another deep breath and entered the room. Once inside, she lowered her bag to the floor and let herself fall face first into the bed, briefly screaming into a pillow.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>Her house had strange acoustics, Miyuki thought. Her room was in the second floor but she quite clearly heard Minami's voice resound from the entrance hall. Of course, said mint haired girl's voice had always been attention grabbing when it was loud enough to actually be heard. Perhaps it was both the house's acoustics <em>and</em> Minami's naturally noticeable voice that caused her to hear the words "I'm home" faintly echo through her room. Either way, when Minami and Yutaka entered her room, Miyuki was not surprised.</p><p>"Good morning, Minami, Yutaka," Miyuki greeted softly.</p><p>Minami quickly set her stuff down and went over to Miyuki's side. She put a hand on her forehead and neck, removing them shortly after. "You have a fever," she said unnecessarily.</p><p>Miyuki nodded. "Yes. It seems I am quite under the weather," she said, feeling a twinge of mild embarrassment. "I'm very sorry for being a bother."</p><p>"Have you had breakfast yet?"</p><p>Miyuki shook her head. "No. I was too weak to get up..."</p><p>Minami nodded and turned to Yutaka. "Please watch over Nee-san while I make breakfast." She turned to the door. "I'll be right back."</p><p>Miyuki watched as the mint haired girl left the room, the lock clicking faintly as the door swung closed. Thus, she was left to wait in her room with Yutaka.</p><p>"She won't be long but feel free to sit down while you wait," the pinkette said softly. "So how was it? How was Ms Patricia Martin's departure?"</p><p>The short girl sat down on Miyuki's bed and sighed. "It was sad," she said, lowering her head. "It felt like I was losing a friend. It seems kinda silly now that I think about it. She <em>is</em> going back after break ends. But I <em>still</em> feel it: the moment she disappeared into the crowd, I knew things can never be the same again."</p><p>Miyuki closed her eyes and nodded. She understood why Yutaka felt the way she did, or at least she felt like she understood.</p><p><em>No,</em> she thought. <em>I don't really understand. I have never felt that way before. I cannot empathize...</em></p><p>Yutaka held Miyuki's hand, causing her to open her eyes. "But maybe you don't need to?" Yutaka said. "It's okay if you don't understand, Miyuki. No one can know exactly what another is feeling."</p><p>Miyuki chuckled. "So you say, but I don't believe I ever said anything about that," she teased. "Perhaps you are the exception."</p><p>Yutaka chuckled as well. "No I'm not," she said, shaking her head. "At best, I can make close guesses based on what I sense - most of the time, that's all I'd need. But other times, it isn't as simple..."</p><p>Miyuki tilted her head curiously. "How so?"</p><p>"Well, let's look at Minami. I can easily tell when she's feeling happy or sad. We could even talk without even needing to speak most of the time. But when the feelings get more complex, it's hard for me to get a read." She lowered her head. "Recently, I just can't tell what Minami is thinking anymore..."</p><p>"Does that bother you...?"</p><p>"I... well... I guess not, but," Yutaka sighed. "Miyuki, you never told me what you were thinking but I could tell what it was because I've felt the same way..."</p><p>Miyuki blinked. "You empathized to how I could not empathize," she said flatly. She blinked and sighed once more. "Well, I suppose it isn't really a problem. Everyone is their own person. As you said, no one can know exactly what another is feeling."</p><p>"But sometimes I wish I did..." She lied down, resting her head on Miyuki's legs. "I know it's not good, but I really wish I <em>did</em> know exactly how people are feeling."</p><p>"Well, why do you think that's wrong? I don't think it's wrong, if you want my opinion. Everyone desires to be understood in some way or form and everyone desires to understand as well. Successful or not, this is something we cannot change. We will always try to know more." Miyuki smiled. "We are all curious."</p><p>Yutaka found herself chuckling. "Doesn't the saying go 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"</p><p>"Yes, 'but the satisfaction brought it back'," Miyuki added. "So I ask again, why do you think it's wrong?"</p><p>"I didn't say it was wrong, just that it's not good," Yutaka clarified.</p><p>They sat in silence for a good while - long enough for Miyuki to sit up and look at Yutaka's face. It was a lot like Minami's - a serene mask of nothingness covering what seemed to be a deep well of emotion.</p><p>"I'm scared," Yutaka said finally, her voice a soft whisper. "I'm scared of what I'll find out. Everyone has secrets that are better left to themselves." She closed her eyes. "I'm scared of her... I'm scared <em>for</em> her... I'm scared... I'm..."</p><p>As Yutaka trailed off, Miyuki resisted the urge to hold the smaller girl close. What Miyuki saw was something she never saw before from Yutaka - she doubted if Minami saw it before either. What she saw was a deliberate show of weakness by the red-head who, for so long, had been trying <em>not</em> to be weak. The fact that she showed it to Miyuki rather than Minami said more than anything.</p><p>"I don't want Minami to keep worrying about me," Yutaka said, opening her eyes and returning Miyuki's gaze. "So don't tell her..." She looked away. "Unless she asks," she then added.</p><p>Miyuki frowned. She was not good at keeping secrets. Then again...</p><p>The pinkette took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You may need to be more specific," she said in reluctance. "What must she ask before I answer her?"</p><p>Yutaka brought her feet up onto the bed and shifted to lie on her side, her back to Miyuki. "I'll let you decide," she said.</p><p>Miyuki nodded and said nothing. She then slowly lied back down. "I'm sorry to be a burden on you, Miyuki-senpai," she heard Yutaka say a few minutes later.</p><p>She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "Don't worry about it, Yu-chan," she whispered in reply. "You're not a burden. Minami would agree on me with this..."</p><p>The seconds ticked on...</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>Ayano sat up when Misao entered, wearing nothing panties and a towel slung over her shoulder.</p><p>"You're dripping wet," Ayano noted. "You have a towel. Why didn't you use it?"</p><p>"I will, I will," Misao said, waving off her halfhearted scolding. The brunette sat down on the bed, rubbing her hair with the towel. "Anyway, it seems like you and your sister aren't doing too well recently. Wanna talk about it?"</p><p>Ayano sighed. "Was it really that obvious?"</p><p>Misao thought for a bit before letting herself fall backwards into her bed. "I don't know," she said. "I think I was just looking at the right signs to notice. Since the festival, right?"</p><p>Ayano sighed once more, joining Misao in lying down. "What signs exactly...?"</p><p>"Hmm..." Misao narrowed her eyes in concentration, rolling her towel up into a ball and repeatedly throwing it into the air, catching it, and throwing it again. It took a while before she answered. "You never seem to talk about home anymore, even to talk about your mom. Also, you seem more angry than usual."</p><p>Ayano sat up and gave Misao a questioning look. "Angry? You know what I'm like when I'm angry."</p><p>Misao kicked her legs and sat up as well. "Maybe angry isn't the right word. Maybe pissed off?" She snapped her fingers. "Yeah, that's what I meant. You seem pissed off a lot. You kinda became scarier version of Kagami whenever she isn't too upset."</p><p>Ayano blinked. "What?"</p><p>"Well, Kagami's almost always grumpy and mean right? That's what you've been defaulting to for the past few weeks. Whenever you're not talking to me or Kagami, you'd always look kinda pissed at something."</p><p>"Okay, but why do you say I'm a scarier version?"</p><p>Misao scratched her head. "Well... Because you are?" When Ayano gave her an annoyed look, she laughed nervously.</p><p>"Okay, like, you're really scary when you're angry, right? When you're pissed off, it's sorta different. When you're angry, you're scary because get really violent and beat the shit out of people."</p><p>The unsuspecting orange haired girl felt another wave of guilt hit her like a truck. Ayano made no indication of ever feeling it, though. She did her best not to let it show - and it didn't seem like Misao noticed</p><p>"But when you're pissed," Misao continued, "you're scary because you're not doing anything. You're keeping it all bottled up. What happens when someone accidentally shakes you? You explode."</p><p>Ayano frowned, displeased by the soda analogy. "You're telling me I'm a scary version of Kagami because I'm an someone's injury just waiting to happen?"</p><p>"To be honest, the chance of you getting angry is a lot scarier than you actually being angry."</p><p>Ayano sighed for the third time in as many minutes and lied back down. Letting the silence linger, Misao stood and began putting on some clothes.</p><p>After throwing on a pair of pajama pants and a loose t-shirt, she finally spoke up again. "So, what's up with you and your sister? It has something to do with Masaru, right?"</p><p>It took some time for Ayano to reply. "Misao, did you know that she really disliked the fact that you're dating another girl?" she asked.</p><p>Misao blinked. "Huh, really?"</p><p>"She eventually accepted it, but things had gotten really tense between us after that." She shook her head. "Then the school festival came and I hospitalized your brother." She fought back the urge to vomit as the memory flashed back to her - how she could feel every rib give way as her foot impacted his chest.</p><p>Misao winced. "Yeah, that's not a pleasant memory for anyone who was there."</p><p>"She never forgave me. Until just recently, she took every chance she could to remind me of what I did." Ayano pressed her hands to her face. "And what can I say? It got to me. I'm always hearing it now. Why did you do it? I'd hear that question over and over."</p><p>"Why <em>did</em> you do it?" Misao asked curiously</p><p>Ayano sat up and sighed for the fourth time. "I don't know. But I wish I did." She frowned. "It was the final straw for Masaru, what I did. When we were together, I was very controlling. I was always threatening him. I never really went through with any of my threats, but..." She clenched her fists on her lap. "I didn't know what I was doing. I thought it was just teasing. It's what I've been doing since we got together. I didn't know how much of a toll it had on him..."</p><p>She choked back a sob. "You were right, Misao," she said shakily. "You were right all along. Our relationship was going downhill. It was down hill even as it began. And I'm the reason for it going down. I put Masaru through three years of verbal abuse. And I put the final nail in the coffin when I actually hurt him physically. I put him through all that suffering, Misao. Why did I do that? Why did I put him through that?" She buried her face in her hands, no longer able to hold it in. "Why? Why was I such a bitch? Why couldn't... Why couldn't I... Misao..."</p><p>Misao sighed and sat down next to Ayano, throwing her arms over the crying girl's shoulders and pulling her into a tight embrace.</p><p>Immediately, Ayano stiffened and tried to force back her tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come here and lay all my problems on you," she said. Even as she rubbed her eyes dry, they became wet soon after as the tears continued to stream</p><p>Misao hugged her even tighter. "I <em>want</em> to hear all of it. So let it all out," she said softly. "Don't hold back for my sake. Just let it flow through you..."</p><p>Ayano's sobs soon became wails as she cried into Misao's shoulder.</p><p>"There there. I'm here. I'm listening..."</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>Minami entered with a tray in her hands and a look of mild surprise on her face.</p><p>"I offered Yutaka a seat," Miyuki explained. "She seemed quite tired because she fell asleep soon afterward"</p><p>Minami nodded and set the tray down on Miyuki's night stand. "It's only rice porridge with some egg. Is that okay?"</p><p>Miyuki sat up scooted to the edge of her bed near the night stand. "It's fine. I'm happy to be able to eat your food, Minami. Thank you." With a clap of her hands, she picked up the spoon and began eating.</p><p>"Yutaka," Minami said quietly, looking at the sleeping girl on the bed. "She looks so sad. I wonder what she's dreaming of..."</p><p>Miyuki raised eyebrow but said nothing.</p><p><em>Would you like to know, Minami? All you need do is ask.</em> She blew lightly on the hot food before bringing the spoon to her mouth. She closed her eyes while she chewed. <em>Yutaka told me to tell you. What she doesn't understand is that it can't be me who tells you...</em></p><p>She continued eating.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>"So tell me, what have you been up to for the past few weeks?" Masaru asked with an accusatory smirk.</p><p>Akira glared at him. "Nothing. I haven't been doing anything to her anymore."</p><p>"Then why haven't you two made up yet? You've had weeks to let things cool down. How come you still have a huge wall between you?"</p><p>"Oh please, like you and Misao don't have wall between the two of you too."</p><p>"Hey," Masaru snapped, raising a finger. "That wall is there because we want it to be. And unlike with you, it has windows and a door and isn't thick enough to protect me from a nuke."</p><p>"You're being awfully poetic today," Akira noted dryly.</p><p>Masaru shrugged. "Well, what can I say? Misao recently started playing with words and the habit rubbed off on me. So get off my back about it."</p><p>"And where did Misao get <em>that</em> habit? If it's from that Hiiragi girl, then I swear-"</p><p>"Um, no, it wasn't her. I still don't understand why you hate her so much." Akira was about to reply but Masaru cut her off. "Haha, yeah, I don't want to hear it. Anyway, it wasn't Hiiragi, it was that <em>other</em> girl, the one Hiiragi was in love with. You know, the blue haired chick?"</p><p>"That midget?"</p><p>"Yeah. The two've been hanging out. I'm not sure if you've noticed but she's gotten a lot quicker on the draw since they became friends."</p><p>"Huh, looks like she's growing up."</p><p>Masaru laughed. "You say that likes that's a surprise." He shook his head. "Whatever. Back on topic, why haven't you made up yet? Have you even apologized?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>He closed his eyes. "That's all the answer I need..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gloomy Noon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miyuki sat quietly on her bed, watching her curtains wave in the wind from her open window. Beside her on the bed was Yutaka, soundly asleep. Next to the bed was Minami, seated on a chair and reading a book, enjoying the silence.</p><p>Really, it was times like these that Miyuki treasured. Even though she felt quite sick, just being in her friend's company made her feel better - maybe not physically, but emotionally and mentally.</p><p>The pinkette felt Yutaka stir. "Good morning, Yu-chan," she said gently.</p><p>Said redhead opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "G'morning," she replied in a sleepy mumble. She drowsily looked around, seemingly unsure as to where she was.</p><p>Miyuki smiled before glancing at Minami. She was smiling as well. Miyuki nodded and lightly patted Yutaka's head. "You fell asleep while we were waiting for Minami to return with breakfast."</p><p>Yutaka's eyes slowly came into focus as became more awake. She looked at Miyuki with up-turned eyebrows. "I did?" she asked worriedly.</p><p>Miyuki chuckled. "You were only asleep for half an hour. It's still morning, don't worry," she said reassuringly.</p><p>Yutaka blinked. "Oh... okay..."</p><p>Minami leaned forward and brushed the red head's hair out of her face. "Your pig tails came undone while you were asleep. Would you like me to retie them for you?"</p><p>Yutaka shook her head. "No, I think I can do it on my own." She began searching the bed for her ribbons. "Um..." It didn't seem like they were anywhere to be seen.</p><p>"Here," Minami said, handing her the ribbons she was looking for.</p><p>Yutaka quietly took the ribbons and began tying her hair. It was slow going but she eventually managed it.</p><p>In that time Miyuki noted a silent exchange between the two. Minami's curious tilt of her head; Yutaka's slow closing of her eyes and lowering of her head; the two's careful handling of their facial expressions - there had to be something being said between them. But just as Yutaka lamented a short hour ago, some things were too complex to make accurate assumptions. Miyuki could not guess what they told each other based on mere observation.</p><p>"How are you feeling, Miyuki-senpai?" Yutaka asked.</p><p>"I'm fine. It's just a slight fever - not fatal at all," Miyuki said with a chuckle.</p><p>Minami raised an eyebrow. "Slight or not, a fever is not a laughing matter," she said. "And the fatalness of a fever is debatable"</p><p>She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh you worry too much, Minami. I'll be fine."</p><p>She then addressed both Minami and Yutaka. "I believe you two had scheduled a date today, correct?" she asked with an inquisitive tilt of her head. "I'm sure you didn't plan on spending your day here."</p><p>Minami frowned and lowered her head. "Yes, we have a date, and no, we didn't plan on spending it here," she answered quietly.</p><p>"You don't have to take care of me, Minami. You can call me a hypocrite for saying this but I don't need your help." Miyuki was given a skeptical tilt of the head. "I was much weaker earlier than I am right now. Also, Mother and Honoka-san are awake now. I'll be fine. You can spend your day with Yutaka like you wanted."</p><p>Minami looked unconvinced but nodded even still. "We'll be on our way, then. Let me get some things from my room first," she said meekly. She turned to Yutaka. "Please get ready, Yutaka." With that, Minami left the room once more.</p><p>There was silence for some time after Minami's exit. It lasted up until Yutaka spoke.</p><p>"That was mean, Miyuki," she said flatly.</p><p>Miyuki scowled and nodded. "Yes. Regrettably so." She then sighed. "But it was necessary. You know full well what today would be like if I didn't do that."</p><p>Yutaka closed her eyes and sighed as well. "I never knew Miyuki-senpai was so mean," she said in a tired yet jokingly accusing tone.</p><p>There was another pause.</p><p>"Thank you," she said shortly after.</p><p>Miyuki closed her eyes and slowly lied back down. "It was not a problem, Yutaka..."</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>Misao reentered the room with a tray of food. Ayano had fallen asleep on her bed and had yet to wake up so the brunette took the liberty to bring her lunch. Of course, it did occur to her that the food would not be eaten unless Ayano was awake.</p><p>She looked down at the tray and sighed. "Aw man..." with that, she set the tray on her table and sat back on the bed.</p><p>"Hey," she said to Ayano. "Hey, Ayano. I have food. Do you want any?" She received no reply. "Hey, Ayano. Lunch is here. It's time for lunch." Her words garnered no response from the sleeping girl.</p><p><em>Hmm, this isn't working,</em> She thought. <em>Maybe if...</em></p><p>Misao leaned in closer. "Ayano, it's time to wake up," she whispered into Ayano's ear.</p><p>The orange-haired girl slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Well this is a surprising change," she said quietly. "When we were younger, you'd always just pull the blanket from under me to wake me up."</p><p>Misao chuckled. "Well whenever I did that, you always got really angry."</p><p>Ayano closed her eyes and pouted. "I'm not <em>that</em> petty - at least not anymore."</p><p>"Heh, glad to know." Misao stood and gestured for Ayano to get up. "C'mon, the food's gonna get cold."</p><p>With that, Ayano sat up and scooted over to the table. "Thank you for the food," she whispered before digging into her plate of stir-fry meat and vegetables.</p><p>"So, what were you dreaming of?" Misao asked. "You looked kinda sad."</p><p>Ayano chewed and swallowed. "I did?" she asked with genuine sounding curiosity</p><p>"Hmm..." Misao thought for a bit before answering. "Yeah. Like, I've been around Kagami long enough to know when someone's down - plus I've seen you sleep before. I knew something was up." She frowned. "What <em>is</em> up, though? Are you still bummed out about Masaru?"</p><p>Ayano stared at her for a few seconds before chuckling.</p><p>Misao's tilted her head worriedly. "What's so funny...?" Ayano only started laughing more when she asked that.</p><p>After a few seconds, the orange-haired girl calmed down enough to speak normally.</p><p>"It just... Well, you can't really recover from something like that so fast. I feel better about it now that I was able to get it out, but I <em>am</em> still very much upset."</p><p>Misao just felt more confused by her answer "But then... why were you laughing?"</p><p>Ayano responded with a mere shake of her head and a smile.</p><p>"My dream was actually about you, believe it or not. We were on a train, just talking. Eventually you got off at your stop and we parted ways. Then I got off at <em>my</em> stop. After that the dream ended."</p><p>Misao pouted. "That doesn't seem all that sad."</p><p>"Perhaps not," Ayano said. "It <em>is</em> a little sad if you think hard about it, though. That person who lives farthest from the school will always be the last one to get off. Even when you have friends who take the same route, eventually your paths diverge."</p><p>Misao noted a word she did not know. "What does diverge mean?"</p><p>"I means 'to separate'. It's a synonym, I think."</p><p>Misao nodded. <em>Your paths will separate...</em> She frowned. <em>Putting it like that, yeah, that IS kinda sad...</em></p><p>"I wonder what it means," Ayano said, swallowing another mouthful of food.</p><p>"What what means?"</p><p>"The dream," She clarified. "I think things like dreams have some sort of meaning to the one who dreamed them. I wonder what that particular dream of mine means."</p><p>Misao watched Ayano eat for a few more minutes. Eventually she finished and thanked Misao for the meal. With that Misao took the tray and the two of them headed down stairs.</p><p>"I'm wondering too," Misao finally said as they made their descent. "Your paths will separate..."</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>"Minami, are you scared of anything?"</p><p>At a window booth of a small family restaurant, Yutaka and Minami sat, waiting for their meal. Outside, the sky was overcast and the streets had moderate traffic. The weather was cold and the atmosphere was quiet and calm. Thus, when Yutaka asked her question, she was optimistic that Minami would be open to answering it.</p><p>Said mint-haired girl was still too surprised by the question to give a suitable reply. "I don't know," she muttered. "I guess I'm a little scared of heights."</p><p>"It's ironic since you're so tall," Yutaka said teasingly. "I guess I'm scared of heights too, now that you mention it." She leaned limply to the left. "Actually, I'm more scared of falling."</p><p>Minami looked at her anxiously. "Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"Ah." Yutaka shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm sorry to worry you. It's just that I learned something a few weeks ago and I've still been trying to digest it." She looked at Minami with a determined face. "Actually, it might help if I talk about it. Would you like to know about it, Minami?"</p><p>"I," Minami hesitated. "I'll listen," she said.</p><p>Yutaka sighed and smiled.</p><p><em>I'm not strong enough to tell you what I really want to talk about, Minami,</em> she thought. <em>I can't do this on my own. I'm scared. I need your help. </em><em>But I know you can't ask me without help in return. </em><em>You're scared too. As scared as I am of knowing what you're really feeling, you're probably just as scared...</em></p><p>"Well, I was with Yui-nee-san at the time," she said, beginning her story</p><p>
      <em>So we keep our feelings hidden from each other. We build walls between the two of us. We build until they're large enough that we forget why we're building in the first place.<br/>
</em>
    </p><p>"So that's how it went. Ever since then, I got sick easily."</p><p>
      <em>We can't keep on doing this - both you and I know that. And neither of us like the way we feel right now because of what we're doing. We need to stop.</em>
    </p><p>Minami nodded. "It isn't unreasonable for you to be afraid of falling because of that," she said. "I suppose I'm the same. I'm more afraid of the thought of falling from heights than being high up."</p><p>With that, the waiter arrived with their food. As the two dug in, a drop of water hit the window. Then another. Soon it became obvious that it was raining.</p><p>Yutaka chewed her food and watched the drizzle outside. <em>Maybe I shouldn't be thinking so negatively. It's gloomy outside so acting gloomy would make everything even </em>more<em> gloomy.</em> She turned back to her meal and continued eating. <em>I at least have to try - I have to, in more ways than one...</em></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>Ayano sat at the table near the window, feeling the heaviness brought on by the sudden pouring of rain.</p><p>"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. The sky's been cloudy since yesterday," she muttered. "Hopefully it stops before we leave. I have a coat and umbrella but I don't want to be walking in the rain."</p><p>Misao sat up in her bed and gave Ayano a curious stare. "Don't like the rain?"</p><p>Ayano stared back at Misao, equally curious about the brunette's reason for asking. "I don't hate it. It's just a bit inconvenient," she explained. "What about you?"</p><p>"Me?" Misao frowned in concentration, leaning back onto the wall. "Hmm, I guess I don't hate it either but..." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes.</p><p>Ayano kept up her stare, feeling quite interested in what Misao's answer would be. <em>I only noticed now but Misao seems to have a better awareness for her actions now,</em> she thought. <em>She's thinking things through</em>. She smiled a small smile of pride. <em>Interesting.</em></p><p>Misao opened her eyes, looking quite annoyed at herself. "Yeah, I don't really know," she said tiredly.</p><p>Ayano sweat-dropped. <em>Well, I suppose some things won't change. Misao will remain Misao</em>.</p><p>"I don't know what to feel about the rain, to be honest. I want to like it, actually. A run during a rain storm is one of the most exhilarating things I've ever done." Misao smiled and shook her head.</p><p>"But I have a lot of bad memories that involve the rain too. The first thing that comes to mind is Kagami's depression. There was that time where it was raining almost everyday for weeks. Some days she'd be fine, being her usual self, complaining about how it was raining all the time and stuff. Other days, she'd relapse. We'd sit for an hour just watching the rain. I was bored out of my mind whenever we did that. But I never had to courage to just stand up and leave. I was too scared of what might happen after I'm gone..."</p><p>She shook her head again. "That's why I don't know. I don't know how to feel about it - and I can't say I will any time soon."</p><p>Ayano couldn't think of a suitable response so she merely nodded. Then again, there was a sense of finality in the words Misao said. Ayano didn't feel like those last words needed a response in the first place.</p><p><em>Misao has been surprisingly patient with Kagami,</em> Ayano thought.<em> I can see now why you said what you said, Masaru. Kagami would have recovered at her own pace. It wouldn't do well for Misao to try and rush her.</em> She scowled. <em>Yet why did that make me so angry? Was </em>that<em> the reason? Were your words to Misao the reason I snapped? If so, what was it about them that made me so upset...?</em></p><p><em>I don't know, </em>Ayano concluded.<em> Much like Misao, I don't know - and I can't say I </em>will<em> know any time soon...</em></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>"Good afternoon, Mother, Honoka-san," Miyuki greeted.</p><p>Yukari smiled warmly. "Hello, Miyuki. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Much better. Thank you."</p><p>The older pinkette set a tray of food on the night stand and sat on the bed next to the younger. Honoka sat on the chair next to the bed.</p><p>"How was your day so far, Mother? I trust that you are well?"</p><p>Yukari smiled and nodded. "Oh, just the usual. I slept until 10 and spent the rest of the day lounging around the house, keeping Honoka company while she worked."</p><p>"She is quite the distraction, actually," Honoka said teasingly. "It's hard to write when your source of inspiration is looking over your shoulder."</p><p>"Oh my. Mother is your source of inspiration?" Miyuki thought for a bit. "Are you writing a romance novel, Honoka-san?" She smiled. "Or perhaps a self-help book for dealing with children and childish-adults?"</p><p>Yukari pouted. "Hey! Young lady, that is no way to talk about your mother."</p><p>Honoka giggled. "But you have to admit, you <em>are</em> a little childish," she argued. "Yes, I'm writing another romance novel - this time, it's based on my and Yukari's love life. My last book based on Tatsuya and my husband proved quite successful - much more successful than my other works. I'm starting to think that romance is more my forte than anything else."</p><p>"Ah, so you got a publishing company to license your book?"</p><p>"Oh, heavens, no. It has been far too long since I last published a book - so long, in fact, that all of my contacts have left the industry." She then smiled. "So I posted it online," she said excitedly. "Over the course of several weeks, it garnered a large audience. I get over a thousand hits a day and a lot of activity in online discussion boards. I also get a surprising amount of donations as well."</p><p>"Has public response been positive?" Miyuki asked.</p><p>"Well... No. Not exactly," Honoka said. "I get mixed reviews. It's generally agreed that the writing itself is solid, however, opinions on the characters and plot vary greatly. A good number of people condemn the book for simply acknowledging that two bisexual men can have an actual happy polyamorous relationship when they have the consent of their respective wives." She sighed. "I <em>do</em> understand that it's quite unlikely, but it <em>is</em> very much possible. Just look at us. Your mother, father, Shintaro, and I are perfectly happy with our lives together. It's quite upsetting that they act that way."</p><p>Miyuki thought for a bit before responding. It was a heavy topic of discussion which she did not expect to be brought up.</p><p>She spoke slowly. "I don't think it's unreasonable to say it's unlikely," she said. "It was an incredible stroke of luck that the four of you were understanding enough to do what you did. Most people aren't like that - the mere thought of one's significant other having someone else brings them rage and tears. They do not understand your point of view. I myself don't understand your point of view that well either - nor do I understand theirs." She closed her eyes. "It's really quite confusing for me, actually."</p><p>"Maybe it's just fate?" Yukari said wistfully. "The four of us coming together the way we did - it was fate. Thus, they can never hope to understand it."</p><p>"Fate," Miyuki repeated, glancing at her mother skeptically. "I <em>suppose</em> you can look at it like that..."</p><p>"Just think about it. It <em>can't</em> be just a coincidence that my wife's daughter's girlfriend is the daughter of my wife's ex-girlfriend."</p><p><em>Ah, Yuki Izumi - rather, Yuki Kobayakawa. Yutaka's mother and Konata's aunt</em>, Miyuki remembered. <em>She and Honoka-san once dated. Now, Minami and Yutaka are the ones dating.</em></p><p>"Hmm." Miyuki crossed her arms, deep in thought. "It <em>is</em> very unlikely. Interesting..."</p><p>"Oh dear. You have that look in your eyes again," Yukari said.</p><p>"Ah, yes. The eternally burning flames of curiosity," Honoka agreed. "If this bears fruit, it's certain to be wonderful."</p><p>Miyuki sweat dropped. "I suppose I <em>am</em> curious, but still..."</p><p>"Oh don't worry. We won't push you. You <em>are</em> sick after all," Honoka explained in an attempt to reassure her. "Now I suggest you finish your food. Its getting cold."</p><p>Miyuki blinked then turned to her lunch, still sitting on her nightstand. "Oh dear," she said, covering her mouth.</p><p>With that, Miyuki's meal continued alongside the conversation, which resumed as well.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>Minami stood quietly at the bus stop, Yutaka clinging to her arm. The two had been sitting there for a good while, simply watching the rain fall and enjoying each other's company. Or rather, that's what Minami wished they were doing. The atmosphere was far too awkward for that to even be possible.</p><p>Admittedly, Minami the part of the reason for that as she had opted to merely nod at Yutaka's comments and observations of people and events that caught her attention. This must have upset Yutaka greatly as she had since stopped speaking. Assuming Minami was correct, a simple apology and explanation would placate her. However, it wasn't certain if that was the case.</p><p>Ever since she left Yutaka with Miyuki, the redhead had been acting strangely. She never wore her emotions on her sleeve but Minami could usually read her well enough. Now, though, she was like a book written in English. There were parts that she could read - simple parts that almost anyone could understand like boredom or sadness - but the rest was incredibly complicated. Had she been a book written in Japanese, Minami would have been far more capable of understanding what she was seeing. But the the way things were, too many things were getting lost in translation.</p><p><em>I'm most likely just overthinking this,</em> Minami thought.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Minami said, voice piercing the continuous drone of raindrops hitting the pavement.</p><p>Yutaka merely looked at Minami, looking confused. "Sorry for what?"</p><p>Minami blinked. "Ah, you're not upset?"</p><p>Yutaka's expression turned from confused to worried. "Why would I be upset? Is something wrong?"</p><p>Minami shook her head. "Sorry. I was under the assumption that I had caused this awkward silence."</p><p>Yutaka blinked. "Oh."</p><p>Minami frowned. "What is it?"</p><p>"Actually, I thought it was <em>me</em> who started it," she said shyly. "You know? Because I was saying weird stuff?"</p><p>There was silence for a time.</p><p>"Perhaps we are both at fault," Minami admitted. "I understand that you were merely stating your opinion and wanted to know my own opinion by doing so. I apologize for not realizing that."</p><p>"And I'm sorry for prying. I know you don't like being forced to speak."</p><p>"Don't worry, Yutaka. If it's you, it's fine."</p><p>Yutaka hesitated before responding. "Thank you..."</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>There was a knock on Misao's door followed by the muffled voice of Masaru. "Oi, you two in there?"</p><p>Misao replied in annoyance. "It's unlocked, isn't it?"</p><p>The door opened and Masaru entered. "I was trying to be <em>polite</em>," he said. "Perhaps you're just not used to it?"</p><p>"With the tone you used, polite is the last word I'd think of," Misao countered. "Besides, politeness doesn't suit you."</p><p>"What a wonderful coincidence. I completely agree," he said sarcastically. "That said, get out."</p><p>"This is <em>my</em> room, isn't it?"</p><p>"Your point?"</p><p>The two glared at each other for a few seconds.</p><p>Misao sighed. "Alright, make it quick. I'll distract Akira for you."</p><p>Masaru smirked. "If you would ever be so kind."</p><p>"You owe me one, bro," Misao said, closing the door.</p><p>"That I do, my dear sister."</p><p>Ayano simply sat there, completely confused by the exchange she just witnessed. She had always assumed Masaru and Misao weren't on good terms based on the way they treated each other - like herself and her sister. She must have been wrong...</p><p>Masaru turned to Ayano. "So, how've ya been?"</p><p>Ayano leaned limply to the left. "Oh, I guess I'm okay," she said. "I supposed everything's been normal for the past few weeks."</p><p>"Hmm." Masaru looked at her skeptically. "Your sister stopped pestering you about that day during the festival yet?"</p><p>"So that <em>was</em> you." Ayano scowled. "Yes. A few weeks ago, she stopped. It was a bit too late though. I think it's safe to say that the damage has been done."</p><p>Ayano looked down. She didn't want to see Masaru's reaction to what she just said. And yet, she found herself struggling to keep her eyes away.</p><p>"Is that so...?" He sighed. "Well, I tried..."</p><p>There was a silence for a time. Ayano felt the guilt once again rise up - like a rising sea that would soon drown her. So she spoke. She spoke while she could still breathe.</p><p>"Thank you," she said. "Thank you for everything you've done for me." She shook her head. "And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through. I-"</p><p>"You're welcome," Masaru said, cutting her off. "And again, it's fine. I knew what I was getting myself into when we started dating."</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"I expected what would happen and you delivered. Granted, it would have been a bit <em>less</em> of a pain if you <em>didn't</em> deliver, but I knew what was going to happen. I was ready for it."</p><p>"I don't-"</p><p>"You wanna know the reason you got so angry at me that day?"</p><p>Ayano couldn't think of a response. His voice was clear when he asked that question - as if it weren't pouring outside. He knew. He knew the reason.</p><p>"It's actually pretty simple, when you think about it."</p><p>"Why...? Why did I do it...? Please tell me," she said, somehow feeling quite desperate.</p><p>"I will, I will," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "But first, answer me this..."</p><p>Ayano leaned forward on her seat on the bed. He opened his mouth and asked his question, with Ayano hanging on every word.</p><p>"Do you even really love me?"</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>Misao leaned on Masaru's door frame and greeted the older Minegishi sister. "Heya, Minegishi."</p><p>"Oh, Misao," Akira said, sitting up from her prior hunched position at the table. "I take it that Masaru's having a little talk with Ayano?"</p><p>Misao blinked. "Yeah, how'd you know?"</p><p>"Because he told me," she replied tiredly. "You don't have to distract me. I have no intention of interfering." She looked away. "Besides," she muttered. "I promised not to..."</p><p>Misao tilted her head curiously. "Have you... have you been crying?"</p><p>Akira smiled sadly. "You could say my discussion with your brother got a little heated," she said with a pained chuckle. "He upset me, I upset him, but in the end I was the one at fault."</p><p>Misao frowned. "At fault?"</p><p>She shook her head. "You'll find out soon enough."</p><p>"This is about <em>that time</em>, isn't it?" Misao asked, feeling somewhat upset. "You haven't apologized to Ayano yet."</p><p>Akira responded with a simple "soon." She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "All in due time..."</p><p>"The due time is <em>now</em>." Misao muttered. "But you <em>did</em> promise..."</p><p>The brunette took a step back into the hallway and stared at the door to her own room. "You'll apologize once they come out of there, I'm guessing," she said</p><p>Akira's answer was a short and simple "yes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The drama ramp-up for certain plot threads ended up being faster than in previous arcs because I built some of them up so much in the arc preceding this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bittersweet Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ayano wasn't sure what to think. The question that came was not expected at all and yet she had a feeling that it should have been easy to answer anyway.</p><p>But it wasn't...</p><p>"Did you even really love me?" Masaru had asked her.</p><p>Something about that question seemed to make her sick to her stomach - like she had sipped a bit of doubt and it was enough to burn a hole through her body. Did she really love him? Her answer would have been 'yes' - it <em>should</em> have been 'yes'. But, instead, she merely stared in shock. She couldn't, in good conscience, say that without being completely sure. Really, the only thing that she was absolutely certain of was that her answer was <em>not</em> a simple 'yes'.</p><p>She looked down, afraid of meeting Masaru's impassive stare. "I don't know..."</p><p>"Well," he sighed. "I don't blame you." Masaru pulled up a chair and sat, resting his arms and chin on the back rest. "Would you believe that you didn't have feelings for me when you first asked me out?"</p><p>Something clicked inside Ayano when he said that. The fragments of memories of a day three years ago came rushing back. She had gotten into a fight with Misao that day that somehow ended with herself crying. The very next things she remembered was asking Masaru out and Misao patting her on the back with a proud smile.</p><p>"Yes," Ayano answered quietly. "I would believe that, strangely enough..."</p><p>There was a pause before Masaru spoke again. "Ever since then, you've been growing farther and farther apart, haven't you?"</p><p>Another moment passed before Ayano nodded. She closed her eyes. "And it all ended when Misao reached her stop..."</p><p>"Do you remember now?"</p><p>She shook her head. "Not yet. But I can piece it together well enough." She looked at Masaru with a teary eyed smile. "The day I asked you out was the day Misao told me she loved Kagami..."</p><p>"So do you know why you got so angry that day during the festival now?"</p><p>Ayano laughed wryly. Of course she knew. It was such a stupid reason too. How can that be the reason she brutally injured her own boyfriend? It was absurd. So so absurd.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Her laughs slowly transitioned into sobs. "I'm so sorry. I was so damn stupid. I'm sorry."</p><p>Masaru gave another exasperated sigh. "For the last time, no more apologizing. I've forgiven you." He smiled sadly and patted her head. "And I think it's time you forgave yourself."</p><p>Ayano wiped away her tears and looked at him. Masaru looked back with a half smile, his own fang sticking out slightly. With that expression, he looked so much like Misao. If Ayano squinted, she could almost imagine it. But she <em>didn't</em> imagine it. Masaru and Misao were different people and neither could replace the other. It took Ayano three years to realize this.</p><p>"I don't think I <em>can</em> forgive myself," she said. "But I'll try..."</p><p>There was a pause before Masaru spoke once more. "Did you even really love me?" He repeated.</p><p>Ayano smiled. "I did," she answered. "But by then, it was too late..."</p><p>Masaru laughed. "Too bad for you," he said, smirking. "Maybe next time then?"</p><p>Ayano nodded. "I... I'd like that... Thank you, Masaru."</p><p>Masaru shrugged. "Hey, somebody had to do it. You were getting almost as fucked up as that Hiiragi girl. None of us want that."</p><p>Ayano chuckled. "Kagami is a bit of a mess, yes." She sighed again. "Still, it means a lot to me, Masaru. It means so much. So again, thank you."</p><p>There was silence for a time. In that time, Ayano simply sat and enjoyed the company. She felt at peace.</p><p>"Masaru, I have a favor to ask you..."</p><p>"Eh, let's hear it. I might not do it, but I'm willing to listen."</p><p>"A kiss," Ayano said simply.</p><p>Masaru laughed. "And to think our first kiss would be when we've already broken up." He smirked and leaned forward. Ayano leaned forward as well.</p><p>It was soft and warm - not passionate, but had enough feeling to move both of them deeply. They shared a kiss for all but a moment and then pulled away.</p><p>Ayano touched her lips before smiling. "Wow," she said with barely a whisper.</p><p>"You owe me now," Masaru said quietly. "And some time soon, I might cash it in." With that, he moved to leave the room.</p><p>Ayano smiled to herself. "I hope you do..."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>Kagami sat at the edge of the pond in her backyard. The water was calm. Had it been warmer, her goldfish would have been swimming in it. Alas, it was far too cold. So cold that Kagami was shivering as she sat there. But it was quiet and it was fairly hard to find some place in the house that was quiet when the entire family along with Konata was around. Thus she sat there in the cold, looking at the reflections in the water.</p><p>"The sky looks pretty gloomy," she muttered to herself. She looked up and what she saw only confirmed what she saw in the water's reflection. "Then again, it's been like that since last week. I guess I'm still not used to it being so cloudy all the time00. I almost wish it would rain so I could see the sun again..."</p><p>Kagami heard someone call her name. it was coming from inside the house. <em>Konata?</em> She stood and turned towards the door. As expected, it was opened by none other than Konata.</p><p>Konata walked up the her. "Yo, Kagami," she said waving lazily. "Me and Tsukasa are going out in a bit. Wanna come with?"</p><p>Kagami raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me if I want to be the third-wheel on your date? What do you expect my answer to be?"</p><p>"Hey, it isn't a date," Konata said. She smiled slyly. "But it will be if you don't come with us."</p><p>Kagami chuckled dryly. "That sounded vaguely like a threat," she noted.</p><p>Konata tilted her head. "Maybe it is?"</p><p>"Oh? What are you going to do? Give her a kiss behind my back?" Kagami flicked the bluenette's forehead. "You two are in a loving relationship. How can the idea of you two going out on a date be a threat to me in any way?"</p><p>"Hey, had to try." Konata gave Kagami a genuine smile. "But seriously, Tsukasa wants to hang out with you. It's been a long time since we last hung out with just us."</p><p>Kagami thought for a bit. <em>What does 'us', mean? Does she mean 'just the three of us' or...</em> Kagami twitched in annoyance with herself. <em>I'm not gonna get anywhere guessing. I might as well ask.</em> "Will Miyuki be going?"</p><p>"Tsukasa's calling her right now."</p><p><em>Well, that answers my question.</em> Kagami sighed and smiled. "Let me think about it..."</p><p>Konata nodded. "Well, don't think too long. You're gonna catch a cold if you stay out here for long." With that, went back into the house. Kagami watched the door close in silence.</p><p>Something inside Kagami longed to join. She hadn't really been able to hang out that often. Exams had been looming over her for the better part of two months. The finals for the second trimester and the college entrance tests were all things she had been stressing about since the school festival ended. Added to that was the fact that she had sunk into deeper and deeper into depression in that span of time. So much was going on recently that she always had a hard time having fun. She needed some sort of release. Like the karaoke-concert thing Konata did a few weeks ago. She felt really good that day. She was just hanging out with her friends and having a good time. It was great. She wanted more of that.</p><p>And yet, why was she so reluctant? Why was it so hard to let herself feel happy? Her guilt at the very idea of happiness was dragging her down but why couldn't she let go of it? She <em>wanted</em> to let go. She wanted to be happy. <em>Everyone around her</em> wanted her to be happy. Why?</p><p>"No one is stopping you," Kagami muttered weakly. "It's right there. All you need to do is reach out and take it..."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>Tsukasa sighed as she put down her phone. She had hoped that Miyuki was free. Unfortunately, as Miyuki's mother told Tsukasa, Miyuki was far too sick to go out. That basically shattered Tsukasa's hopes. Miyuki was in fact, <em>not</em> free.</p><p>"Though, in way, she <em>is </em>free," Tsukasa supposed. But she guessed it was a bit of a double edged sword. Miyuki was free from responsibilities due to feeling under the weather but was confined to her bed, also due to feeling under the weather. "A freedom that is not free," Tsukasa muttered to herself in conclusion.</p><p>Konata walked up to her looking curious. "That sounds like something deep." She smiled. "Having a little existential crisis, are we?"</p><p>Tsukasa blinked and asked with completely straight face, "what is an existential crisis?" Konata merely stared back, unable to respond. Tsukasa looked at her worriedly. "What did I say?"</p><p>Konata looked away, scratching the back of head. "Um... nothing. I just don't know how to explain what an existential crisis is to you..."</p><p>Tsuksa smiled. "Oh, that's okay. I'll just ask Miyuki later." Then she remembered, "oh, that's right. Miyuki won't be able to go."</p><p>Konata frowned. "Why's that?"</p><p>"Miyuki's sick."</p><p>Konata smiled. "Well then we have the first place we're going to visit today."</p><p>Tsukasa tilted her head in confusion. "Eh?"</p><p>"I didn't really have a plan. I just wanted to get out and do something with you guys. This is perfect since we won't need to go somewhere that costs money!"</p><p>Tsukasa blinked. <em>Oh. I remember now. Konata's money troubles haven't completely gone away yet</em>. She smiled. <em>What was the saying? Killing two birds with one stone?</em></p><p>Then she remembered something. "Is Kagami going?"</p><p>Konata paused for a bit before looking down. "I don't know. It doesn't look like Kagami knows either. She looked really unsure for some reason..."</p><p>Tsukasa nodded quietly. <em>I wonder what's wrong,</em> she thought worriedly. <em>I hope she's okay...</em></p><p>"I'm going to go get ready," Tsukasa declared, walking over to her closet. "Let's leave in, say... thirty minutes?"</p><p>"Gotcha," Konata said, giving a short salute. "I'll go tell Kagami and your Mom."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>Kagami put on her jacket and shoes. "Hey, Konata, Tsukasa, I'm ready!"</p><p>The couple ran down the stairs. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time while choosing what to wear," Tsukasa said frantically. "Time well spent, if you ask me," Konata added cheekily.</p><p>"That's cute," Kagami said. She pulled out an umbrella from behind their shoe rack "Though I suggest you take this," she said. "It looks like its gonna rain and I'd rather not get caught in it without an umbrella."</p><p>Konata grinned. "As expected of Kagami-sama. She has everything planned out even though it took her some time to decide whether to go in the first place."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Kagami said tiredly. "Whatever. We're going to Miyuki's aren't we? C'mon, the next train should arrive within fifteen minutes. We should be at the station before then and the walk isn't exactly short."</p><p>Konata gave a small salute and Tsukasa nodded. They left shortly after.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>"Wait," Misao said. "If you were in love with me all along, why did you go for Masaru?"</p><p>"Because I knew you had your sights set on someone else," Ayano answered. "I wanted you to be happy with Kagami."</p><p>"But I <em>would</em> be happy if you asked me out back then." Misao insisted. "You know how I am with that 'someone else' bullshit. I woud've totally fallen in love with you."</p><p>Ayano smiled softly. "Yes, I am aware. Had I realized that earlier, it might have saved me a lot of heartache." She sighed. "Hindsight is 20:20."</p><p>"So, how do you feel right now?"</p><p>"Better," Ayano said. "And now, I can honestly say I don't have regrets in dating Masaru." She shook her head. "If I do have one regret, it'd still be that day-"</p><p>"Let's not go there," Misao interjected. "Anyway, I'm glad you finally got some closure. Was it really that easy?"</p><p>"No. It was incredibly painful. I cried from how much it hurt," Ayano said bluntly. "But it was over quickly so I guess it could have been worse."</p><p>Misao laughed. "That's a great way to think of it." She patted Ayano on the back. "So you two are cool now?"</p><p>Ayano chuckled. "Yeah, we're cool."</p><p>Misao grinned. "Well, that's one down. Next on the list is your sister." Misao stood and grabbed Ayano's arm. "C'mon," she said.</p><p>"Wait, where-" She wasn't able to complete that sentence before she was suddenly jolted forward and out the door.</p><p>This was not the first time Misao took hold of Ayano and dragged her somewhere. That said, it didn't happen often and Ayano was still not quite used to it. Thus, she was very surprised by she was completely overwhelmed by Misao strength.</p><p>Out in the hall, Misao knocked on her brother's bedroom door and called. "Oi, Masaru, you in there?"</p><p>The door opened, but it wasn't Masaru. "Time to make good on my promise, Misao Kusakabe," Akira said. She was the only one in there.</p><p>Misao grinned. "Well, that makes things easier." She then pushed Ayano into the room and closed the door. "Now make up!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p><em>This house has strange acoustics,</em> Miyuki once again thought.</p><p>She had heard Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa arrive some moments before she heard a knock on her door. Thus, she was not surprised when she opened her eyes and saw her friends enter her room.</p><p>"Good afternoon, everyone," Miyuki greeted.</p><p>Tsukasa returned Miyuki's greeting. "Hello, Yuki-chan. I'm glad you're alright."</p><p>Kagami smiled apologetically. "Sorry for visiting unannounced. I hope we aren't bothering you." she said. "You look sleepy. Did we wake you?"</p><p>Miyuki chuckled. She had awoken mere minutes before her friends' arrival. Had they came just a bit sooner, perhaps they <em>would</em> have woken her up but, as it stood, they came at just the right time. Miyuki decided not to share this happy coincidence, though. Perhaps in the future?</p><p>"I was resting, yes, but I was very much awake," Miyuki said. "Don't worry. I feel much better now. It's all just the change in weather."</p><p>Kagami nodded. "I hear you, Miyuki. The weather's been getting colder and colder as the weeks passed. That's understandable, though - it <em>is</em> December, after all." She frowned. "But today, though. the temperature just dropped like a rock. I'm surprised it's even rain we're having right now instead of hail."</p><p>Miyuki blinked in confusion. <em>Rain?</em> She closed her eyes and listened.</p><p>Like someone would become aware of their own breathing, Miyuki began hearing the continuous drone of rain drops hitting the roof. The light rain must have started while she was asleep. How did she not notice when she woke up, though?</p><p>"Ah, how was the commute here?" Miyuki asked worriedly. "Did the rain give you any trouble?"</p><p>Kagami thought for a bit before shrugging. "Not really. I brought my umbrella and Tsukasa brought hers so none of us really got wet."</p><p>"It was freakin cold, though." Konata said, shivering dramatically. "I'm glad I had Tsukasa here to keep me warm."</p><p>Kagami gave Konata an annoyed sideways glance. "You say that and yet you were the only one between the three of us who didn't seem to mind the cold at all."</p><p>"I'll have you know that I was freezing out there," Konata replied in a tone implying that, really, she wasn't freezing at all.</p><p>"Sis it right, though," Tsukasa said in agreement. "It was more like it was you keeping me warm than the other way around."</p><p>Konata opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. After a short pause, she looked down. "Thank you," she said quietly</p><p>Kagami looked at Konata curiously. "Are you... are you blushing...? Oh my gosh, you are!"</p><p>"N-no, I'm not!" Konata turned away.</p><p>"Yes, you are! You're so flustered! Oh man, this made my day." Kagami laughed and turned to her sister. "Tsukasa, you are amazing."</p><p>Tsukasa blinked and stared wide-eyed at Kagami. Konata turned around and was similarly staring. Kagami stared back in confusion. Miyuki looked at all three of them with increasing interest.</p><p>Kagami frowned. "What is it...?"</p><p>In a matter of seconds Tsukasa and Konata's expressions turned from surprise to joy. They quickly pulled Kagami into a tight group hug. Miyuki watched with a warm smile on her face.</p><p>Kagami squirmed in their hold. "Ow, hey! What's going on? Why are you all so emotional right now?"</p><p>Miyuki chuckled. <em>When was the last time you laughed, Kagami?</em> She lowered her head in quiet happiness. <em>You may not know it, but that was music to our ears - something we wanted to hear again for a while now. The only way to make this any better would be if Misao-san was here.</em> She chuckled once more. <em>I can only imagine how happy she'd be if she heard Kagami laugh as well.</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>"So," Ayano said awkwardly.</p><p>"So," Akira repeated.</p><p>The two stood, facing each other but not meeting each other's eyes. And so, they stayed that way, not speaking for many minutes. Eventually, they both willed themselves to look and what they saw surprised them.</p><p>Ayano looked angry. She <em>felt</em> angry. She was downright furious. And Akira? She looked <em>sorry</em>. She looked like she wanted to apologize. She had the audacity to look like that after everything she did? What, did she think Ayano would just forgive her just like that? No! Ayano could tell what Misao's intentions were - and they were good intentions, no doubt - but simply locking her in a room with her sister would not solve anything.</p><p>"I've been really difficult, haven't I?"</p><p>"Difficult," Ayano repeated bitterly. "You have been a whole lot more than <em>difficult</em>. Don't you dare sugar coat this. You know exactly what you've done."</p><p>"I... I've been a bitch, okay?"</p><p>"Yes. Yes you have. All year now you've been that way! Tormenting me for months! Making me feel like absolute garbage for what I've done! Outright ignoring me for months before!" She stomped her foot with every example, her voice growing louder and loader. "But I always knew you were watching me. I could feel your disapproval every time I left the house."</p><p>"You always knew I had a thing with Misao, didn't you? You don't like that. You think it's stupid and wrong. Well it's not! It never was! And then when you found out Misao and Kagami were together, you started hating on them as well! Not just me, but my friends! Why!?"</p><p>"And...and...!" Ayano's voice died in her mouth. She was so angry she could speak anymore. Whatever thoughts she wanted to put into words were being burned by her rage before she could form a sentence. So she screamed. Until she was out of breath, she screamed. All the hate and pain and anger - she took it all and let it all out in an explosive yell that left her kneeling on the floor, sobbing quietly.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Akira said quietly. "I never knew. I've always been a terrible sister, and whenever I try to be a part of your life, I always screw up somehow."</p><p>She knelt down in front of Ayano. Ayano saw Akira try and put her hand on Ayano's shoulder but she stopped at the last second. Her hand hovering mere inches from the shoulder, she slowly pulled away and looked down.</p><p>"I guess pride is an issue," Akira said. "I've been wrong this whole time but not once did I ever try to fix it... except maybe now, and even then, I get the feeling that I'm going about it the wrong way."</p><p>"You're not forgiven," Ayano said, in an icy whisper. "And I don't think you ever will be..."</p><p>Akira sighed. "So be it..."</p><p>With that, she stood up and exited the room, leaving Ayano sit there in silence.</p><p>After a moment, Misao entered, a deep frown on her face. "That did not go the way I wanted it to," she muttered. She shook her head. "Well, what happened had happened. It can't be helped."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>Miyuki, feeling significantly better than she did in the morning, suggested that they move to the living room where there were more seats and less noise from the rain. A few minutes later, they were all seated, talking quietly among themselves. Eventually, both Tsukasa and Konata fell asleep.</p><p>Kagami sipped her tea and smiled. "Well, looks like those two aren't getting up any time soon," she said, looking at the two girls sharing the long couch.</p><p>Across the table, Miyuki smiled back, though she had to force herself. She wasn't the only one forcing a smile, though. Miyuki lowered her head and sighed. "Kagami, you can relax now. You don't need to act happy for my sake."</p><p>Kagami kept smiling, though it looked significantly less happy. It as a sad smile - sad, but very much a genuine one. "I'm tired, Miyuki. I'm tired of being so down all the time. I don't want to be that way anymore. I wanna happy." She closed her eyes. "I'm not doing it for your sake. I'm doing it for mine..."</p><p>"I see." Miyuki closed her eyes as well. "Then what was that earlier? Was that laugh truly genuine?"</p><p>Kagami chuckled. "Believe it or not, it was." She shook her head. "It hurt, Miyuki. It hurt but it felt so good. It felt like a part of me was finally letting go. It felt like my regrets were slowly fading away."</p><p>"Regrets like what?"</p><p>"Well... Konata and Tsukasa" Kagami said softly. "We're still friends. I never lost them. Tsukasa doesn't need me to take care of her anymore and yet she still has me around. Konata's probably gotten over her crush on me and yet she still teases me like always. I'm not needed, and yet I'm still wanted." Kagami shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it..." Thus, Kagami fell silent.</p><p>"Hmm." Miyuki nodded slowly. Whether or not Kagami knew how to explain it, Miyuki understood. She understood, but she wished she didn't. And so, Miyuki didn't make any comment. Instead, she took a sip of her tea, letting the silence linger for a while longer.</p><p>"I'm happy for you," Miyuki finally said. "And I believe you can be happy for yourself, Kagami. Just keep persevering and you'll be able to laugh without it hurting you."</p><p>"I hope so, Miyuki," Kagami said quietly in agreement. "I hope so..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end of PART 1 of Reflections in the Scattered Snowflakes. This would be a good stopping point if you are binge-reading this.</p><p>The thing with Ayano has been built up over the course of the entire story, but majority of it was built up in the previous arc.</p><p>I honestly don't know what to feel about this weird abuse narrative I ended up weaving. It's a touchy subject and I sorta went into the whole thing half-cocked, especially when I first brought it up back in Festival of Bottled Hearts. I probably would have handled it differently if I wrote it today, but I'm not certain in what ways it would be different.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Discussions at the Dinner Table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beginning of PART 2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagami sat at the dinner table, already finished with her meal. The rest of the Hiiragi family were still eating while Matsuri told the story of her date earlier.</p><p>As Kagami listened, she was keenly aware of how much her older sister had changed in the past month, all due to her new boyfriend. There was a certain purposefulness to her actions now. She was still slacking off on her studies every now and again, but no longer did she seem like she didn't know what she was doing.</p><p>At least that was what it looked like to Kagami, though she never was good a reading Matsuri to begin with. She always preferred to pay her older sister no mind. Only in the past year were they starting to form a closer relationship with each other. Kagami's only problem was that they were almost always talking about romance.</p><p>All Matsuri seemed ever talked about those days was her boyfriend. Kagami didn't really mind since she knew how it felt to be in love. Her only problem was that she had never even met the guy. If Kagami remembered correctly, he had actually had dinner with them on multiple occasions, but they all happened to be on days where Kagami was relapsing - she had locked herself in her room, refusing to eat. Thus, through mere coincidence, they've never met at all.</p><p>Of course, after that same situation repeated a number of times, Matsuri started getting upset. She argued that Kagami was just avoiding him since, to quote Kagami, "I like to keep the number of men in my life to a minimum." Inori, Tsukasa, and really the rest of the family would argue against that and Matsuri would be forced to retract her statements. Kagami doubted if Matsuri really <em>did</em> change her mind, though.</p><p>"And that's when the entire printer just decided to start spewing ink all over the place. The whole place was a mess and it smelled terrible. The two of us just watched uncomfortably for a couple minutes and then left. It was <em>so awkward</em>." With that, Matsuri finished her story. Kagami was only vaguely aware of what she was talking about but it looked like the rest of the family found it quite amusing.</p><p>"How about you two?" Kagami blinked and looked up from her empty plate to find her mother looking at her and her sister expectantly.</p><p>"How was your day?" Miki asked. "I take it you had fun?"</p><p>Tsukasa took the lead and answered. "Me and sis and Konata went to Miyuki's house earlier," she began. "Turns out Miyuki wasn't as sick as we first thought."</p><p>As Tsukasa told them the events that transpired that day, Kagami could only smile at how much her younger sister had grown. She had grown more confident, more independent - over all, more like a role model someone could look up to. There was a certain kind of jealousy it brought with it, though jealousy might not be the right word. Tsukasa had what Kagami didn't - a sense of self-esteem. It was what Kagami used to have but ended up loosing. She didn't resent Tsukasa for her confidence - she was actually quite proud of her. What she felt was more akin to longing - a wish to have what she did not. So no, the feeling was not of jealousy, but of envy - and oh how envious she felt.</p><p>So she worked. She worked and worked, all in the efforts of finding that which she lost. She had already taken the first step - she had taken multiple steps, now that she thought about it. She just had to keep moving. Eventually, she'd find her way.</p><p><em>We're all changing,</em> Kagami suddenly realized. <em>We're not the same person we were a year ago. I wonder what past me would say to me right now?</em> She smiled. <em>I can only imagine the tongue lashing I'd get from myself for falling so far.<br/>
</em></p><p>Eventually, Tsukasa passed the mic to Kagami and she took over, continuing on from where the younger twin left off. Dinner continued on like that, with Kagami still sitting with a cleaned plate. She could have easily just excused herself because she was done. But she didn't. She didn't want to.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>Misao and Masaru sat in the living room, enjoying their pizza as they watched TV. There was a certain feeling of wrongness to the situation that Misao couldn't explain and yet it felt oddly satisfying to just sit on the couch with her brother while eating. The show they were watching was some cliche rom-com that somehow completely engaged the both of them. It was fun and lighthearted, which might served to explain why they enjoyed it so much. Considering how most of their day went, it isn't surprising that dinner alone without any drama was something they genuinely liked.</p><p>"Hey, Masaru, were you ever really in love with Ayano?" Misao asked curiously.</p><p>"I spent three years putting up with her bullshit. What do you think?"</p><p>Misao couldn't help but laugh. He loved her to death. He loved her the same way Misao loved Kagami. "You and I aren't all that different," she said in quiet realization. "For some reason that makes me really happy."</p><p>"Doesn't make <em>me</em> happy though," Masaru muttered dryly. "It makes me feel like we're cursed or something. We have no chance at a happy love-life because we always end up with terrible people."</p><p>Misao frowned. "Hey, Kagami and Ayano aren't terrible people. They're just going through a lot."</p><p>Masaru twitched but made no comment on his sister's argument. "What made you ask about that anyway?"</p><p>"Hmm..." Misao thought for a bit. "I don't know," she answered bluntly. "Does it really matter?"</p><p>Masaru looked at her in annoyance before returning his attention to the TV. "I guess it doesn't," he answered reluctantly.</p><p>And so their night continued.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>Yutaka Kobayakawa sat at the kitchen table, enjoying the company of her dear older cousin. Konata sat across from Yutaka, writing something with a pronounced frown of her face. She looked focused and in pain at the same time. It was a bit amusing for Yutaka to see Konata struggle so much.</p><p>"Alright. I'm done," Konata said, putting her pen down. "That was a lot harder than I expected it to be."</p><p>Yutaka smiled and leaned over the table. She was, in fact, not done at all. "Onee-chan, you need to finish this, don't you? I think you should keep going. You're only a third away there."</p><p>Konata groaned, resting her head on the table. "But it's soooo boooriiiing..."</p><p>Yutaka gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "C'mon, Konata. You can do this."</p><p>Konata grumbled but resumed answering. Yutaka could only giggle.</p><p>It was December 23rd, a few minutes before midnight. Konata, due to a sudden out-of-character urge, decided to do all of her vacation homework that night. It resulted in quite a few hours of complaints and excuses, to which Yutaka was a witness of. Still, it was quite a sight, watching the bluenette actually put effort in her studies. Multiple days worth of homework was finished in just a short while.</p><p>"So, continue your story," Konata said. "If you don't keep talking, I'll end up falling asleep with this."</p><p>"Hmm. Where was I?" Yutaka pouted, thinking. "Ah, right. So then Minami smiled and gave the waiter a tip. He was blushing so much, it was so cute."</p><p>Konata turned a page and continued writing, whispering wistfully. "Ah. When the stoic displays emotion, it is always something to behold. The faint of heart will be swept away." Konata grinned. "What did Minami say?"</p><p>Yutaka shook her head. "She didn't notice. When I pointed it out to her, she just stared at me for a bit before looking away."</p><p>Konata winced. "Well, that sounds awkward."</p><p>"It was..."</p><p>"Sounds like you two are having a bit of a rough patch in your relationship."</p><p>Yutaka could only nod. Konata was right. They <em>were</em> having a bit of trouble. The problem was that neither of them seemed to be able to talk about it. What were they even doing anymore? Ever since the death threats several weeks ago, they've been out of sync. Even when said death threats stopped, they haven't been able to get back on the same wave length.</p><p>"If you want any help, I'm here," Konata said helpfully. "I might not make that much of a difference, though. Kuudere aren't really my forte - I'm better with tsundere."</p><p>"It's okay. This is our problem so we really shouldn't bring others into it."</p><p>"I know, I know." Konata said, waving at her dismissively. "Just putting the offer out there. It's up to you if you want to take it."</p><p>Yutaka pursed her lips. "Thank you," she said a moment later.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
    </p>
</div><p>Miyuki sat at her bed, the lamp on her nightstand lighting the book in her hands that she was reading. It was a light novel that Kagami had recommended - a particularly cynical one as Miyuki noted. Very meta in the way it seemed to deconstruct various romantic comedy tropes and yet completely embrace them in a weird kind of parody. It was decidedly depressing and Miyuki was not surprised in the slightest.</p><p>Miyuki sighed and closed the book, having just finished. "My youth romantic comedy is wrong, as expected. I suppose I can relate, though that would mean saying I have romance in my life at all - which I don't." She set the book on her nightstand and looked down thoughtfully. "Perhaps I <em>do</em> have romance, though? I have no romance of my own but I am both directly and indirectly involved in three separate romances between my friends. That in itself gives my love life as certain sense of wrongness." She giggled. "I can't say I expected it though."</p><p>Miyuki then looked to the clock on her wall. 12:00 it said, remarkably on the dot. Miyuki frowned.</p><p>"I'm not yet sleepy," she muttered regrettably. With a tired sigh, she got up and walked over to her window. "I wish I didn't get sick today. That hour long nap earlier interfered with my sleep schedule."</p><p>She opened the windows, wind flowing inside in a torrent of cold. Her night gown did little in terms of insulation and she was soon shivering. And yet, she kept it open. The night was beautiful. Her neighborhood was completely quiet, and the rain clouds of earlier that day were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"It's a full moon tonight," Miyuki noted, looking up. "It's really quite lovely tonight," she whispered wistfully.</p><p>A few minutes of watching the moon, Miyuki was sniffing once more. Silently scolding herself for acting so rash, she closed the windows. As she did so, she noticed a light from the house on the other side of the street.</p><p>"That's from Minami's room," Miyuki said curiously. She clicked open her own lights and waved through the window. Sure enough, the shadow of Minami waved back.</p><p>Miyuki smiled and picked up her cellphone, speed-dialing Minami's number. "Good morning, Minami," she said.</p><p>[Nee-san. Good morning.]</p><p>"I haven't seen you since this morning. I take it that you couldn't sleep?" Miyuki asked.</p><p>[I was... preoccupied at the time. And no, I couldn't sleep. You?]</p><p>Miyuki shook her head. "Same. I can't sleep either."</p><p>[May I come over?]</p><p>Miyuki tilted her head thoughtfully. "It's so late, though," she whispered away from the phone. She thought on it for a bit.</p><p>[Nee-san?]</p><p>"If you want to," Miyuki finally answered. There was a pause before Minami replied.</p><p>[Is that a yes or a no?]</p><p>Miyuki giggled at Minami's confusion. "That's for you to decide," she said, hanging up.</p><p>[But-]</p><p>A part of Miyuki felt bad for doing that to Minami. But after learning of Yutaka and Minami's troubles earlier that day, that part of Miyuki was ignored in favor of the part that wanted to help them. Looking objectively, what Miyuki just did was for the best. Minami's passiveness had to be dealt with one way or another. Guilt be damned, it was for her own good.</p><p><em>And yet I still cannot ignore that guilt,</em> Miyuki thought, crossing the room to her door. <em>Is what I'm doing really the right thing?</em> Hand on the handle, Miyuki paused in thought for a moment before shaking her head.<em> I can't answer that yet,</em> she concluded. <em>I suppose I just need to keep moving forward and hope for the best.</em></p><p>With that, she opened the door and went down stairs to wait for Minami to arrive.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>With a final stroke of her pen, Konata finished all of her homework - an achievement met with much cheer and relief by both her and Yutaka. However, festivities did not continue on from that point as a single resounding chime rang throughout the house. It was the door bell. However, that in itself did not give the two girls pause. Had more to do with the time. Who would be visiting at such a late hour? That question was answered when Konata got up and opened the door.</p><p>"I'm home," Sojiro greeted with a tired but genuinely happy smile. He knelt down and held out his arms, to which Konata quickly jumped into.</p><p>"Welcome back, dad." Konata held him in a tight embrace. "I missed you."</p><p>"Same, sunshine. Same."</p><p>After a moment the embrace ended and the two moved back to the kitchen. Yutaka greeted Sojiro with just as much love as Konata and the three sat down and chatted.</p><p>"So," Konata began, smirking. "Who was your client today? Was it Ms. Kuroi again?"</p><p>Sojiro chuckled, shaking his head. "No. She hasn't been my client for nearly two weeks now. Either she's gotten tired of me, or she's ran out of money."</p><p>Konata laughed. "Or, more likely, she just got engrossed in the new quest-line they added in the recent of that MMO we play. That was all she was talking about last night."</p><p>Sojiro sweat dropped. "Well, considering how Nanako is, I guess that makes sense. She does seem to be the type to do that."</p><p>Konata perked up upon hearing that. She looked at her father curiously. "Hmm, what's this? You're on a first-name basis already?"</p><p>Sojiro raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"</p><p>Konata shook her head. "Nothing really. I just think it's really interesting." Then, with a grin and a sly tilt of her head, she asked "What do you think of her?"</p><p>Sojiro frowned and crossed his arms. Clearly he knew what Konata was doing and Konata was well aware that he knew. "Level with me here, Konata," he said. "Do you ship me with your homeroom teacher."</p><p>Konata looked away, still smiling her signature cat smile. "Maybe," she said.</p><p>Yutaka simply sat confusedly to the side. "What's going on?" she asked, looking pleadingly at Sojiro. "I can tell Konata's trying to tease you, uncle, but I don't get what she's talking about."</p><p>Sojiro closed his eyes and bowed his head. "She thinks her homeroom teacher and I make a good couple," he said tiredly.</p><p>Yutaka blinked once before her face flushed. "O-oh!" She awkwardly looked away. "Um... that's a little..."</p><p>"Uncomfortable?" Sojiro suggested. "That's exactly how <em>I</em> feel. In any case..." He looked back to his daughter who was still smiling innocently. "Care to explain why you think the way you do?"</p><p>Konata stood and slammed her palms onto the table dramatically. "Because you two would be so cute!" she exclaimed. "It would be perfect! The hardcore otaku and the online game fanatic! It fits so well it's crazy!"</p><p>Yutaka looked between Konata and Sojiro with concern. Sojiro didn't look pleased, though he didn't seem all that upset either. He still wasn't reacting positively to it. Konata, of course, looked quite sure of herself. Although, upon seeing Yutaka's confused stare, the bluenette's will began to falter. Konata frowned and looked away.</p><p>"Well, that's my main reason. Though I guess there are others as well," she added awkwardly.</p><p>Yutaka and Sojiro glanced at each other before prompting her to continue.</p><p>Konata swallowed. She probably shouldn't have brought up the topic, now that she thought about it. It would give the inevitable question of <em>why</em>, of which she only had one serious answer. It wasn't that her reasons were impure or malicious - quite the opposite, in fact. No, the problem is what that answer entailed and how Sojiro and Yutaka would react to it. Even still, she already began. No use giving up right in the middle of it. Might as well tell them. She took a deep breath and answered.</p><p>"It'd be nice having a mom, you know?"</p><p>There was a small pause after Konata said that. It was the very thing Konata expected to experience after telling them her real reason. She could almost see the pieces fitting themselves into place in both of their minds. She had a bad feeling about this...</p><p>Sojiro blinked before looking down guiltily. "Really?" he asked quietly.</p><p>Konata scratched her cheeks. "Well... yeah. I'm not upset by the fact that my mom is gone. It'd just be nice to know how it feels to have one. Ms. Kuroi's been basically like a mom to me for three years now. And it's not like you hate each other, right? And, I don't know, you two seemed to be a good pairing to me. It felt like a best case scenario..."</p><p>Konata laughed awkwardly. "I really shouldn't have brought the topic up. It's not like anything would come of it."</p><p>"Why not?" Yutaka asked, her small voice sounding especially loud in the silence of the room.</p><p>Konata shrugged. "Well, I'm going to college in a few months. I'll basically be swamped with stuff to do that I can't afford to slack off on. Even <em>if</em> I suddenly got a mom, it's not like I'd enjoy having one."</p><p>Sojiro looked at her seriously though still notably unsure. "How long have you felt this way"</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe a few months ago? I just think it would have been nice. Like, if this happened last year, I'd be pushing harder. But now? I don't think I have the right to force anyone, especially not you, dad."</p><p>"Gah!" Konata suddenly yelled. "Can't we talk about something else now? Obviously this topic makes all of us uncomfortable."</p><p>Sojiro scowled but made no comment. "If you want," he said, "then by all means, change the topic."</p><p>Thus the conversation continued as if the previous topic was never brought up. Though there was a noticeable tenseness in the air that night...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>In the kitchen, Miyuki set down two glasses of hot chocolate onto the table and sat down across from Minami. Minami took said mug and took a sip. Miyuki took a sip as well. There was silence for a time as they enjoyed each other company and the warmth of the drink they were drinking.</p><p>"So," Miyuki began. "Tell me about your day. You weren't at dinner so we didn't get to talk. Please indulge me."</p><p>"Hmm..."Minami took another sip and closed her eyes, trying to think of a concise way to detail her day. "Well, we went to that family restaurant near the station two stops over. The food was good and the waiters were nice. Yutaka pointed out that I inadvertently made one of the waiters blush when I thanked him for the meal. I honestly had no idea."</p><p>Miyuki smiled. "Oh, that must have been cute."</p><p>Minami looked down. "Yutaka seemed to think so. She found my obliviousness amusing."</p><p>"I can imagine so. To think someone who can read body language didn't see something as obvious as a person blushing." Miyuki giggled. "It <em>is</em> pretty amusing when you think about it."</p><p>Miyuki then took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm sorry about that. I meant no offence."</p><p>Minami closed her eyes again. "Don't worry. None was taken. It was just a small annoyance, but there was no harm done."</p><p>She then continued telling Miyuki her day, though there wasn't much to talk about - there was very little that happened which would be considered interesting. However, while the individual moments would be considered uninteresting, the entire date taken as a whole was another story.</p><p>"I think we lost something," Minami said. "There's something just... missing... in our relationship."</p><p>Miyuki gave her a sad look. It wasn't pity, that much Minami could tell. What could it be? Disappointment? Perhaps. Either way, there was one thing Minami was certain of. She <em>knew</em> something. She knew and chose to keep it from her.</p><p>"That's... unfortunate," Miyuki said, choosing her words carefully. "What do you think is wrong?"</p><p>Minami frowned. "I don't know. I'm scared, honestly. I wish I did..."</p><p>Miyuki tilted her head, closing her eyes. "Hmm. Give it your best guess."</p><p>"I don't..." Minami stopped herself and thought. If Miyuki knew something, obviously she was trying to fix it. That was just in her nature. She'd never get directly involved, but she'd help from behind the stage. From her and Yutaka's problems with the death threats to Kagami's depression - she was helping with all of that. That said, there <em>must</em> be a reason she was asking that question. So, then, what should Minami say?</p><p>"I... I don't understand her anymore," Minami finally answered. "She notices things more than I can and she tells me about it, but... recently, the way she reacts to it doesn't make sense to me."</p><p>"I assume that incident with the waiter is an example?"</p><p>"Yes. When she pointed out how the waiter was blushing, she said '<em>so I'm not the only one'</em> under her breath. I don't she meant for me to hear her."</p><p>Miyuki's face remained an impassive look of interest. It wasn't that she found it entertaining or engaging. It looked more like she was piecing together a puzzle. And it seemed like the puzzle involved Minami's relationship with Yutaka. Yet, Minami doubted if anyone other than herself would have realized what Miyuki's expression meant. She was hiding it. Why though?</p><p>Minami gave Miyuki a puzzled look of her own. <em>There's something she isn't telling me...</em></p><p>However, all suspicion Minami had was shelved as she opted to change the topic. Nothing good would come of this so it was better that they talk about something else.</p><p>"What about you, Nee-san? How was <em>your</em> day?"</p><p>Miyuki smiled "Hmm, well, my day wasn't quite as interesting as yours but perhaps that's just my opinion." She closed her eyes, thinking. "Well, starting from the time you left..."</p><p>Minami breathed a sigh of relief. Miyuki didn't further the topic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Discussions at Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagami opened her eyes to darkness. It was a complete darkness - one so pitch black that Kagami could almost feel the eyes of the abyss staring back at her as her eyes desperately tried to look for light in the infinite void of nothingness before her. They were coming for her. No - they were already there, pinning her down. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She tried to cry out but found that she couldn't. There was no chance of escape. She was done for.</p><p>Of course, after several agonizing minutes, Kagami felt a weight lift from her chest. She could move and again. She very quickly realized that she might just have awoken some time before dawn. There was no abyss or creatures of the night to speak of. That just her mind trying to justify her body's apparent paralysis, connecting non-existent dots to come to a illogical conclusion. Even still, the fear felt all too real. When she tried to move her hands, which in itself was a surprisingly difficult task, she could tell they were shaking.</p><p>She gave a tired sigh of relief, and groped around for her phone. Upon finding it, she flipped it open and checked the time. The light stung her eyes.</p><p><em>It's three AM. </em>Kagami squinted at the phone screen. <em>That explains why its so dark. Just a few hours before dawn. And the sky's probably covered with clouds so there's no moonlight.</em></p><p>She relaxed into her bed. <em>That was terrible,</em> she thought. <em>Absolutely terrible.</em></p><p>It had been a long while since she woke up the way she did. The last time it happened, she and Tsukasa still shared a room - and that was ages ago. She had forgotten how scary that was. It still maintained its status as the worst thing Kagami had ever experienced.</p><p>She lied down in silence for a few minutes, only speaking up when she realized. "I don't wanna go back to sleep," she suddenly said, quickly sitting up. "I need some air." She stood and began changing into her casual clothes.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>It had to be noted that the grey twilight before dawn brought with it a ghostly mist, giving the neighborhood an aura of calm. Granted, that aura of calm was already apparent regardless of the mist, but even but that was beside the point. The mist amplified said aura of calm to unprecedented levels, though amplified might not be the right term. It also helped that there was literally no activity in the streets since everyone was asleep. Everyone except Miyuki.</p><p>She had not slept. Her mind was far too busy thinking of the conflict between Minami and Yutaka. It permeated her thoughts so thoroughly that she couldn't settle down and rest. Really, it was quite a pickle since she now paced back and forth in her room, still awake yet feeling very sleepy. It didn't help that she kept the lights on.</p><p><em>I know both sides of the story,</em> Miyuki thought, <em>but I can't seem to puzzle together how I'm supposed to fix things. Yes, I could always just tell them what their problems are with each other, but without proper communication between them, it's a temporary solution at best.</em> She sighed in tired frustration. <em>Oh, how I miss the months where their problems involved Minami's guilt for giving Yutaka a surprise kiss. It was so much simpler back then.</em></p><p>Miyuki idly grabbed her phone from her nightstand, feeling the strange compulsion to check it. And then, as if to give meaning to her sudden urge, it suddenly started ringing. <em>Hiiragi Kagami</em>, her screen said. She quickly pressed accept and brought the phone to her ear.</p><p>"Good morning, Kagami," Miyuki greeted. She was met with an earful of static before Kagami replied.</p><p>[M-Miyuki-san! ... um, good morning... I didn't expect you to answer so quickly... I guess you were already awake...]</p><p>Miyuki smiled. "Yes. I've been having trouble sleeping lately. Things have been on my mind. Am I right to assume it's the same with you? I mean, it's a little past five in the morning. Why else would you call at this time?" More static came blaring through the phone speakers.</p><p>[I - but - er - things on my mind...? Well... you can say that, yeah - just... uh...]</p><p>Miyuki repressed a giggle. She could almost see Kagami's flustered face. She was once again reminded why Konata liked teasing people so much - especially Kagami.</p><p>"In any case, what made you call now of all times?" There was a pause before the response.</p><p>[Well, for some reason, I had a feeling you were up.]</p><p>"Curious," Miyuki said. "I wouldn't write off that this might be a complete coincidence but it is quite interesting that it happened none the less. Hmm..." She closed her eyes. "I suppose it doesn't really matter," she concluded. "Ah, would you care to speak, Kagami? I don't think you called me with no topic in mind."</p><p>[I woke up in a cold sweat, feeling completely terrified.]</p><p>For a few seconds, the only the low buzzing of the phone speakers could be heard. Miyuki had some trouble fully understanding what she just heard. "May I have more context, please?"</p><p>[I kinda don't wanna talk about it over the phone. Would it be okay if I come over?]</p><p>Miyuki thought for a bit. "Well, I don't mind if you're willing to go through the trouble of commuting here."</p><p>[*Chuckle* You don't need to worry about that. Look outside your window.]</p><p>There was a pause. Miyuki blinked as it dawned upon her what Kagami just told her. "You don't mean to say..." She didn't finish her sentence as she quickly headed over to her window to check outside. "Kagami."</p><p>Sure enough, Kagami was standing in front of their gate, looking at Miyuki's window. She waved hello, to which Miyuki waved back.</p><p>Miyuki pieced together the puzzle of Kagami's words earlier. "The reason you had a feeling I was up," Miyuki said, echoing Kagami's words. "It was my shadow, wasn't it?"</p><p>[I saw someone going in circles in your room. Who else could it have been other than you?]</p><p>Miyuki smiled. "Well, it could have been Minami... But I see your point. " She chuckled and shook her head. "I'll be down in a bit. Please bear with the cold for a little while longer."</p><p>[I'm wearing three layers here, Miyuki. I can bear with the cold. What's killing me are my feet. See you in a bit -click-]</p><p>With that, the call ended and Miyuki headed down stairs to let someone in for the second time in six hours.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Misao jumped out of bed, feeling a little bit groggy but otherwise awake. Just as she did yesterday, she made her way to the bath room to brush her teeth, after which, she returned to her room to change into her track suit. She felt mildly hungry but she decided to do her morning exercise first before cooking breakfast. Thus, she went down stairs, went out side and began stretching.</p><p>"Hmm, I'll probably have to run for an hour," she muttered to herself upon finishing her stretches. She checked her phone for the time before stuffing it in her tracksuit pocket. "I wonder how many laps I can do around the town?" She smirked, crouching down onto the street. "Only one way to find out."</p><p>With the time limit set, Misao burst into a sprint, quickly reaching her top speed in a matter of seconds. At the pace she was going, most of her route around her neighborhood went by like a blur. Not that it really mattered. She had chosen the route she took for the the very fact that she had had ran through it so many times that it didn't distract her anymore.</p><p>Thus, she didn't see the corner store that was in the process of opening - she'd get back to it later that day if she ever needed to buy some soda or snacks. She didn't see the moving van from the other side of the corner either. It came as a big surprise as she narrowly dodged getting hit by both a side mirror. But, other than those two incidents, her run was quite uneventful.</p><p>An hour later, Misao circled another bend and skidded to a stop in front of her house. Ten minutes into her run, she slowed her pace to a jog. Forty minutes later, she picked the pace back up and sprinted for the rest of her allotted time. Her run that morning was significantly more strenuous that it had been in the previous day - with significantly more laps.</p><p>Really, though, she needed it. For most of the day prior, she had been restless and completely uneasy inside the house. There was a certain feeling of confinement that didn't leave her at all during that day. It more or less came from Ayano and her admittedly understandable but even still unpleasant personal issues with both herself and her sister. It wasn't like Misao wanted no part in all that drama, it's just that she had long gotten tired of it. Everyone seemed to have drama in their lives, she noticed. Kagami's drama was already difficult enough to deal with, but piling on everyone else's just makes it all the more tiring. It made her want to be alone and stop concerning herself with people.</p><p>And that was concerning in and of itself, she thought. She always saw herself as a people-person. She saw herself as someone who did well in groups - arguably better in groups, even. But recently, being in a group just exhausted her. Everyone had problems they were dealing with and, whether they meant to or not, they'd end up involving Misao in some way. It was frustrating - more so because she can't really help rather than the very fact that they got her involved at all. She was fine getting involved as long as she could actually <em>help</em>.</p><p>She was useless in most situations. She could never fix the problem. At best, she'd distract people from the problem - and that usually made things worse in the long run. So why, then, would they keep involving her?</p><p>Though, she was probably part of the reason. On more than one occasion, she had deliberately intervened, disregarding her own uselessness in the situation. It was just her nature. She couldn't stand seeing people upset. She always wanted to help. Which was part of the reason she stayed with Kagami for so long, she realized.</p><p>Kagami was a mess. There was no denying it. But the thought of Kagami being happy drove Misao to her limit trying to help. She wanted Kagami to be happy. Misao knew with every fiber of her being: Kagami being happy was sure to make herself happy as well. She didn't know how. She just did.</p><p>Thus, she stayed with her. She stayed regardless of the pain and frustration that staying entailed. It was because she wanted Kagami to be happy. Her own happiness was directly tied to it.</p><p>Misao smiled wryly. <em>Is this love? Is this how I love? Is this seriously how I love?</em> She held back a bitter laugh. <em>This is honestly messed up...</em></p><p>Her introspection was cut short, however, by a voice from the front door of her house. "Oi, dog! Catch."</p><p><em>Masaru,</em> she thought, turning to face him only to reflexively block, fumble, and ultimately catch a water bottle casually tossed her way. She glared at Masaru. "Hey, give me some more time to react next time, why don't ya?" She then looked down at the bottle, finally realizing he was trying to be nice. "And... uh... thanks?"</p><p>Masaru raised an eyebrow but his expression remained dry and unenthusiastic. "One, duly noted. I'll give you a warning maybe a split second earlier next time."</p><p>"That doesn't help!"</p><p>"Two, don't mention it. I get the feeling you really pushed yourself today so I thought I'd do you a favor. Considering you were standing there for a good five minutes, you must have <em>really</em> been tired.." He smirked. "Imagine it. You were drenched in sweat, staring angrily into space. You looked like a crazy person."</p><p>Her frown deepened "Oh, fuck you." With that she set the bottle down and started her cool-down stretches.</p><p>Masaru sat down at the steps and waited for her to finish. After a few minutes he spoke up again. "So, what was up with that, though? Stopping and thinking isn't normally what you'd do when you have a problem. What's wrong?"</p><p>Standing up straight, Misao picked up the bottle and uncapped it. "Ah," she gasped after a long swig. She then turned to Masaru. "How did you do it?"</p><p>There was a certain echo to those words in the silence that followed - and echo and a sense of desperation. The two maintained eye-contact, not speaking but communicating nonetheless. What did Misao mean by that question? Well, it was pretty obvious between the two of them.</p><p>Masaru closed his eyes, bowing his head. "Three years is a long time, Misao," he muttered. "I can't tell you how I survived that long. I honestly don't know myself."</p><p>"I don't know if I can do this..."</p><p>Masaru looked up, giving Misao a condescending half-smile. "You don't know a lot of things." He stood and turned to the door, gripping the handle. With out looking back, he said, "Just wing it. It's worked before, hasn't it?"</p><p>With that, Masaru went back into the house, leaving Misao standing outside, sweaty and freezing in the morning breeze.</p><p>"But it <em>didn't</em> work before," Misao muttered a minute later. "In the end, winging it didn't work. So what am I supposed to do...?"</p><p>Her question wasn't answered.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>A familiar scene presented itself to Kagami and Miyuki. They both sat in comfortable couches in the Takara living room, sipping warm drinks as the let the calm silence linger. The sense of dejavu was well deserved as they realized that they were, in fact, in the very same situation just one day prior.</p><p>"I don't know what to say," Miyuki said. "I've never experienced a night terror. Nightmares, yes, but never something like that."</p><p>Kagami scowled, taking a sip of her drink. "The last time it happened was years ago. I don't know why it happened again today, but it was terrible..."</p><p>"So, I suppose that's your reason for being out this early in the morning?" Miyuki asked, taking a sip as well. Kagami nodded. "Hmm. I don't understand one thing," she said, to which Kagami responded by raising an eyebrow. "Of all the places to visit, why here? My house is, with out a doubt, the farthest from your house."</p><p>Kagami looked down at her drink, her reflection distorted in the rippling drink. "I just felt like it," she muttered. "Besides," she added, "I needed the exercise."</p><p>"You walked over 10 kilometers early in the morning while lacking sleep - plus, it must have been incredibly cold. Exercise or not, that is very bad for your health."</p><p>"I don't know, okay? You felt like the right person to go to. I just... I don't know..."</p><p>Miyuki looked impassively before closing her eyes taking another sip. What was she to say? Kagami wasn't an idiot so she was sure to know the risk - she didn't need Miyuki scolding her for it. But still a lone girl going out in the dead of night to walk the streets? The very thought of it brought an incredible amount of worry.</p><p>"Did you tell your parents?"</p><p>Kagami went wide-eyed. "I didn't tell my parents," she said in a sudden realization, sounding just as horrified as her parents would be when they find out she left the house.</p><p>Miyuki took another sip before setting her drink down onto the table. Her first impulse was to say 'oh dear' though, for whatever reason, she remained silent. Either way, her reaction was appropriate. She closed her eyes and took a slow and deep breath.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Yutaka awoke that morning feeling more tired than she'd been in months. She was also somewhat dizzy, but not quite dizzy enough to be unable to walk in a straight line. Still, walking was <em>not</em> easy. She had to keep one hand on the wall to take any step with some semblance of confidence that she wouldn't fall over - it was more a precaution for a possible risk than a compensation for lack of ability. And since she was hugging the wall, she immediately noticed that Konata's door was open when she reached that point in the hallway.</p><p>"Oh, good morning, Onee-chan," Yutaka greeted. When there was no response, she entered for a closer look.</p><p>Konata was sitting in the corner on her bed, legs up to her chest and staring blankly into space. She looked absolutely miserable. Yutaka frowned as the sight of her. "Konata?" she said worriedly.</p><p>Konata blinked and then looked at Yutaka, a smile forming on her face almost instantly. "Ey, Yutaka. Good morning," she greeted.</p><p>Yutaka gave a small smile as well, though Konata's sudden switch from sad to happy was still somewhat disconcerting. "Is something wrong?" she asked apprehensively.</p><p>"Yes. Something was wrong. Keyword: was." Konata jumped out of bed and began stretching. "I couldn't sleep so I stayed awake the whole night. Do you have any idea how bored I was? There was no one in the house to talk to and the people of the internet forums I go to were being absolute assholes. I literally just had to sit down and force myself into a state of absolute mindlessness to survive the night."</p><p>"Did it help?"</p><p>"I guess? It was pretty much the same as sleep, except I don't feel rested at all."</p><p>"Isn't that bad, though?" Yutaka asked worriedly. "It's not healthy, staying up all night. Don't you have a big day today with Hiyori-san?"</p><p>Konata scowled, seeming to think on the situation. "Meh, I'll catch on sleep tomorrow," she decided. "It's not like we don't have a week of winter break still waiting on us."</p><p>Konata then began herding Yutaka out the door. "Now let's go have some breakfast. I'm starving!"</p><p>"Ah. Konata, stop. My pajama pants caught on something. Wait!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Kagami sat uncomfortably next to Miyuki at the table. When she went to Miyuki's house, she did not expect to have breakfast with her family. Further increasing her discomfort was the knowledge that her own mother and father were very upset at her for leaving the house in the middle of the night - she could tell from their voices on the phone. Thankfully, it didn't seem like Miyuki and Minami's parents were of the same opinion on the matter. They were more happy that she wasn't hurt than they were disapproving of her sneaking out. Still, it did nothing to help Kagami's conscience.</p><p>"Relax, Kagami," Miyuki said, spoon feeding her some omelet rice. "Now chew... and swallow... Isn't that better?"</p><p>Kagami stared dryly at Miyuki, unperturbed by the kind smile she was giving. "I can eat on my own, you know?"</p><p>Miyuki raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I am aware. So why, then, were you just staring into your food like it upsetting?" She brought spoonful to Kagami's mouth. "Now, will you eat on your own or must I continue this? This is just as awkward for me as it is for you."</p><p>Kagami scowled, lightly pushing away Miyuki's spoon in favor of using her own.</p><p>Across the table, Honoka giggled. "My, my. I never thought indirect kisses were such a casual thing these days."</p><p>Kagami blinked, then glanced at Miyuki. She just ate another spoonful of food, already bringing up another one. "Wait, we seriously just..." She was not able to finish that sentence as a wave of guilt suddenly knocked the wind out of her lungs.</p><p>
      <em>I... I just kissed Miyuki... Indirectly, yeah, but... but... am I fine with this...? It's just an indirect kiss. Not an actual one. It doesn't count... Would Misao think that...? Probably... Unless I actually go kissing other people, it shouldn't matter... right...? I'm not cheating, right...? She'd be okay with this... she would...</em>
    </p><p>"Breathe, Kagami." Kagami suddenly felt Miyuki squeeze tightly on her shoulder. "It's nothing to worry about."</p><p>Miyuki then turned. "Honoka-san, please keep any teasing of that nature to yourself. She isn't exactly in a good spot right now in regards to... that particular topic." She was choosing her words carefully.</p><p>Honoka frowned, upset by the turn of events. "I did not mean any harm, but I suppose intentions don't reflect the consequence. I'm sorry Kagami. I'll be sure to be more tactful next time."</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"Thank you for the meal," Minami said, standing up. She then took her dishes and brought it to the kitchen.</p><p>Kagami, still somewhat shaken, watched the mint-haired girl leave the room. She seemed upset. Then Kagami glanced at Miyuki, who already looked to be analyzing what was wrong.</p><p>"Um, Miyuki," Kagami muttered. "The thing with Minami..."</p><p>"It's complicated," Miyuki answered cryptically. Then she continued eating, not saying another word.</p><p>Kagami glanced worriedly between the two adults who were similarly confused by Minami leaving. <em>My coming here might have been a mistake,</em> she thought to herself.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Konata stood at the stove, frying up the remains of last night's rice to make breakfast. They had enough left for two or three people - which was perfect because there were only three people in the house.</p><p>Sojiro entered the kitchen, taking his usual seat at the table. "Good morning, girls," he greeted tiredly.</p><p>"Good morning Uncle Sojiro."</p><p>Konata turned off the stove, transferring the rice into three bowls. "Morning, Dad," Konata greeted, setting down the bowls and taking a seat. "Why're you up so early?"</p><p>Sojiro smiled, turning to Yutaka. "Yuki called me just now. She'll be visiting for the holidays. She'll arrive later tonight and will stay until New Year's day."</p><p>Yutaka's smile could turned night into day with how bright it was. "Mom's visiting?"</p><p>"I bet Yui-neesan's gonna be just as happy," Konata commented, following suit and smiling as well. "This is great. Haven't seen Aunt Yuki in years."</p><p>"Neither have I," Sojiro said in agreement. "Hopefully we can have some time to catch up."</p><p>Yuki Kobayakawa, younger sister of Sojiro Izumi and mother of both Yui Narumi and Yutaka Kobayakawa, was a woman responsible for Konata's quick wit. From as early as five years old, Konata was having conversations with her aunt that could be compared to the kind of back and forth banter that she and Kagami would often engage in. The hours they'd talk, seamlessly transitioning from one topic to another despite how random the train of thought seemed. Konata missed talking to Yuki, and hopefully it'll still be as engaging as it used to be.</p><p>"Looks like today's gonna be a busy day," Konata said, grinning. "I've got a date today, a family reunion tonight, and a Christmas MMO event at midnight. This'll be fun."</p><p>Yutaka and Sojiro agreed. The day was going to be fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Traditionally, Christmas in Japan is a romantic holiday celebrated with a significant other, preferably over KFC fried chicken due to an incredibly effective marketing campaign that made it a tradition several decades ago. I was not aware of most of this when I wrote these chapters.</p><p>Yuki Kobayakawa is technically a character that exists in canon, but so little is known about her that I decided to just write an OC—specifically an OC that informs Yutaka's rare instances of vindictiveness. You'll see what I mean in a future chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Discussions Over Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Konata walked purposefully through the sea of people that filled the streets of Akihabara. What would normally be gross and sweaty mess of humidity was significantly more comfortable due to the cold weather. Thus, the crowd did not bother her nearly as much as it normally did. And even if it did, she would just ignore it. She had a date today. A date to die for, so to speak.</p><p>"Tamura, Yasaka. Report," Konata ordered, using the commanding tone of her Haruhi voice.</p><p>Hiyori elbowed through the crowd to walk at Konata's side. "Gamerz at twelve o' clock. They still have a lot in stock but it won't last long. If we're gonna buy, it's now or never."</p><p>Ko followed soon after. "The most crowded area is the manga section. Second is the DVDs and Blu-rays."</p><p>Konata kept a serious face, but she had the urge to grin. "As expected," she growled. "Do you know your roles?"</p><p>Hiyori and Ko nodded. "The two of us break through the crowds and get the manga and DVDs we want, while Tamura here runs around grabbing as much stuff from the low density areas as possible."</p><p>"Excellent. Remember our purchase list. Higher the place on the list, the higher the purchase priority." A smile found it's way on Konata's face as they approached their destination. "Begin operation. Lock and load, people."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>"Wait, seriously?"</p><p>A not quite expected surprise came to Kagami's door step that morning when two individuals of the names Misao Kusakabe and Ayano Minegishi respectively showed up to visit. Misao, of course, was not surprising to see in the slightest. They had agreed to meet every other day after their vacation began. Ayano, on the other hand, was a friend she did not expect to see for quite some time. It got her feeling quite guilty, in fact, as she suddenly realized that she had made no plans to see the orange haired girl at all during vacation. And she had the gall to call Ayano her friend.</p><p>But that guilt was pushed aside as the three talked in Kagami's room, Misao playfully kicking round on the bed as she read some manga while the other two discussed a rather... awkward topic... at the table.</p><p>"Yes. I've been in love with Misao for a long time now."</p><p>The silence that followed was uncomfortably confusing. Kagami wasn't sure what expression she should make so she ended up giving Ayano and halfhearted and unsure smile. "Oh... okay then..."</p><p>Ayano giggled, shaking her head. "Relax, Kagami. This isn't a big deal... At least not anymore."</p><p>A shadow of pain fell over Ayano's face but passed as quickly as it came. Kagami barely saw the shifting emotions. She almost doubted what she saw. But she did. And she knew what it entailed. It <em>was</em> a big deal. Ayano shouldn't have been downplaying how important it was. And yet, the feeling of sad, quiet acceptance Kagami sensed in Ayano made the her more inclined to believe. At the time, it <em>was</em> a big deal. Now, it most likely wasn't.</p><p>With a little bit of reluctance, Kagami nodded. Really, what else was she to do? All of that had passed without her even knowing. It's not like she could have changed anything - not right then. Maybe if she weren't so caught up in her own worries, she probably could have helped... right?</p><p>"Is it okay if I ask some questions?" Kagami asked.</p><p>Ayano smiled. "By all means."</p><p>Kagami swallowed. What was she doing? This type of personal matter wasn't the type of thing you asked people about. Then again, Ayano had brought up the topic in the first place and it was a topic Kagami had no knowledge of. Of course she'd have questions. It was to be expected. So why did she feel so bad about asking?</p><p>"So... uh... why didn't you tell her? Misao, I mean, like at the time. You knew Misao had a crush on me but was really confused about her feelings back then. Why didn't you tell her when she wasn't sure yet?"</p><p>Ayano closed her eyes as she stated her simple reason for not having spoken of her love to the person whom she loved. It was a short answer, and very well explains the entirety of her struggles with Misao, Masaru, and her older sister. But, Kagami had none of the context so the explanation gave more questions than answers.</p><p>"I was confused and ended up falling in love with her brother as well."</p><p>There was a pause before Kagami's reply.</p><p>"What."</p><p>A flat <em>what</em> came as the response as Kagami continued to try and piece together what in the world Ayano was talking about. After which Ayano decided to detail her plight from the very beginning - from her misunderstanding with Misao that caused her to ask Masaru out three years ago to the to the emotional climax and resolution that constituted most of yesterday. After thirty minutes of exposition, Kagami was left slack-jawed and emotionally drained.</p><p>The entire story held a number of similarities with Kagami's own love life - enough that they couldn't possibly be coincidences. For one, Misao had been the cause of both, for another, the respective girl was in love with someone else before the incidents began. There were many more, and the dots were connecting themselves in Kagami's mind faster than she'd like. And what made matter's worse was the fact that the most significant similarity, albeit the broadest one she could list off, was also the most unpleasant. The pony-tailed tsundere had one word to describe it.</p><p>"Wow," she muttered. "That was depressing. Really really depressing..."</p><p>"Tell me about it," Misao muttered. The two turned to Misao who had finished reading her manga and was now lying perpendicular to the bed, her head, arms, and shoulders dangling limply off the edge. "You two are messed up," she said, a playful smirk adorning her face. "And to think you two are my best friends. Talk about a pain in the ass."</p><p>Ayano chuckled while Kagami pouted indignantly. "Well, it's not my fault I'm messed up," Kagami grumbled, looking away. "Besides, I'm already trying to get better."</p><p>Misao smiled lovingly. "Aww, I know you are, Kagami." She crawled out of the bed and onto the floor, pulling Kagami into a big hug. "Don't take what I said to heart. You know I still love you."</p><p>"Hey! Misao, quit it." Kagami made a half-serious attempt to push the brunette away. "I'm too tired to deal with this right now. Just get off." She stopped struggling. She could sense Misao would have let go if she gave more effort in escaping though she was not sure whether she wanted that anymore. Relaxing into her girlfriend's arms wasn't as unpleasant as she initially expected to be. Misao smiled.</p><p>As Ayano happily watched the two act cute, she asked, "How can you be tired? It's almost noon."</p><p>Kagami blinked and then scratched her cheek. She had slept not even three hours that night, walked a considerable distance in the near freezing morning air, and may have accidentally pushed a mother and daughter into a disagreement of some sort, all before nine in the morning. "How can you be tired," while a perfectly normal question, was one that annoyed Kagami to an unfortunate degree, not only because she was asked it, but also because she needed to formulate an answer from the confusing mess that was her day up to that point.</p><p>"Uh... about that..."</p><p>What followed was another not-quite-as-long moment of exposition wherein Kagami explained what happened that morning. It didn't take thirty minutes this time, but it was long enough that it was already lunch time by the time she finished.</p><p>"So then I got home and got a brutal scolding by my mom and dad. You guys arrived maybe an hour after," Kagami said, finally putting an end to her story.</p><p>Miki's voice came muffled through the door. "Girls! Lunch is ready! Come on down now!"</p><p>Kagami wriggled out of Misao's hold and stood up. "C'mon, we'll talk some more after lunch."</p><p>Misao jumped to her feet. "Hey, there was that bit about an indirect kiss. Could you repeat that part."</p><p>Kagami's face reddened slightly as she glanced to the door. "Later," she said, grabbing Misao's hand and walking out of the room with her.</p><p>Ayano watched them leave, still keeping that same smile on her face, though it looked somewhat sadder and a little bit more frustrated than it did previously. "I'm kind of jealous, but they're just too cute." With that, she sighed, standing up to follow them to the kitchen.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>A little something to take note of when dealing with an upset Minami is that her anti-social tendencies start to seem significantly more anti-social the more upset she is. Miyuki was all too aware of this fact as she tried to get the mint haired girl to leave her room for the third time that morning. The first time was just a few minutes after they finished breakfast - Kagami hadn't even gone home yet. The second time was just a few hours ago, a near equal amount of time between the first and third attempt. And, of course, her third attempt that was occurring right then. The previous had failed in similar manners - no words from the pinkette had garnered any response. It was an exercise in futility, she was starting to think, but she was concerned for the mint haired girl. As nosy as it seemed, she would continue to pester. Hopefully, the saying "third time's the charm" bore some merit in her situation.</p><p>"Minami, please open up. At least have lunch with us. You don't need to talk. Just don't disregard your health."</p><p>To Miyuki's surprise, she received her first reply since Minami locked herself up. Now that she thought about it, it made sense that she'd receive one for that particular set of statements. Minami was a nurse's assistant at school and self-proclaimed wet-nurse to one Yutaka Kobayakawa. Health was probably important to her.</p><p>The door opened, with Minami's stoic glare directly behind. Of course, the glare was just what her face looked like - Miyuki could tell that Minami wasn't angry, at least not at her. But she <em>was</em> upset, and that definitely showed.</p><p>"Nee-san," Minami said quietly, hand on the knob and door still only half open. "May I have a talk with you and our mothers? After lunch if needed."</p><p>Miyuki smiled sadly. Minami had probably been thinking of a way to approach the subject without sounding confrontational with their mothers. And, more than likely, to cool off as well. She was not in a speaking mood when she left the table during breakfast, that was for sure. Despite how closed off her body language still was, this was significantly more approachable.</p><p>"Well let's go. Our food today is Hungarian sausages with baked potatoes."</p><p>Minami nodded and exited her room, joining Miyuki in the hallway. Miyuki found it interesting to note that, in addition to still looking deep in thought, Minami now also looked somewhat excited. Perhaps she was looking forward to having a relatively simple meal compared to what they normally have? If so, Miyuki had to shoot down her expectations.</p><p>"My mother is the one who cooked today so it's best to be prepared for the worst."</p><p>Minami managed a smile though it had a twinge of disappointment. Miyuki didn't blame her. Yukari's cooking was sub-par but was usually passable. Not something to look forward to but at least it was something.</p><p>With that, the two headed to the dinning table for lunch.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Yutaka's meal was interrupted by the honking of a car horn.</p><p>She had taken one of Konata's leftover meals from the previous night out of the fridge and plopped the box into the microwave to re-heat. After around a minute and a half of waiting, a resounding -<em>ding</em>- signaled that the microwave was done with it's job and had gone cold, ready to be opened up. Yutaka did so and took from its womb the warm meal it had given birth to. After which, she set the newborn box lunch onto the table, quietly asking herself how and why she came up with such a disturbing analogy for her re-heated meal. That was when she heard the car horn.</p><p>It was a familiar honk - one that she had heard multiple times. Recognizing the person who had probably parked outside, Yutaka headed to the front door and opened it. As expected, her sister, Yui, was standing at attention, smiling widely.</p><p>She gave a small wave, relaxing her posture. "Yoo-hoo, I'm here to hang out."</p><p>"Good morning, Onee-chan," Yutaka greeted cheerfully as she let the older sister in and closed the door. "I was just about to eat lunch. Sorry, but I only have enough for me."</p><p>"S'okay," Yui said, patting Yutaka's head. "I already ate. That's baby's all yours."</p><p>Yutaka blinked, silently wondering if she should bring up the topic of her weird and unusual analogy from earlier. She pictured the scenario in her head. <em>It's funny you say that,</em> she could say. <em>Because I was thinking that my lunch was a kind of baby and the microwave gave birth to it.</em> She bit back a wince when she imagined one of Yui's possible replies. <em>Well, going by that logic, wouldn't that mean you took a frozen baby, stuffed it into someone's womb, had it sit there for a while, and then take it back out again?</em> She then winced for real as she imagined what was described. After a few more imaginary back and forths, Yutaka decided it was best not to say anything.</p><p>They arrived at the kitchen and Yutaka took her seat, with Yui sitting across from her. Yui stared worriedly, causing Yutaka to worry a bit as well. "Is something wrong, Onee-chan?"</p><p>"Yutaka, how do you feel?" Yui asked, an uncharacteristically serious expression on her face.</p><p>"Uh..." Yutaka shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I guess I feel a little light headed, but-"</p><p>She was cut off when Yui leaned forward, putting her hand on Yutaka's forehead. "That's a lot warmer than normal," Yui said anxiously. She pressed her palm on Yutaka's throat next to confirm her suspicions. "Yup. Looks like you've got a slight fever."</p><p>Yutaka blinked. <em>Oh, that explains why I'm being so weird, then,</em> she thought, feeling somewhat relieved. She was starting to think that the surreal and disturbing scenarios she was imagining was something normal for her that she just didn't realize. The fact that she had a fever served to explain why she was imagining them - she tended to act that way when she was sick but did not realize it. When she was aware of her being sick, she normally forced herself to keep her mind on things like homework or a book she was reading. Really, she needed to think of anything except of just letting her mind wander or else she'd end up imagining weird things - like that one time when she imagined two Hiyori's drawing each other furiously only to rip the paper out of their respective sketch books, crumpling it up, and throwing it at the other Hiyori, before starting a new drawing of the other Hiyori, with the cycle repeating until they were both buried in paper. That was one of the most bizarre pseudo-controlled hallucinations she had ever imagined. She shuddered just thinking about it.</p><p>Yutaka smiled guiltily, scratching her cheek. "Now that you mention it, I did feel really bad when I woke up this morning. Still kinda do, actually."</p><p>Yui smiled as well. "You better hurry up and eat that. You need to get some rest. If we're lucky, that fever will have died down by the time mom arrives."</p><p>Yutaka nodded and began eating.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>At a small cafe just a block away from Gamerz, Konata slumped forward onto the table, resting her head on her arms. Ko sat across from her with a large pile of bags to her side. Hiyori was at the counter, paying for their drinks.</p><p>The Christmas-sale operation had gone without much incident. They got in, got the goods, and got out - not necessarily an easy feat to accomplish considering what '<em>getting in, the goods, and out</em>' entailed but it was accomplished all the same. Still, Konata could consider their successful mission a failure when looking at to from certain perspectives, particularly when regarding her wallet which was almost completely empty. She only had enough for the commute home. So much for what she had planned for the afternoon.</p><p>Ko leaned forward and patted Konata's head. "There there, senpai. If you need some money, I could always lend you some. I owe you a lot. Let me lessen that debt a little."</p><p>Konata tilted her head up just enough that she could see Ko under her bangs. "You owe me favors. Can you give me the exchange-rate for favors to yen?"</p><p>Ko sweat dropped. "Why not just take the money? I was prepared to spend everything I had today and I still have some left. I'll just give it to you."</p><p>Konata lowered her head again, groaning. "Noooo. I'd feel too guilty. I mooch off of people enough already. Actually taking money from some is just - ahhhhhh..."</p><p>Ko rested her chin on her palm, quietly waiting for Hiyori to arrive with their drinks while Konata's whining faded out of the audible sound spectrum. Eventually, the raven haired girl walked over, a three drinks meticulously held with only two arms. "Oi, Tamura, hurry up. Izumi's having whining episode and I don't know how to calm her down."</p><p>Hiyori rolled her eyes as she took her seat next to Konata, setting down the drinks. She then turned to the bluenette at her side and gave her a light chop to the head. Konata immediately sat up and looked at Hiyori with a victimized expression.</p><p>"Oh, Hiyori, how could you?" Konata asked. Hiyori gave her another chop to the head, this time with a little bit more force. "Ow! Okay, okay. I'll stop with the dramatics. Geez, you're like Kagami."</p><p>Ko raised an eyebrow at Hiyori. "I saw Hiiragi-senpai do it," Hiyori explained. "It seemed to work so I thought 'why not'." Ko blinked and then nodded, understanding.</p><p>"Really?" Konata said said, taking her iced coffee and aggressively sucking at the straw as she stared at Hiyori. "And when, pray-tell, did you see that? During one of your hunts for '<em>inspiration</em>'."</p><p>"Um, <em>no</em>," Hiyori lied, nervously sipping her own drink as she looked away.</p><p>Konata stared dryly at the guilty looking manga artist. "You're a really bad liar, Hiyori," she said flatly.</p><p>Hiyori sighed, deciding it's best that she not try to hide it anymore - it wasn't working anyway. "Okay, fine. Yes, I was looking for some inspiration and you two happened to be in the cafeteria at the time. It was really cute, okay?"</p><p>Ko snapped her fingers. "Oh, that's the one you made back in June, right? For that anthology you sold during Summer Comiket?"</p><p>"Yep. Exactly."</p><p>Konata cursed under her breath. She wasn't able to go to Summer Comiket so she wasn't able to read it. She'd have to check up on that later when she had money. Maybe Hiyori had more copies.</p><p>"In any case..." Ko pulled out several bills from out of her wallet. "Senpai, just take the money. This is not a request."</p><p>"Ahh." Konata buried her face in her arms. "No, I'm not taking any charities nor do I want to owe you people. I won't take the money." As she said this, her hand inched towards the bills in twitchy uncertainty.</p><p>"Hmm." Ko glanced at Hiyori, smirking. The raven haired girl snickered and gestured for her to keep going. Ko rolled her eyes and handed the bills to Konata, literally taking Konata's hand and putting the money in the middle of the bluenette's palm and closing it into a fist.</p><p>Konata looked up, guiltily pocketing the money. "Thank you," she muttered weakly, a defeated expression now adorning her face.</p><p>Ko grinned. "Don't mention it." She then removed the cap from her own drink and downed her entire cup. "Whoo, there's that caffeine," she said, crushing her now empty cup.</p><p>Hiyori took another sip of her own drink before leaning forward over the table. "Really, though. Why are you so against asking for help?" she asked, propping her head up with her arm.</p><p>"Ah, interesting you asked that," Konata said. "Because last night, I had a really weird dream. It wasn't a nightmare but it wasn't something I'd want to experience again. It was unpleasant, to say the least..."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Miyuki let the silence stay silent as the four of them ate. Something akin to a delicate balance was achieved that lunch. It was just awkward enough that no one was speaking, but comfortable enough that everyone still had an appetite. Thus, the table, while lacking conversation, was still very much active, albeit in terms of utensils cutting and stabbing the food and mouths chewing it. Not much else to comment on, if Miyuki had to be honest.</p><p>Upon finishing her meal, Minami set her fork and knife down vertically on her plate and cleared her throat. "Mother, may I have a word with you after lunch?" she asked, voice fairly low but still carrying all throughout the silent room. "If possible, may Yukari-san be there as well?"</p><p>Honoka glanced at Yukari before setting down her utensils and clasping her hands together over her face. "I take it I upset you?" Minami nodded in reply. Honoka sighed deeply. "Okay. After lunch, then." She began eating once more.</p><p>Miyuki felt that the silence had grown heavier. So heavy, in fact, that the precarious balance they had might tip at any moment. Just a few more minutes and both Yukari and Honoka would have finished eating. Wouldn't be long...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Minoru stopped in the middle of the canned-goods aisle and hurried towards the corner he just passed. "Aha!" He found Akira Kogami lying in wait, probably stalking him. "Look, Ms. Akira, I'm already buying you a present. You don't need to tail me while I'm shopping to see what it is."</p><p>"Yes I do," Akira replied stubbornly. "If you're gonna buy me something, it has to be something that I want or else you'd have wasted your money."</p><p>"I <em>know</em> what you want. We've been together for three years. We're practically family. Why do you still assume I don't know what you want?"</p><p>"<em>Because what I want couldn't possible be bought at at fucking supermarket</em>," she said angrily. "<em>Now stop pissing me off or we'll end up causing a scene!</em>"</p><p>Minoru rolled his eyes. "Alright, whatever." He gestured for Akira to follow. "Come on, Ms. Akira. After this, we're heading to the frozen food section."</p><p>As he turned towards the canned-goods aisle once more, he could have sworn he saw a glimpse of a smile forming on Akira's face. It was probably nothing but if <em>wasn't</em> nothing then the implications were... interesting... to say the least. He shelved that matter for later and focused on the canned-goods. Looked like canned beans went down in price that day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You'll find fewer and fewer Minoru/Akira scenes as the fic progresses, mostly due to me not really having anything interesting for them to do. They go on a date and stuff but that's about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Discussions Derailed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
      <em>Konata awoke that morning feeling a notable chill. Half of her blanket had fallen off the bed while the rest of it was barely even covering her small frame. It was also to be noted that she was not in her bed in her room but, weirdly enough, in Tsukasa's room. It had to be Tsukasa's. The youngest Hiiragi was the only person she knew who had that many stuffed animals. It was weird, though. She could have sworn Tsukasa had more. In any case, another question presented itself. Was Konata sleeping over? No. Impossible. All of Konata's own stuff was there as well - anime figurines in absurdly high shelves that probably meant they weren't to be touched any time soon, as opposed to the stuffed animals which were scattered around the room in easy to reach places. There was also stacks of manga on the table and some on the floor, all of which were volumes owned by Konata. Strange.<br/>
</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>As Konata looked around the room, she felt weirdly light. Just being in the room had a pleasant sensation welling up from the bottom of her heart. Something about the whole scenario just made her feel happy for some reason.</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>"Oh? You're up early." Konata turned towards the door to find Tsukasa smiling brightly. "Good morning, Konata," she greeted.</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>Konata stared curiously at the youngest Hiiragi. She was wearing blue one-piece dress with a green apron over it, with her hair tied with a bandanna as opposed to her usual ribbon. She seemed to be a little taller, with a slightly more developed body. She also looked like she was a somewhat chubbier, yet it made her seem all the cuter - it was like she was made of marshmallows.</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>As Konata kept staring, Tsukasa just giggled. "Aww, you're still half asleep. Alright, I'll give you a few more minutes. Breakfast will be waiting for you when you're ready." With that, the older looking Tsukasa left the room, leaving the door half open.</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>Konata blinked, quietly wondering to herself if she were dreaming. After a moment's consideration, she decided that she didn't care. She got up and went downstairs. What awaited was something of similar weirdness that didn't seem to bother her that much.</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>It was the very Hiiragi kitchen she had always known but it looked like there was a little bit of remodeling done. The room was a few square feet larger, and the table was now able to seat up to twelve people as opposed to just eight. Kagami sat at her usual spot, reading a something off her phone. She was wearing a grey pencil skirt and blazer, with glasses over her eyes, looking undoubtedly tired. Next to her sat Misao, now significantly more muscular than before - and not quite as cheerful looking, though her familiar fanged smile still adorned her face. She also still had her appetite which was apparent as she was wolfed down enough rice, meat, and vegetables for multiple people. Tadao Hiiragi sat opposite Kagami, similarly reading, this time a newspaper as opposed to a phone. He looked pretty much the same except for the hair, which was now mostly grey. Miki Hiiragi was currently helping Tsukasa with the dishes, also showing signs of aging. There was no mention of Matsuri and Inori though they still seemed to have their seats saved at the table.</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>Overall, Konata was sufficiently convinced that this was the future. Everyone looked older and more serious and yet still seemed very much like themselves. Thus, as Konata took her seat, she didn't feel all that out of place.</em>
    </p><p><em>Tsukasa and Miki set down the dishes. "Breakfast is served," Tsukasa said. "I'm sorry for taking so long. I wasn't expecting </em>everyone<em> to be eating this morning so I had to rush and make more than I normally do."</em></p><p>
      <em>"It's fine, Tsukasa," Kagami said, waving her hand dismissively. "With the amount of food Misao eats, it isn't surprising that you'd have your work cut out for you trying to keep everyone fed. Especially since we have a freeloader mooching off us." With that last sentence, Kagami smirked at Konata.</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>"Kagami," Tsukasa said, voice low in warning.</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>"I'm just teasing. I know she's been in a tight spot for a long time now. Ain't that right, Konata?"</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>Konata smiled wryly. "Well, I don't know. Perhaps you can enlighten me?"</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>Kagami raised eyebrow. "You still asleep there, Konata?"</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>"Maybe I am. I seem to have lapses in my memory."</em>
    </p><p><em>Kagami rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, short stuff. Let's just hope those </em>'lapses'<em> don't affect your job prospects." With that, she began eating.</em></p><p>
      <em>"Hey, I've been trying to find a job, okay? They just don't want me," Konata found herself saying. "I did pretty well in high school, didn't I? And I did awesome in my first year of college. That has to count for something."</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>"My understanding is that continued employment has more to do with work ethic than grades," Kagami said between spoonfuls of food. "Besides, you don't really have to stress as much as you are to find a job. As annoying as you are, we still care about you. You can take as long as you need to find a job that fits. We'll still be here for you."</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>Konata opened her mouth to say something, but ended up just nodding. Regrettably, she began eating.</em>
    </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Ko and Hiyori nodded thoughtfully as Konata finished her story. What were they supposed to say? "So... you dreamed you were married to Tsukasa-senpai and were living with her and Kagami-senpai?" Probably not that.</p><p>Konata lightly slapped the back of Hiyori's head. "That wasn't the point I was trying to make," she said with an annoying turning up of her nose.</p><p>"I know it wasn't, but it's gotta be important, right? It must mean you're serious about Tsukasa-senpai." Hiyori stopped to think for a bit. "Well, are you?" She asked.</p><p>Konata rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm serious about her. I am madly in love with Tsukasa Hiiragi. Now, shall we get back to the reason I told you that story in the first place?"</p><p>Ko waved her statement off dismissively. "Nah, there's no need. We got the gist of things. You basically don't wanna be a freeloader, right? You don't want to end up taking advantage of people?" Konata opened her mouth to say something but ended up just nodding. "Well, if that's what you're afraid of, then I don't see how that's gonna happen. As long as you don't take these blessings for granted, I don't think you have that much to be guilty about." Konata nodded again. "Besides, we're more interested in what you imagined the twins looking like when they're older. Tell me, what did you think of that older Tsukasa you dreamed up?"</p><p>"I..." Konata looked down, blushing as a smile appeared on her face. "I don't know, guys. She was still cute, but she was beautiful as well. I don't know what else to say."</p><p>"Well, senpai, consider it a good thing that you remember that dream so vividly. Your descriptions weren't that hard to spring board off of." Hiyori plopped her sketchbook in front of Konata. "Does this work?"</p><p>On the sketchbook was a realistic pencil drawing of Tsukasa. Just as Konata described, she looked older, with a longer yet at the same time rounder face. She still seemed to have the same kind eyes she always had. Konata stared in awe.</p><p>"Hiyori, this looks amazing."</p><p>After a few minutes of letting the bluenette gaze at the page, Hiyori tapped Konata's shoulder. "You can have the page, or I can scan it and paint it digitally if you want. That'd cost you extra, though."</p><p>Konata shook her head. "I'll just take it as it is."</p><p>Hiyori smiled and carefully tore the page out of her sketchbook. "How accurate was it to the one in your dream."</p><p>"It's pretty accurate, actually," Konata said quietly as the page was handed to her. She gingerly slipped it into one of the large artbooks that she had bought earlier so as to keep it from getting folds or wrinkles. "Thank you, Hiyori."</p><p>"No problem, senpai. I'm glad you like it."</p><p>The three otaku let the silence linger, content to just sip their drinks until they finished. Eventually they did and left the cafe. They split up to do what they planned to do for the rest of their respective days.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Minami stayed in the living room, patiently awaiting the rest of her family to finish lunch. She was seated on one of the two-person couches that were to the side of a large coffee table. She sat up straight, hands placed over her lap in the traditional lady-like manner. She was the image of calm and collectedness. Of course, that was just a mask she wore. Inside, her mind was buzzing with anxiety. It threatened to overwhelm her.</p><p>The wait would not be long. At most, she'd have to wait ten minutes. But even still, in her state, it might as well have been an hour. Every second ticked by in tense slow motion. It was like the entire world had been submerged in water - it didn't help that she felt out of breath despite not moving an inch for a while now. Or perhaps it was just a mere moment? She could hardly tell anymore.</p><p>It must be a result of her nervousness, she thought to herself. Unfortunately, that knowledge did nothing to ease her worries. And she doubted if she could snap herself out of it. And those doubts were confirmed when she thought up a long list of reasons of why she didn't need to worry. It didn't work.</p><p>Thus, she sat quietly, holding tightly to her hands, barely keeping them from shaking. The clock ticked on</p><p>Miyuki was the first to arrive, taking a seat on the couch next to Minami. She barely noticed Miyuki's presence. When Miyuki put her hand on the mint haired girl's shoulder, said girl recoiled. "It's me," Miyuki said quickly. "It's me," she repeated in a calmer, more controlled voice. Minami eventually relaxed her shoulders.</p><p>"I'm a little nervous," Minami said shakily. "I'm starting to have doubts about whether I should have started this in the first place."</p><p>"I don't know what you're planning, Minami," Miyuki said. "And since I don't know, I can't really advise you on whether or not you <em>'should'</em> have."</p><p>Minami lowered her head guiltily, debating on whether she had enough time to tell Miyuki before their mothers arrived. She had locked herself in her room for most of the morning asking herself various questions and only found out the answer to said questions right as Miyuki arrived to get her to eat lunch. Granted, Miyuki should have been there when Minami was still trying to figure things out - she would have come to the same conclusions she came to much earlier and would most likely not even feel as nervous as she felt - but she had been far too upset to allow that. By the time she was calm enough to actually figure out why she was upset in the first place, she had resolved herself to doing it alone, shutting out literally all possible distractions. But really, Miyuki needed to know. Minami just wish she had enough time to tell her. As it stood, they had minutes - possibly less - before the two mothers arrived. Miyuki needed to know, but Minami would not have the chance to tell her.</p><p>"Well, you're right. We don't have that much time. I suppose I'll just have to trust your judgement." Miyuki smiled reassuringly and gave Minami's shoulder a brief squeeze. "No need to worry, Minami. I'll have your back."</p><p>Minami felt a small smile tug at her lips and a feeling of warmth well up inside of her that soothed her twitchy nerves. The urge to pull Miyuki into a hug was strong but decided it would be best if she held off. Instead, she gave Miyuki a meaningful smile. "Thank you, nee-san."</p><p>Miyuki nodded slowly, returning the smile. The two waited together.</p><p>Less than two minutes passed before Yukari and Honoka arrived. The two sat on the two-person couch across the table from Minami and Miyuki, practically mirroring to two daughters in their seating. Minami noticed this, but didn't find it all that important. It did seem to pique Miyuki's interest, though. No doubt, Minami was going to hear more of it when the two reconvene later.</p><p>"Well, we're here," Honoka said. "Whatever you wish to say, we're going to listen."</p><p>Minami nodded, taking a deep breath to steel herself. She opened her mouth to speak, hoping her voice wouldn't fail her.</p><p>"Thank you for coming on such short notice-"</p><p>"It helps that the venue was the next room," Honoka cut cheekily. Minami ignored her.</p><p>"And I'd also like to apologize in advance. What I am about to say is rather... unpleasant," Minami said, pausing briefly to find the appropriate word and wincing as said word was uttered. "I want to explain myself in the best way I can so I ask that I not be interrupted. Please bear with me."</p><p>Minami paused, waiting for a reply. When she didn't get one, she continued.</p><p>"A little under six months ago, I believe my mother began a needlessly elaborate and altogether asinine plot to get her feelings noticed and ultimately reciprocated by Yukari-san. It involved countless offhand comments and passive-aggressive actions that only served to upset Yukari-san and in turn upset everyone else." Minami felt a twinge of satisfaction rise up inside her when she saw her mother wince. Said satisfaction was evened out by the feeling of guilt that seemed to push down with an equal amount of force. She ignored those feelings.</p><p>"In any case, that plot eventually fell apart and mother decided that it would be best if she were direct and spoke of her love outright." Minami scowled, knowing full well what her next word would do. "Of course, this plan worked. One might wonder why she wasn't direct in the first place." There was a certain bitterness in those last words.</p><p>As Honoka looked guiltily down at the ground and Yukari quietly grit her teeth, Minami felt Miyuki's stare on her. She glanced to the side and saw the pinkette's stern look. Minami closed her eyes slowly. She had finally figured it out, it seemed - and she didn't look all that pleased about it. She was about to get a lecture for sure. And to think Miyuki said she had Minami's back on this.</p><p>"Minami, please do not waste our time."</p><p>To Minami's surprise, it was not Miyuki's voice that spoke but Yukari's. Minami opened her eyes and turned to the older pinkette.</p><p>"I'm sorry I was so mean to you for those three months, I really am, but please don't take this out on Honoka." As Yukari said this, Minami's stoic glare remained trained on her. To Yukari's credit, she did not falter - not even a little. "She was not the one at fault. She-"</p><p>"Mother," Miyuki said, cutting Yukari off. "Let them have this. We're here because we were involved, but this is ultimately something between Minami and Honoka Iwasaki. Neither of us have the right."</p><p>Yukari stood. "Yes we do-"</p><p>"Yukari," Honoka said sharply. She raised her head and not even looking at the older Takara as she stared impassively at Minami. "I'd like to know what my daughter wants to say. I ask you to indulge us."</p><p>Minami felt a chill run up her spine. There had been very few times in her life that Honoka had gotten mad. And even when she wasn't really angry and only pretending - like she was right then - she was still unbelievably intimidating. Yukari's voice died in her mouth almost immediately as she stood there motionless, only to slowly sit back down.</p><p>"Please continue," Honoka said, looking back down, voice sounding considerably softer than before.</p><p>Minami let the silence hang in the air for a moment while she found her voice. "I... Anyway. Moving on," she began again, faltering somewhat. "Earlier this morning, you made a provocative comment that induced an undesirable result. Miyuki called you out on it and you apologized. I'm doing the very same thing right now by calling you out on what you did all those months ago."</p><p>"So..." Honoka looked up at Minami. "You're saying..."</p><p>"Yes," Minami said, nodding. "Apologize."</p><p>Honoka frowned. "You do understand that I am not solely responsible for that, yes?"</p><p>"I am well aware."</p><p>"You're <em>that</em> upset about this?"</p><p>"Yes. As a matter of fact, I am."</p><p>Honoka stared at Minami, not speaking, not looking away, and not making any facial expression whatsoever. Minami couldn't read her. And she probably couldn't read Minami either because Minami had no doubt that they both were not sure what to feel about the situation they were in. There was a certain amount of tension and both of them were obviously upset, but they slowly came to something of an understanding as they stared at each other. Even as Honoka looked down and Minami closed her eyes, breaking eye contact, they knew what would happen next.</p><p>"I'd also like to call <em>you</em> out," Honoka said softly, a small smile forming on her face. "I believe your words were <em>'needlessly elaborate'</em>, correct?"</p><p>Minami chuckled. "I find the irony amusing. Don't you?"</p><p>Honoka looked up. "I suppose you're right," she said. "I'm sorry, Minami. I was not aware that it hurt you as much as it did."</p><p>"I forgive you. An apology was all I wanted and I'm glad you gave it."</p><p>Yukari stood. "Did you seriously just bring us together for <em>that</em>?"</p><p>Minami turned to Yukari. "Yes," she said almost immediately.</p><p>"But... but... that's so petty."</p><p>Yukari's words were met with a blank stare from Minami, a raised eyebrow from Miyuki, and a smirk from Honoka. "You're one to talk," Honoka said teasingly. "We were literally just talking about how my teasing made you so romantically frustrated that you took it out on Minami and Yutaka." This caused Yukari to blush and shrink back, further causing Honoka to giggle in amusement.</p><p>"Well, as pointless as this whole meeting was, I suppose we did learn a few things of interest," Miyuki said smiling cheerfully. "For one, we know who is the 'top' in our mother's relationship, so to speak - the one whose words are powerful enough to give one goosebumps." This time it was Honoka who shrunk in embarrassment.</p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Honoka said awkwardly. "I mean, perhaps in every other occasion that is the case, but in bed..."</p><p>With that, Miyuki bit her lip, most likely in regret for bringing up the topic. Yukari was in a similar state, burying her face in her hands. "H-honoka, stop telling them! You're being a meanie!"</p><p>"But it's the truth," Honoka muttered awkwardly.</p><p>Minami closed her eyes as conversation began. She was glad she finally had that off her chest. A certain weight seemed to have lifted off her, letting her breath a little easier. She had to wonder why she felt so nervous at the start. As she was well aware, it made no logical sense for her to feel the way that she did. In any case, it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that she was no longer upset over events long past.</p><p>And to think, she hadn't even realized she was still upset about that and only found because of Kagami. She could have gone her whole life not realizing it. All things considered, it probably would have gotten worse if she had let it persist. Really, it was a blessing that Kagami had come that morning. If anything, at least it led to an interesting start of their day. And for that, Minami was grateful.</p><p>
      <em>Thank you senpai. I'll make sure you know of my appreciation someday soon.</em>
    </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>"Uhhhh! It's so damn cold, I hate it!"</p><p>Kagami, Ayano, and Misao found themselves walking towards the station, huddled together for warmth. Even with three layers, they just couldn't keep the cold at bay. Kagami, unsurprisingly, was very vocal about her discomfort, though Misao and Ayano made occasional complaints as well.</p><p>One had to wonder why they'd leave the warmth and comfort of the Hiiragi residence in the first place. Of course the reason was less than justified. One could say they were forced to do so by the whims of a persistent Saharan cat whose top speed surpassed that of most mammals. Yes indeed, Misao had gotten bored of being indoors and begged that they go out to do something. Being that Misao was the human equivalent to an oversized kitten, Kagami and Ayano eventually caved in to her constant complaints of persuasion. They were sure that if Misao were any less adorable, not a single square inch of skin on their bodies would endure the cold for her. Alas, that was not the case, and thus, they walked.</p><p>"Kagamiiiiii!"</p><p>Their self-inflicted torture by temperature was pushed to the back of their minds when a small blue blur boosted into them with arms outstretched. "Ouff-What the hell!?" Kagami found herself on the ground, rubbing cheeks with a blue haired midget. "Okay, Konata, I'm glad to see you too. Please get off of me."</p><p>With a smirk, Konata jumped off and helped Kagami to her feet. "I was on my way to visit Tsukasa again." She then turned to Misao and Ayano, who were respectively grinning widely and smiling in amusement. "And you three are going out, it seems."</p><p>Kagami rolled her eyes. "We aren't particularly pleased about it."</p><p>Ayano sweatdropped. "It was Misao's idea. We're sorta just along for the ride."</p><p>Konata smirked at Misao to which Misao replied with a laugh. "Learned from the best," Misao said, causing Konata smile proudly.</p><p>"Well, it looks like you guys have your date and I undoubtedly have mine." Konata started walking in the direction Kagami and company came from. "I'd hate to keep my darling waiting. See ya!" With a lazy salute, Konata continued on her way.</p><p>In the silence that followed, Ayano was the first to speak. "She looks really happy," she noted.</p><p>Kagami smiled sadly. "Yeah," she muttered wistfully. "That she is..." As Kagami trailed off, Misao put her elbow on her shoulder, smirking. "What is it?"</p><p>Misao said nothing, merely smiling and shaking her head. She gestured for them to follow. "C'mon. I suddenly have an idea for what we're gonna do."</p><p>With that, the three of them kept walking towards the station, unsure where Misao was taking them.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Sojiro sat at the dinner table, leafing through his unfinished novel manuscripts.</p><p>Even with his new job, he still very much wanted to continue writing. His problem was looking for a new publisher. His works had never been popular. At most, his works would get a cult following, and at least, a small number of people would read it and say they enjoyed it. That was probably the reason his old publishing company went under. Most of the works they published were of similar levels of success - or perhaps the more accurate term was similar levels of failure. He'd rather say the former. He liked to think his many many novels with small following amounted to at least some accomplishment. It managed to sustain him and his daughter - as well as their very expensive hobby - for nearly eight years after all. Still, even if he made money before, it didn't mean he was making money now.</p><p>With a sigh, he flipped his manuscripts closed. No use ruminating over it now. There were certain things of greater importance that were on his mind.</p><p>His sister Yuki had called earlier. Due to some scheduling mishaps and an amount of luck that bordered on the absurd, Yuki Kobayakawa would be arriving close to four hours earlier that was originally planned. As such, Sojiro could not spend the afternoon sleeping and instead was forced to wake up so he could pick Yuki up. Luckily, Yui had already arrived while he was asleep so he didn't need to commute.</p><p>"I just called Minami," Yui said as she entered the kitchen. "She's on her way. The moment she arrives, we're free to leave."</p><p>Sojiro smiled. "That's great. How's Yutaka?"</p><p>Yui shrugged. "Eh, still asleep. You know what's she's like when she gets these sudden fevers. If it isn't something serious, she'll be fine by then end of day. If it is... well..." She didn't finished that sentence.</p><p>Sojiro nodded, doing his best to ignore that last part. In any case they couldn't just leave Yutaka. It was why they called Minami. They could pick up Yuki while Minami watched over Yutaka. Besides, Yuki had been saying for a long time that she wanted to meet Yutaka's girlfriend. This was a good a chance as ever.</p><p>"Hey, uncle, you had lunch yet?" Yui asked as she opened the fridge, eyeing one of the lunch boxes.</p><p>"Actually..." Sojiro winced, suddenly aware of his hunger. "No. I haven't." It was two in the afternoon. He fell asleep some time before eleven. He had slept through lunch time.</p><p>Yui looked back at Sojiro and smirked. "Uncle, you gotta remember to eat. Remember the <em>last time</em> you starved yourself?"</p><p>Sojiro rolled his eyes. "Yes, I still remember the noodle incident. There is no way I'd forget that. Just pick a box and heat it. Whatever Konata made, it's sure to be delicious."</p><p>Yui smiled. "Is it okay if I take some for myself?"</p><p>"By all means."</p><p>With that Yui took two boxes and opened one, placing it in the microwave. The other she set on the table, next in queue for heating. With a couple presses, the low drone of the microwave filled the room. Yui watched the lunch box turn while Sojiro flipped through his manuscripts once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This marks the end of PART 2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Comings and Goings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This marks the beginning of PART 3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nanako Kuroi sat at a corner booth in a family restaurant. Across the table sat an relaxed and cheery Fuyuki Amahara and next to her was a bored and irritable Hikaru Sakuraba. Nanako scratched her cheeks at her co-worker's stares.</p><p>"Kuroi, tell me," Hikaru growled. "Why are we here, entertaining your notion of a good time, when we could be doing something exponentially more fun with our significant others, as is usually the case on Chrismas eve?"</p><p>The dry and irritated question was met with the rolling of eyes by Nanako. "<em>Well</em>, Sakuraba," Nanako began. "That is because you <em>don't</em> have something exponentially more fun to do with your significant other." She then added, gesturing to Fuyuki, "Which is the very same reason Amahara is here as well."</p><p>Hikaru scowled and Fuyuki chuckled. "You have to admit it, Hikaru. She <em>does</em> have a point." Hikaru glanced at Fuyuki before glowering in admission.</p><p>"There's also the fact that <em>I</em> don't have a significant other to do exponentially more fun things with but that's beside the point," Nanako added bitterly. "Anyway!" She slammed down three amusement park tickets. "The other day, I was part of a raffle. Got these as prizes."</p><p>Hikaru stared at the tickets, unamused. "Not interested," she said immediately.</p><p>Fuyuki also started at the tickets, looking considerably more amused that Hikaru - though that honestly wasn't hard to pull off. "Oh, sounds interesting. I'll join."</p><p>Hikaru raised an eyebrow at the school nurse. "You can't be serious."</p><p>"C'mon, Hikaru. Let's go. It'll be fun!"</p><p>"Yeah, Hikaru," Nanako teased. "The missus is begging here."</p><p>Hikaru glared at Nanako in annoyance. "Firstly, we are not on first name terms," she growled venomously. "Secondly, Fuyuki and I are not married - same-sex marriage is illegal in Japan."</p><p>Nanako laughed. "You totally <em>would</em> be married if it <em>were</em> legal, though," she joked. "In any case, sorry about the name thing - Didn't mean to offend. Seriously though. I need people to come with me."</p><p>"How about you ask your <em>other</em> friends?"</p><p>Nanako scratched the back of her head. "Er, well, I did," she muttered. "Yui and Sojiro had plans and it'd feel weird asking Konata or one of my students, so..."</p><p>"And you have no other friends?"</p><p>"No one I met in real life at least."</p><p>Hikaru stared at Nanako in confused irritation. "Okay, what was <em>that</em> supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Online friends," Nanako clarified. "Haven't met a lot of them, and the ones I <em>have</em> met live really far away."</p><p>"So you mean to say is: You have no friends..." Hikaru removed her glasses and began massaging the bridge of her nose. "You know what? Fine. Nanako Kuroi, you are the most pitiable woman I have ever met. You win. I'll go with you to this amusement park."</p><p>"Excellent," Nanako said with a fanged grin. "Let's get going, then. I'll be waiting outside" With that, she stood and left.</p><p>Hikaru let her face fall onto the table, cushioning the impact with her arms. "Why did I let her do that?" Hikaru asked dryly.</p><p>"Because Kuroi pushed the right buttons to make you," Fuyuki said cheekily, patting Hikaru on the back. "Besides, you also wanted to be with me today so you compromised."</p><p>"You found that entire scene funny, didn't you?"</p><p>"Oh, more than you know. I could barely contain myself." Fuyuki giggled. "Well, let's not keep her waiting." She stood and offered a hand.</p><p>Hikaru reluctantly took said hand and stood as well. They rejoined Nanako shortly after.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Tsukasa found herself wondering why she and Konata were in their current position. One could say that said position was somewhat compromising, and though she did not know the exact meaning of that term, she knew she was embarrassed about it.</p><p>Tsukasa sat on her bed, reclined over her pillows while Konata sat on her lap, holding tightly to the arm Tsukasa wrapped around her. It was a weird yet comfortable hug that set Tsukasa's heart racing at first but eventually gave her a feeling of pleasant serenity. She wasn't quite sure what was to be embarrassed about - Konata sat on Tsukasa's lap all the time. Maybe it was because they were alone. In her room. On the bed. And Tsukasa could feel Konata's breathing as her back pressed against her chest. And feel small tugs on her sleeve by Konata's fingers. Okay maybe there was a reason to get mildly flustered by the situation, now that she thought about it.</p><p>Konata was recounting her dream for the second time that day while Tsukasa played with the bluenette's hair. The dream wasn't anything as unpleasant as Konata was making it out to be. In fact, it made Tsukasa undoubtedly happy. The thought that Konata wanted to someday marry and move in with her brought her to the highest of highs. She even debated to herself whether it would be best to forgo her ribbon and wear a bandanna instead. She had decided against it in the end but she <em>did</em> wonder what it would look like. She made sure the remember to try it out some time.</p><p>Eventually, however, the story seemed to peak in terms of how pleasant it seemed and everything started going downhill. It began with Kagami, who, in Konata's dream, looked to be a successful businesswoman - or perhaps a lawyer? Tsukasa wasn't sure from just the description - and Misao who also seemed to be living with them. From what she was told, it made the most logical sense that they'd end up the way they did in Konata's dream. Tsukasa wondered whether the two were married as well, but that really wasn't what Konata payed attention to.</p><p>The conversation she had with Kagami seemed normal to Tsukasa and yet Konata seemed to be so fixated on it. When Tsukasa asked for clarification, Konata's answer was not necessarily one she liked.</p><p>"I was a free loader, basically," Konata said, hugging Tsukasa tighter. "It just didn't sit well with me, Tsukasa. I was a dead weight even though I was good enough to take care of myself. That can't happen, Tsukasa. It can't..."</p><p>Tsukasa had to note how controlled Konata's voice seemed to be. To anyone else, she might have even sounded apathetic but Tsukasa knew she was anything but. <em>It must bother her a lot,</em> Tsukasa thought. She held the bluenette closer.</p><p>"You know," Tsukasa muttered. "I actually used to think that." She paused, waiting for a response. When Konata made no comment, she reluctantly continued. "Just a few months ago, I thought exactly what you're thinking right now - that I'll end up slowing everyone down. I never really payed attention to it. Whenever I thought about it too much, I'd end up getting really sad and I didn't like that.</p><p>"Back then, there wasn't really anything all that special about me. I was good at housework and cooking, so I guess I'd make for a good housewife. That's what I would always tell myself. I'd find someone who can provide for me and live off of them. I'd make sure they were happy while we were together. That was the only way I could think of that would work out for me. Even now, I sorta still think that.</p><p>"But when I imagined what my life would be before I found that someone to provide for me, I always drew a blank. At most, I'd think of Kagami and helping her with chores and errands she might not be able to do, but in the end, I was still nothing on my own. There's no such thing as a professional housewife. I asked Miyuki about it and she said so. The closest think she could think of was a nursemaid or caretaker for the eldery and disabled - I'm not even sure what that last one means. I'd be jobless, living off of my sisters with no real purpose other than to help around the house.</p><p>"I suppose that's still something, but it's not what I want. Honestly, I don't know what I want. I'm still thinking on it to this day. When we got our career form, I wrote 'Chef' because I know I'm good at cooking but I don't really want to be one. When the college entrance exams came, I chose a nearby university because it was close and had a decent reputation but I still don't know the right program to pick. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I'm doing.</p><p>"But I'm still doing something."</p><p>Tsukasa smiled sadly, hugging Konata tighter. "I don't let it bother me that much, I guess. Same with Kagami. She doesn't look it, but she's about as nervous about her future as we are. Her depression has been weighing her down for almost half a year now. She <em>is</em> getting better but she's afraid of what might happen if she takes her depression to college. Honestly, I'm scared about that too. We don't know what's gonna happen. We just know that we're going to be helping each other along the way."</p><p>Konata said nothing, though Tsukasa was sure she saw a tear make its way down Konata's cheek. Tsukasa chuckled softly, stroking her girl friend's hair. "You can look at it in whatever way you like, Konata. If you ever find yourself in the same place you were in your dream then know that we're going to be helping. It may seem like you're a dead weight, but unless you're doing nothing, you're <em>not</em> a dead weight. I believe you can help yourself, Konata, and from what you told me, you believe that as well. You just have to keep trying. I'll be with you every step of the way. We all will."</p><p>With that final line, Tsukasa closed her eyes, letting the silence emphasize her point. Konata still had no response. And Tsukasa didn't need one. She could already sense Konata's mood lightening.</p><p>"No man is an island," Konata quoted. "I read in a manga somewhere - a lot of manga, actually - that doing things alone isn't always the right way to do things. I guess that's something to think about..."</p><p>They stayed in silence for a time.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>The drive to the station did not take long. Yui's driving, while still falling within city traffic laws, was still skirting the fringes of legality. She seemed intent on driving as fast as possible without hitting other cars or going past the speed limit which meant that she was swerving a good deal to try and pass by slower cars and avoid stop lights. Being a traffic cop, she seemed to be quite efficient at real-time route planning, somehow driving all the way to the station without ever going under 20 kilometers per hour. It could have been considered quite an accomplishment if it weren't for the fact that Sojiro was still reeling from the near-constant threat of a car crashes of varying lethality. They never did crash, but dammit, they came way too close way too many times.</p><p>Sojiro stood at the platform, leaning on the wall while Yui sat on the seat next to him. Yuki would arrive within thirty minutes if there weren't any complications while she was en-route. Considering they were dealing with the Japanese railway system, it would be very unlikely that she'd arrive late. At the very least, she'd still arrive several hours early regardless of any problems popping up.</p><p>Sojiro sighed, his breath producing a small wisp of vapor. "She should be arriving soon," he muttered. "How long has it been since we last saw each other? What, three years? Maybe more?"</p><p>"Almost exactly three years, uncle. Last time we were together was New Years eve, three years ago." Yui smiled. "If I remember correctly, my hubby and I only just got married back then."</p><p>"Hmm. Speaking of Narumi, you haven't been talking about him for a while now. Something come up?"</p><p>"Uncle, the only real time I talk about him is when I complain that he's never there and almost always he suddenly calls saying he's home," Yui explained. "It took me a long time but eventually I learned to just trust that he'd come back whenever I missed him." She smiled. "Hasn't failed me since."</p><p>Sojiro smirked. "Well ain't that sweet. Then again, I can see how this'd work for you. You always <em>did</em> hate being doted on."</p><p>"And you, on the other hand, <em>loved</em> doting on me." Yui frowned and then added, "And your sister. And your wife. And your daughter. And... well maybe not her. You know, it's kinda amazing that you don't dote on Yu-chan as well."</p><p>Sojiro shrugged. "What can I say, I love my family. As for Yu-chan, well I get the feeling she'd appreciate my kind of doting a little less than you would."</p><p>Yui winced, remembering. "Yeah, your hugs and cuddles can get a little painful at times. It's a wonder that Kanata put up with all that."</p><p>Sojiro frowned. "Give her some credit, she was stronger than she looked. She also packed one mean left hook."</p><p>Yui laughed. "I can imagine. That must be where Konata got all her strength. It couldn't be from her father. He was a weakling. A total nerd."</p><p>"Hey, I'm a lover, not a fighter. Besides, I'm plenty strong. I just never used my strength for anything other than getting through crowds during conventions."</p><p>Yui smiled. "Like I said, a nerd."</p><p>Sojiro opened his mouth to retort but was stopped when he heard the train approaching. Less than fifteen minutes since they left the house and already the person they were picking up had arrived. Not really surprising nor all that impressive, but Sojiro was still grateful. His back-and-forths with Yui tended to end with them having an insult contest. They'd trade mild profanity for a while but eventually would run out of things to say, causing the conversation to devolve into awkward silence as they thought up more insults. Thus, he was glad Yuki had arrived when she did. She had saved them the extremely slow few minutes of suffering they were about to endure.</p><p>Yui ran up to her and hugged her while Sojiro merely smiled and waved. "Long time no see, Yuki," he said. "Missed you."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>As Minami finished recounting her day to Yutaka, the red head giggled weakly. Minami responded with a quizzical looked that Yutaka answered with another giggle. Minami frowned and asked why she was laughing.</p><p>"Honoka-san actually apologized to us on the day you found out about her and Yukari-san being together," Yutaka said. "Don't you remember? I even said that they weren't forgiven."</p><p>Minami blinked, remembering. Honoka had in fact apologized that day. How could Minami forget that? Granted, she planned to forgive her mother anyway, but still. That just made her entire scene all the more pointless than it already was.</p><p>"Maybe you just didn't forgive her back then?" Yutaka suggested. "I don't feel as bad about that whole thing anymore so I can probably forgive them now. It might be the same thing with you."</p><p>Minami's eyes narrowed. <em>Perhaps,</em> she thought. <em>Perhaps not.</em> Now that she thought about it, it was a very plausible cause. While she did feel better about everything ever since they apologized, she never did say she forgave them. She wasn't really someone who pointed out whatever negative emotion she felt at any given moment - she just wasn't that kind of person. In fact, she very much disliked negative emotions in general, though that wasn't really special. Thus, it made perfect sense that she'd rather ignore whatever negatives she felt and focus on the positive. The problem was that ignoring one's feelings wasn't necessarily the correct course of action regardless of the circumstances, much in the same way that Yukari ineffectively pretending she wasn't upset over Honoka's teasing made the people around her even more uncomfortable than they would be if she were actually outwardly upset.</p><p>Minami's refusal to forgive was as much the same as Yutaka's but with one major difference. Yutaka made a big deal of it whereas Minami did not even notice it - and if she did notice, she ignored it to the point of delusion. The feeling had grown inside her without her knowing until, finally, something brought it up to the surface.</p><p>"What you wanted to say was simple and straight forward," Yutaka said, amused. "You just said it in the least straight forward way possible." Taking a short breath, she closed her eyes, giggling softly. "That's what's always been so cute about you"</p><p>Minami smiled wryly. True, she had trouble interacting with people, though it rarely showed in casual conversation - she was at least competent enough in small talk that she could play off her difficulties as a character quirk. Anything that required a deeper level of communication was restricted to those who could read her movements in correlation to what she said - and even then, she still had some difficulty.</p><p>She supposed the reason she felt so nervous when she enacted that unnecessarily elaborate plan to forgive her mother was caused by this. Deep down, she must have known how foolish she was being but she didn't know what else she could do. There was a multitude of options she could have taken, but none of them were considered because she couldn't do any of them - not without meeting difficulties that exceeded the difficulty of what she <em>did</em> do. It just wouldn't work for her. So she took the path of least resistance - an asinine plot that could have easily been solved by being direct.</p><p>Minami held in a laugh. Oh how similar she was to her mother. The irony was so thick she could drown in it.</p><p>And drown in it, she did. She drank it all in. She knew what she did and there was no denying it. No use being upset now. Instead, she smiled, gingerly stroking Yutaka's cheek. It was warm as her fever had only gone down by a fraction of a degree since Minami arrived. Still, she was steadily getting better.</p><p>Minami leaned forward and gave Yutaka a peck on the lips. "Thank you for showing me what I could not see on my own," she whispered. With that, she let Yutaka sleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Ayano, Kagami, and Misao had taken the train for a good distance. They dropped off at a station maybe three towns over and would continue by bus to their destination. It was a surprisingly easy and quick ride, though the crowds were particularly thick at the bus stop they were currently waiting at. By the time the bus arrived, the place was pretty much packed.</p><p>All but four seats were taken - one near the front, another in the very back, and two in the middle row on the left side of the bus. This caused a small argument between Kagami and Ayano about who would sit where but their decision was made when Misao announced that she'd be taking the seat at the back. Thus, they sat in the middle, with Kagami taking the window seat.</p><p>As the bus started moving, she felt a twinge of self-disappointment. Looking back, the reason she and Ayano had the argument in the first place was because neither of them wanted the other to sit alone, though their contexts were different. Ayano argued that Kagami should have sat with Misao because of the simple fact that they were dating. Kagami on the other hand was under the impression that she's had enough time with Misao so someone else should get a turn. Thinking back, her reasoning didn'didn't sit well with her.</p><p><em>I was making it out like Misao was my possession,</em> she thought, frowning. <em>Well this is just great. I sounded so entitled back there. And to think that a few months ago I was stressing out about exactly this</em>. <em>She's not a thing that I can just lend to someone. She's a living breathing person. And yet I wanted to just give her away. I never believed that I deserved her and this just further confirms-</em></p><p>Kagami caught herself and stopped. She then sighed as she tried to calm down. <em>You're not using her,</em> she said to herself. <em>She's not a thing. She has a mind of her own. She stays with you because she wants to be. Relax.</em> She took a deep breath. <em>Relax...</em></p><p>When Kagami opened her eyes, Ayano was looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay?" she asked.</p><p>Kagami smiled tirely. "I'm fine - just took a bit of a dip but I pulled out of it alright."</p><p>Ayano nodded, making no immediate comment. But the look on her face - Kagami could tell there was a question coming. Thus, she just watched the world go by out the window, waiting for the question to be asked. A moment passed before it came.</p><p>"Why'd you volunteer to sit at the back?" Ayano asked.</p><p>Kagami closed her eyes. "Entitlement," she answered cryptically.</p><p>Ayano was quick to catch Kagami's meaning and she frowned soon after. "You thought I'd like to spend time with Misao so you wanted to lend her to me."</p><p>Kagami suppressed an urge to wince. It hurt but it was the truth. Ayano was pretty much spot on with that explanation of her answer. Kagami opened her eyes and gave Ayano a guilty half-smile.</p><p>Ayano's expression softened. "Well, I suppose that's better than what Misao was worried about." When Kagami raised her eyebrows in question, Ayano explained.</p><p>"Before Misao headed to the back, she told me to keep an eye on you. 'I'm a little worried about the way she started that argument,' she said. 'Kagami tends to come to really bad conclusions about things,' she said. She didn't give anything more exact than that but I know her well enough to tell that she was prepared for the worst."</p><p>Kagami felt the temperature drop as something cold and dark began crawling up inside of her. <em>She stays because she wants to. She stays because she wants to.</em> She repeated that to herself even as she came to realize the implications of Ayano's words.</p><p>"Take deep breaths, Kagami. Breathe. Breathe," Ayano said in a soothing voice. "You're getting better. You know that and Misao knows that. She knows you're trying really hard. But slip-ups happen. She just wants to make sure you're okay whenever they do." She then put her hand over Kagami's shoulder and pulled the pony-tailed girl into a soft embrace. "I want you to be okay too."</p><p>Kagami swallowed. "R-right... sorry." Her voice was shaky.</p><p>"If I remember correctly, your words were 'Ayano, you can sit with Misao. I think I'll just sit alone,' right?" Kagami's head was still pressed against Ayano's shoulder but she nodded slightly. "What do you think Misao thought you meant by that?"</p><p>"I-I... don't know," Kagami said. She thought for a bit. "Maybe... she... she..."</p><p>"Maybe she thought you didn't want to spend time with her?" Ayano suggested.</p><p>Kagami pulled out of the hug. "What? N-no! W-why would you say that?" She scowled. "Then again, it's... it's still a possibility..."</p><p>"Kagami we know that's not her real reason. Besides, we can always just ask her."</p><p>"I... Just... Okay... okay..." With every word, Kagami felt tireder and tireder, until that forth and final word. She then found herself once again in the arms of Ayano. "Sorry," she said.</p><p>"It's fine," Ayano said, petting Kagami on the head. "Emotional outburst can take a lot out of someone - especially if they're trying to downplay it so they wouldn't cause a scene."</p><p>"We'll ask her about it when we reach our stop. Just rest for now."</p><p>"Okay..." Kagami closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Minoru stood in the cold sidewalk, waiting patiently as Akira gave a random otaku her autograph. The smile on her face when she heard the words 'can I have your autograph' was nothing short of pure excited joy. It warmed Minoru's heart seeing Akira so happy.</p><p>"Well, that was a certainly a pleasant surprise," he said as Akira returned. "How do you feel."</p><p>Akira looked down and closed her eyes, still smiling. "I don't know," she said shakily. "It feels nice, but... I don't know what to say. It's been a long time since a fan last asked for my autograph. Really, it's been a long time since I had any sort of interaction with my fans in general. I kinda miss it, to be honest."</p><p>Minoru smiled as well. "Maybe you'll get another chance soon. After all, Lucky Channel is still pretty popular, even after all these years. Who knows, right?"</p><p>Akira nodded and the two of them continued on to Akira's apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Off and On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alone, Miyuki sat quietly at a cafe table. The light from her laptop screen reflected off her glasses and the air condensed into wisps of vapor around her mug of hot chocolate . It was comfortably warm where she sat, helped by the fact that she was wearing a sweater. Outside the window, she could see a handful of pedestrians walking around in thick coats, moving quickly so as to get out of the cold as soon as possible. Miyuki took a sip of her drink as she watched them pass by.</p><p>She was staying at a cafe near the station. Her reason for being there was more for a change in scenery than anything else. She had gotten a little tired of staying in her room all day. While she was perfectly fine with just staying inside the house, she thought it would be more conducive to her work if she went somewhere else.</p><p>After lunch, and Minami's cute display of her pettiness, Miyuki receded to her room to continue her musings on the various topics that were made important to her.</p><p>Kagami and Minami's issues were all on-going struggles that she couldn't really help with. The case of homophobic death threats was still unresolved but she wasn't going to make any progress without the help of the disciplinary committee - she just didn't have the time nor the man power to further the investigation. That left her with the topic that her two mothers had dropped onto her yesterday morning.</p><p>Miyuki took another sip, before addressing her laptop once more. She began typing.</p><p>
      <em>"<span>December 24, Entry 1</span></em>
    </p><p>
      <em>"My mother got me curious about the various coincidental parallels in the relationships of my friends and their parents. I decided to look into it.</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>"I came up with a couple of leads to follow. Namely, the parents of Konata, Yutaka, and the Hiiragi twins.</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>"I went to my mothers and asked about them. Their reply was a giggle and a vague 'Oh, we knew each other then'. That was all the answers I got out of them. That was a disappointment, but not unexpected. (On a side-note, they seemed amused that I actually went through with looking into this.)</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>"Since I wasn't getting any help from my mothers, I decided to do some digging on the internet. My findings were very interesting.</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>"In addition to the fact that their daughters are friends, I learned that the parents of Konata, Yutaka, and the Hiiragi twins all studied at Ryoo High school at one point in their lives. Yearbook pictures also show</em>
      <em>
        <em> that Sojiro Izumi and Tadao Hiiragi were in the same class in their third year and, likewise, their respective spouses were classmates in a different class. </em>
      </em>
      <em>That's all I've come up with so far. </em>
    </p><p>
      <em>"Still though, even with such little to go off of, I'm already starting to guess at what their relationship web is like. It'd be a very happy coincidence if my guesses end up being correct.<br/>
</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>"In any case, </em>
      <em><em>I can investigate no further. </em>I've researched all I can without feeling like I'm invading their privacy. I</em>
      <em>f I am to make any more headway in this, I'll have to speak with them myself. I just hope they cooperate more than my mothers did."</em>
    </p><p>Miyuki sighed, saving her work and putting her laptop to sleep. She'd be leaving soon - just after she finishes her drink.</p><p>She had two options of where to go. The first option was to go to the Izumi household, where Yutaka and Minami were, and wait for the adults to come back so she could ask them some questions. The second was go to the Hiiragi household to do basically the same thing.</p><p>Neither option seemed appealing, honestly. She'd be going there unannounced. For all she knew, the Hiiragi house might be empty. Also, the Izumi household was having a sort of family reunion and Miyuki did <em>not</em> feel comfortable intruding that. It all boiled down to which option she felt less uncomfortable doing.</p><p>Miyuki stared at her remaining hot chocolate as she realized that her choice had been made. She packed up her stuff, downed the last of her drink and stood.</p><p><em>I guess I'm going to the Hiiragi household,</em> she thought to herself. <em>I hope they're home.</em></p><p>With that, she left the cafe.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Konata and Tsukasa sat at the kitchen table while Miki worked on dinner, humming a simple melody.</p><p>"Satomi," Konata repeated. "Shinji Satomi - our male class rep. He's Matsuri's boyfriend... Him..." She raised her elbows onto the table and leaned forward, resting her chin on her palms. "This is unbelievable," she muttered.</p><p>Tsukasa giggled. "What's more unbelievable is the fact that he had no idea Matsuri and I were related. It came as a big surprise to him when he had dinner with us for the first time." She turned to her mother. "He also mistook Mom as one of my sisters."</p><p>"Hmm." Konata turned to the mother in question. "She does look pretty young," she commented. This gained Miki's attention. She looked at Konata for a short moment, just long enough for a smile and wink, and then returned to her cooking. Konata smiled as well. "Yeah, she'd easily pass off as a young person."</p><p>"Anyway, about them dating. How?" Konata asked, turning to Tsukasa.</p><p>"So, you know how Satomi-san works part time at that electronics store? Matsuri was looking around for a new charger for her laptop. Apparently he had just finished his shift and was saying goodbye to his co-workers when he saw Matsuri wandering the store looking really frustrated. He went up to her and asked what was wrong."</p><p>Konata tilted her head curiously. "So he helped her out?"</p><p>Tsukasa nodded. "Yeah. After that they bought smoothies then went their separate ways. A few days later they started hanging out."</p><p>Konata closed her eyes, smiling. "I think I can see where this is going," she said. "They hang out for a few weeks and then decide they want to try dating."</p><p>Tsuksa smiled as well. "Yeah. Exactly that. And now, she's head-over-heels for him. It's so cute."</p><p>"He's also a very good influence on her," Miki added. "Ever since they started dating, Matsuri started putting more focus on her studies. She's still not sure what job she wants but at least she's doing something with herself now."</p><p>Konata glanced at Miki once more, eyeing her curiously. "Huh. I didn't know Matsuri was struggling with college," Konata muttered.</p><p>"Well, it's not that she was struggling." Miki thought for a bit. "Hmm. It's more like she just wasn't taking it seriously." She sighed. "I swear, we had no idea how to help her back then. Obviously she didn't want to do what she was doing but really she had nothing else. So we just encouraged her to keep going. I have no idea what happened, but just from him being there for her, she suddenly has drive to do something with herself."</p><p>Konata nodded. "Well, that sounds about right. Satomi-san's a pretty good motivational speaker - if only he wasn't so damn serious all the time."</p><p>"I don't know. He seemed pretty laid back when he had dinner with us," Tsukasa commented. "Kagami said something about being good at managing his time."</p><p>"Yeah, I can agree with that," Konata said, nodding once more. Then she suddenly sat up straight. "Wait, does Kagami know him?"</p><p>Tsukasa scratched her cheek. "Er, sorta? She knows him from the class representative meetings. She just doesn't know it's him specifically who Matsuri is dating - just that she's dating someone with the surname Satomi."</p><p>Konata blinked in confusion. "What," she said flatly. "Okay, how-"</p><p>"Coincidence," Miki explained, finishing up an the last of her dish. "All of the times Matsuri had him over for dinner happened to be on days where Kagami was feeling particularly down. She locked herself in her room."</p><p>"Oh." Konata resisted the urge to wince. It seemed that she was given another sobering piece of information about Kagami to add to the ever growing list. "Well, that sucks," she said. She had nothing else to comment.</p><p>A few seconds pass before Miki spoke. "By the way, Konata." The blunette turned. "What college are going to next spring? What course?"</p><p>A another few seconds pass. "I..." Konata began to speak having trouble finding the words. "I'm going to the same one as Tsukasa and..." She swallowed. "I'm not sure what I'll be taking..."</p><p>"Do you have any ideas?"</p><p>Konata looked down. "Not really..."</p><p>"Hmm..." Miki turned off the stove and set down the pot on the table. "Going by your particular skill set, I'd think it'd be best if you go into HRM." This earned a confused look from both Konata and Tsukasa. Miki sighed. "Human Resource Management. It's a business course. Put simply, it involves managing people and putting them in the right place at the right time."</p><p>Konata turned her head in thought. "That sounds promising... I don't know, Miki-san. I'm still not sure it'd be the best for me."</p><p>Miki smiled, putting a comforting hand on Konata's shoulder. "Hey, it's not like you're gonna be stuck on the same path for the rest of your life. Besides, you haven't tried yet. You still have three months before graduation, after all. The time is near but it hasn't quite arrived. Just worry about it when it does."</p><p>Konata smiled wryly. "The moment I actually start caring about my future and I'm told to not worry," she muttered.</p><p>Tsukasa giggled. "Mom's right, though. As long as you're trying your best, the future shouldn't really be a problem."</p><p>"You already said that."</p><p>Tsukasa giggled once more. "Then I shouldn't have to repeat myself, now should I?"</p><p>"Well..." Konata looked down. "I guess you got me there..."</p><p>"Would you two mind if I asked you to set the table and clean the pots and pans? I've got to go down to the shrine and call Matsuri and Inori back for dinner."</p><p>Tsukasa shook her head. "It's okay, mom. If you want, we can be the ones to call Matsuri and Inori back too."</p><p>"No, I'd rather go. I've been in this house for much of the week. It'd be nice to be outside for a bit."</p><p>"Okay then. We'll get to work on that cleaning. C'mon, Konata. You're in charge of rinsing."</p><p>Konata stood and saluted stiffly. "Yes sir," she said in an impression of a soldier receiving orders from a commanding officer. The two started cleaning and Miki left.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>"Oh, what a coincidence." Those were Miyuki's words upon running into one Miki Hiiragi as she was on her way to the Hiiragi household. And it <em>was</em> indeed a coincidence. She had a sneaking suspicion that no one would be home when she arrived. Seeing the mother on the street was a happy surprise since it bypassed the risk of arriving at an empty house.</p><p>"Hello, Miyuki-chan," Miki greeted, smiling. "Making an unexpected visit?"</p><p>Miyuki smiled as well. "Something like that," she said. "Call it an exchange. After all, Kagami visited <em>me</em> unexpectedly earlier this morning."</p><p>Miki sighed. "Yes, and she didn't ask permission. She didn't even leave a note. If I wasn't confident in her intelligence, I'd never let her leave the house again. Honestly. Leaving in the dead of night and walking halfway across the city? What was she thinking?"</p><p>Miyuki sweat dropped. "Exactly what I told her," she said awkwardly. "It doesn't seem like she cares though. Or perhaps she cares so much that she has to ignore it so she can function," she mused.</p><p>Miki chuckled. "You're very perceptive," she said. Miyuki blushed slightly at the compliment. "In any case, Konata and Tsukasa are at home. I'm on my way to the shrine to pick up Inori and Matsuri."</p><p>"May I join you?" Miyuki asked.</p><p>Miki shifted her weight as she thought. "Sure. Why not." Miki continued walking while Miyuki followed.</p><p>"Where's Kagami by the way? You never mentioned where she is."</p><p>Miki sighed once more. "Ayano and Misao arrived earlier this morning. After a few hours of just lazing around the house, Misao got bored and begged them to go out. Of course they caved in. Those two can't seem to say no to her."</p><p>Miyuki thought back to how Kagami always gave in to Konata's pleading whenever she asked for Kagami's homework. The thought that it also applied to Misao seemed strangely amusing. Even more so when Ayano is added to the mix.</p><p>They walked several paces in silence before it Miki spoke up.</p><p>"Miyuki," She said seriously. "Forgive me for prying, but what do you think of Kagami?"</p><p>Miyuki thought on the question. She could take it a number of ways and none of them seemed like the right one. She immediately dismissed the idea that Miki was asking to confirm or deny if she had a romantic interest in Kagami. She had given the mother no reason to think this and quite frankly it would be insulting if she assumed that was the case. She was also unsure if Miki was asking about her relationship with Kagami, or about just about her opinion of Kagami in general. Now that she thought of it, there was no way she could know the context of that question. It'd be best if she just asked for clarification.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but what do you mean?" Miyuki asked.</p><p>"What is your opinion of my daughter?" Miki said, voice conveying no deeper meaning. "As a person. As a friend. What do you think of her? You can add Tsukasa to this question as well."</p><p>Miyuki stared at Miki for a few seconds before looked down. What did she think of the Hiiragi twins? Kagami was sarcastic and somewhat stuck up and prideful but was kind, responsible, and had an unbending will. Tsukasa was slow witted and easily distracted but was extremely loyal and had an aura of positivity that could put a smile on anyone. And yet... were they?</p><p>They can't possibly be the same people now as they were when Miyuki concluded that that's what they were. Six months of struggles and big events should have surely changed them. So what was her impression of them <em>now</em>? What had changed?</p><p>Miyuki took a deep breath. "Kagami is... someone with a lot of heart," she said. "But it's like her will is slipping..."</p><p>Miki raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Miyuki continued.</p><p>"She's gone through a lot in the last few months. She had managed to make it by, hanging on somehow, but for whatever reason, she isn't pulling herself up even though everything has come to pass. She said she's trying, and yet it doesn't seem that way." Miyuki frowned, upset at the conclusion she made.</p><p>"And Tsukasa... seems stronger. More independent... Yet less happy... Her smiles seem sadder than they used to be. Like something's gone missing but she doesn't know what was lost..."</p><p>Miyuki opened her mouth to say more but found that she had nothing else to say. She let her silence mark the end of her unfinished answer. They continued walking some distance.</p><p>Miki closed her eyes. "That was insightful," she said. "Thank you, Miyuki-chan."</p><p>Miyuki stopped walking. "I... you're welcome..."</p><p>Miki stopped as well, turning to Miyuki. She gave the pinkette a small smile and nod before continuing forward. Miyuki stared as the mother kept moving. With hesitation, Miyuki started walking again.</p><p><em>I feel terrible,</em> Miyuki thought to herself. <em>How did this happen? How did I let myself do this? How can I accept that I think of my friends that way - especially Kagami...?</em></p><p><em>And to think I came here to ask </em>her<em> some questions...</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>The wait for her mother way not long. After only twenty minutes of lounging on the couch in the living room with Konata, Tsukasa's mother finally came back, with a surprise visitor.</p><p>"Miyuki," Tsukasa said, confused.</p><p>"Hello Tsukasa-san, Konata-san." Miyuki greeted.</p><p>"Yahallo, we're here too," Matsuri said, she and Inori peeking out from behind Miyuki, smiling and waving.</p><p>"Yo, welcome back," Konata said. She then jumped to her feet. "Ooh! Miyuki, Miyuki! You'll never guess who Matsuri's dating!"</p><p>Matsuri scowled in annoyance. "Hey, I'm right here, you know?"</p><p>Miyuki smiled. "She's dating Satomi-san. Yes, I've known for a while now," she said, looking amused at how Konata's excitement slowly died down.</p><p>Konata crossed her arms and frowned. "Okay, other than Kagami, who in our circle of friends doesn't know Satomi and Matsuri are dating?" she asked seriously. "Like, we can rule out Misao and Minegishi - they're not in our class so they shouldn't know him-"</p><p>"Actually, Aya-chan knows about Satomi-san," Tsukasa said. "They take the same train and get off on the same stop. And Misao just generally knows everyone at least by face."</p><p>"Oh, are you serious? Am I seriously the only one who didn't know about this before you told me?"</p><p>"Well," Miyuki began, "to be fair, Satomi-san is a very closed off person. He won't necessarily tell people about his life if he doesn't need to. The few things I know about him are things I specifically asked about. He wouldn't just talk randomly talking about his girlfriend to people."</p><p>They all turned to Matsuri.</p><p>She blushed. "Well... What are you looking at me for!?"</p><p>"You should know him better," Konata said. "You probably had the most amount of interaction with him other than Miyuki - and even she never really hung out with him in his free time. <em>Would he</em> just talk randomly about you to people?"</p><p>"No! Now let's get off this topic already! You guys are seriously annoying me."</p><p>Konata giggled, whispering to herself. Tsukasa barely caught it. "It must run in the family," Konata had said.</p><p>A number of questions popped up in Tsukasa's mind - like what "it" was - but she shelved them for later. She instead, stood up and began walking. Their conversation had them slowly moving towards the kitchen. It was likely they were eager to eat and were only remaining in the living room because Tsukasa was still sitting down. Or maybe it was a different reason? Tsukasa couldn't really tell with her sisters. She knew it was obviously Konata's reason for staying put. As for Miyuki, she was also inching towards the kitchen as she spoke so it was safe to assume that her reasons were the same as Matsuri and Inori.</p><p>Wait, why was she thinking about this? She wondered that question as she and the rest of the family sat down for their meal.</p><p>"To be honest, I'm not all that hungry," Miyuki said. "I at some pastries at a small cafe before I went here so I might not have as much appetite as I'd normally do. I apologize if I don't eat a lot."</p><p>Miki chuckled. "Oh I highly doubt that. You've never tasted my cooking."</p><p>"Yeah," Matsuri agreed enthusiastically. "Mom's cooking is the best."</p><p>Miyuki looked skeptically at the meal for a moment but quickly became convinced. "It certainly looks and smells appetizing," she noted. "And if Tsukasa's skills in cooking are anything to go off of then I guess I'm in for a treat."</p><p>Matsuri puffed up her chest in pride. "Between me, Mom, and Tsukasa, our family's pretty great at cooking. Think of us as a family of culinary experts!"</p><p>"What about Kagami, Inori, and Dad?" Tsukasa asked curiously.</p><p>Matsuri's shoulders slumped a little. "Uh... well..." She thought for a bit. "Their half of the family is a little less creative," she muttered, crossing her arms.</p><p>Inori poked Matsuri's cheek. "I'm a perfectly serviceable cook, thank you very much."</p><p>"Granted," Matsuri said, slapping Inori's hand off her face. "All things considered, you're generally better at all the intellectual stuff."</p><p>Inori smirked. "You say that but you've recently gotten some pretty high scores. Just because I've gotten better grades in the past doesn't mean I'm better at that stuff. It just means I put in the effort."</p><p>"That's a little unfair of you to say," Tsukasa said, pouting. "I try my hardest and even then, I have trouble with my studies."</p><p>The two older sisters winced. "Let's get off this topic then," they both suggested. "The food's right here. Let's just eat," Matsuri said.</p><p>Miki chuckled. "We were waiting for you, actually," she teased. "In any case, let's have dinner."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>After dinner, Matsuri and Inori went up to their respective rooms while Konata and Tsukasa did the dishes. This gave Miyuki the opportunity to talk to Miki alone.</p><p>"Miki-san, may I have a word with you?" Miyuki said, gesturing for them to enter the living room. They both sat themselves on either end of the couch.</p><p>"I suppose this has something to do with your surprise visit?" Miki asked, though it didn't sound like a question.</p><p>"Yes. I'd like to ask a few questions. The will be a bit personal so if you don't want to answer them, I won't force you to."</p><p>"Hmm. Sounds reasonable enough. What is this for? A school project?"</p><p>Miyuki thought of a passable excuse that fit nicely with what she was doing. Nothing really came up so she decided to simply be vague. "Just a little personal research," she answered. Technically that wasn't wrong - in fact that was exactly what it was. She just didn't really want to tell the mother what said research was about.</p><p>"Hmm..." Miki shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me. Go on an ask your questions."</p><p>Miyuki nodded. "What was your relationship Konata's late mother, Kanata Izumi?"</p><p>She wasted no time and got to the point immediately. Miki seemed a little surprised by the question - obviously she wasn't expecting a personal question of that particular nature.</p><p>Miki smiled. "That's a hard question to answer. Care to be more specific?"</p><p>Miyuki turned towards the kitchen to see Konata and Tsukasa standing by the door. "You knew my mom?" Konata asked, with a light of excitement in her eyes that Miyuki had never seen from her before. She quickly ran towards Miki. "How long've you known each other? Where'd you meet? What was she like?"</p><p>Miki sweatdropped. "Hasn't you father told you?"</p><p>Konata blinked, her energy suddenly freezing. "Oh right. You two were classmates once," she muttered. She shook her head and her excitement returned. "Still, I wanna know your side of things."</p><p>Miki chuckled and turned to Miyuki. "Your job just got a whole lot easier," she said. "Okay, all of you sit down. I'm going to tell you the story of how the two of us met."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, the background chronology of this story is a little weird. In canon, half of the parents—Tadao, Miki, and Sojiro—are in their late 40s-early 50s, while the other parents—Yukari and Honoka—seem to be in their mid-30s. It also got further muddied due to a decision I made earlier in the story that Yuki is Sojiro's <i>younger</i> sister, despite having a 28 year old daughter in Yui. Suffice it to say, the timeline is fucked and I don't know how to fix it.</p><p>Damn you, me-from-2015. Why did you have to make this so hard on me-from-2020?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Compare and Contrast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misao had brought them to an amusement park, much to Ayano and Kagami's surprise - moreso Kagami's surprise than Ayano's for that matter. Ayano heard mentions of an amusement park that was slowly gaining popularity over the course of last summer. She had asked Masaru if he wanted to go, but he of course declined. Ayano never ended up going there. Misao must have found out about it from Masaru.</p><p>"Still, that doesn't explain how she got tickets," Kagami said, tapping her foot impatiently.</p><p>"No, I guess it doesn't," Ayano said in agreement. She continued waiting behind Kagami in silence.</p><p>They were in line for one of the top attractions - an airsoft combat-simulator that Misao immediately begged that they try the moment she saw it. Kagami looked interested as well but was demotivated when she saw the line. Still, Misao was quite persuasive, and also offered to treat them to snacks in return for waiting. Thus they waited in line.</p><p>"Hey. I'm back from the restroom," Misao said, walking up next to Kagami.</p><p>"We've moved only six paces since you left," Kagami muttered. "Is it supposed to take this long?"</p><p>Misao shrugged. "Dunno'. First time I've been here." She grinned when the line moved up again by six. "Hey, looks like we're next up."</p><p>Kagami nodded, walking forward. She scowled. "Looks like we're gonna be teaming up with a bunch of boys," she said dryly. "I hope they aren't as whimpy as they look."</p><p>Ayano followed Kagami's gaze to the three boys in front of them. One had short straight black hair, the other spiky blond hair, and the last was a brunette with glasses. They didn't seem that weak to Ayano's eyes. They just looked like the average high school boys. Sure, they didn't look buff but surely they were at least fit enough for a combat-sim. Then again, when Misao eyed them, she didn't look impressed either.</p><p>"They shouldn't be a problem," Misao said. "They at least don't look like shut-ins. As long as they can follow Kagami's orders, we shouldn't have too much trouble."</p><p>Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Wait, <em>my</em> orders? What makes you think I'm gonna lead our group? I haven't even <em>tried</em> airsoft before. The guys in front of us probably have more experience than me."</p><p>Ayano tilted her head in confusion. "Didn't you say they look like whimps?"</p><p>Kagami stiffened. "Er... Well..." She looked away, scratching her cheeks. Her gaze slowly went over to Misao who was grinning at her. Kagami caved in. "You know what? Fine. I'll probably be leading you guys. You better hope my video game shooter skills transfer to real life else this might be end terribly."</p><p>Ayano and Misao chuckled.</p><p>"We're gonna be fine."</p><p>Their wait continued. Shouldn't be long now.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Kagami collapsed into a bench. " That was brutal," she groaned. "Agreed," Ayano said next to her.</p><p>"It was awesome, though," Misao added, sitting down on the opposite side of Kagami. "I loved the effects. I have no idea how they made that mech but it was so cool."</p><p>Kagami thought back to the combat sim. Once it was their turn, they were outfitted with vests, gloves, shin guards, helmets, and eye protectors, all of which change color based on the amount of hits they take. After which, they'd select a main weapon and side arm. And then they were herded into a warehouse-like room with multiple floors and chest-high walls everywhere. It felt like a video game and Kagami's familiarity with it made for an easy time. At least until an eight-foot tall mechanical combat walker with heavy machine guns literally fell on top of them. They scattered, trying to get away from it and were slowly picked off by random mooks. They lost shortly after.</p><p>"Personally, I wish we knew about the mech before hand." Kagami complained. "I was ready to shoot random red-shirts, not nearly get crushed by a giant hunk of metal."</p><p>Misao smirked. "You're just mad that you were the first one taken out," she teased. Kagami glared, her cheeks growing red.</p><p>"So what if I am?" Kagami asked. "I was under the impression that this was going to be laser tag but with real guns. Not some over the top sci-fi war arena with robots."</p><p>"Technically, they aren't real guns," Ayano commented. "I got hit on the cheek and it really hurt but it didn't even bruise me."</p><p>"My point still stands."</p><p>Kagami fumed for a few more seconds until she realized Ayano and Misao were waving at someone. She turned to see Ms. Kuroi, Ms. Sakuraba, and Nurse Amahara walking towards them.</p><p>"Well what a surprise! Afternoon you three," Kuroi greeted. She raised an eyebrow upon getting a closer look at them. "You all look exhausted. Something wrong?"</p><p>"Went to one of the attractions," Misao answered, grinning. "Combat sim. It kinda tired us out."</p><p>"Well, that's strange," Sakuraba commented. "I always assumed you had boundless energy. You being tired is unusual."</p><p>Misao winced. "Well, more sore than tired," she said, gingerly rubbing her shoulder. "Those pellet things that the guns shoot really hurt. It doesn't look like I'll bruise though."</p><p>"What about you three?" Ayano asked.</p><p>"We've been here a couple hours, trying out attractions here and there," Amahara replied cheerfully. "This place just has some sort of magic to it that I can't seem to put my finger on. I love it."</p><p>"Lots of logical impossibilities in this park," Sakuraba muttered. "Buildings that seem bigger on the inside, robotic mascots that look like they're alive. Not that that's a negative, thought. Quite frankly, I'm impressed at the amount of work they put into making it all seem real. It may just all be smoke and mirrors but it still takes a lot of skill and effort for it to fool me."</p><p>"They had a mech in there!" Misao exclaimed. "We were fighting it and it was awesome!"</p><p>This seemed to pique Kuroi's interest. She looked pleadingly at her companions. "Kuroi, no," Sakuraba warned. "You just had a bunch of food. Wait an hour or two," Amahara added.</p><p>"Hey, don't encourage her," Sakuraba complained. "We've indulged her enough as it is, haven't we?"</p><p>Amahara shook her shoulder playfully. "Oh don't be such a stick in the mud, Hikaru," she said. "Have a little fun."</p><p>Sakuraba stared at Amahara for a few seconds before looking away. "I'm <em>already</em> having fun, though," she muttered.</p><p>Without really meaning to, the three adults slowly walked away from their students. They continued to bicker and converse as they did so. The three students watched them curiously until they disappeared into the crowd.</p><p>"Something about them feels really familiar," Ayano commented. "I can't say exactly what that something is, but I can definitely feel it."</p><p>"Ditto," Kagami said, shuddering. "And for some reason, the very thought of it stresses me out."</p><p>Misao merely giggled to herself, prompting odd looks from Kagami and Ayano. "What's so funny?" they asked. "Nothing," Misao said with a dismissive hand wave.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Kagami and company exited the theater, feeling weirdly refreshed.</p><p>They had decided that the three of them would cycle who got to choose which attractions to go to. For Ayano, a small theater had caught her eye. Luckily enough, they got in just as the next performance started. It was a short idol sing and dance routine performed by four girls dressed as fairies representing the four elements.</p><p>Kagami's reaction to it was mostly indifference. The singing and choreography was fairly good but nothing she hadn't seen before. Granted, Kagami didn't have interest in idols in the first place so no one could really blame her.</p><p>However, one thing that <em>was</em> impressive was the special effects used during the performance. Like the air-soft guns and combat mech from the earlier attraction, there was a level of impossibility to the water and fire effects that she couldn't really explain. There was this attention to detail that made every explosion feel like an <em>actual deadly explosion</em> despite being completely harmless. Just like her homeroom teacher said, the people behind this amusement park put a lot of effort to make all their magic seem real.</p><p>Kagami's train of thought was derailed when she felt Misao tap her shoulder.</p><p>"Yo, Kagami, you find any place that interests you yet? We've been walking for a while now" Misao asked.</p><p>"It's getting late so we can't go to some of the attractions anymore," Ayano added.</p><p>Kagami frowned. Had she really spaced out so long that the attractions had closed? She looked around.</p><p>Sure enough, some of the attractions <em>were</em> in fact closed. Thankfully, none of the ones closed held her interest in the slightest.</p><p><em>What does hold my interest, though?</em> Kagami wondered. She began looking at the various stalls and atttactions once more</p><p>"Hey, let's go get some croquettes!" Misao exclaimed, once again breaking Kagami's concentration. Kagami glanced at her in annoyance.</p><p>Misao was pointing at a nearby stall. "They look really good," she said, her mouth practically watering with anticipation. Kagami looked at her face and all annoyance caved in.</p><p>"You know what? Sure. Let's go there."</p><p>"Awesome!" Misao cheered, skipping towards the stall.</p><p>"But you're gonna be the one to pay for ours," Kagami added.</p><p>Misao stopped. "Wait, what?"</p><p>"You're paying for ours," Kagami repeated, smiling.</p><p>"You did promise," Ayano reminded, also smiling.</p><p>Misao blinked. "Oh yeah. Sure, I'll pay." She continued hurrying towards the stall.</p><p>Kagami and Ayano glanced at each other and chuckled. With a shake of their heads, they followed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>A pleased looking Nanako exited the <em>Dragon's Den Raid</em> attraction, an amused Fuyuki and a tired Hikaru following a short distance behind.</p><p>The attraction was a roleplay dungeon where you get to use various realistic looking medieval fantasy weapons and took on various goblins and a dragon to get to the end. Those who got there before ten minutes would get a prize. Nanako got a decorative shield made of plastic which was proudly strapped to her back. Fuyuki got a short staff and Hikaru got a pair of gloves.</p><p>"I like this prize," Hikaru said, putting on the gloves. "I left my mittens at home so this is the perfect thing to get in this weather."</p><p>Nanako turned around and smirked. "Look who's having fun now?" she teased.</p><p>Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "I never said I wasn't," she said dryly.</p><p>Fuyuki giggled. "No, but you were certainly acting that way. The entire time we were in the combat sim and the dungeon, you seemed uninterested at everything."</p><p>"Not true. Everything about those two attractions were <em>very</em> interesting. The composition of the pellets; the realism in the costumes; the animatronics of that combat walker and that dragon - all of them were very <em>very</em> intriguing."</p><p>"Yes. They looked so real!"</p><p>"But they <em>weren't</em>, which was why it interested me so much. I wish I could take some of their props and take them apart to study them."</p><p>Fuyuki paused in confusion. "I thought you were a biologist?"</p><p>"That doesn't mean other fields of science doesn't interest me."</p><p>Nanako chuckled at the two's exchange. It wasn't so much that they were arguing. It was more like Hikaru had found something to talk about and Fuyuki was simply egging her on with contradictory statements. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. In a way, it was similar how Konata and Kagami interacted, albeit with different personalities.</p><p>After a brief walk, they arrived at an empty bench and sat down.</p><p>"I'm going to the restroom," Fuyuki said. "Please excuse me."</p><p>Nanako watched her disappear into the crowd. No one spoke for a while after that. The only sound was the ambient noise of amusement park goers enjoying themselves. It was strangely calming, Nanako thought. She took a deep breath, smiling.</p><p>"Why'd you bring us?" Hikaru said, prompting Nanako to curiously glance at her. "Why'd you ask us to join? You've never done this before."</p><p>"What do you mean? The three of us have gone out places before, haven't we?"</p><p>Hikaru shook her head. "No. That's not what I meant. Both you and I know what you're not a very outgoing person. You wouldn't normally do something like this."</p><p>Nanako smiled. "You're right, I wouldn't. I don't really need other people to have a good time, though having others around sometimes makes it more fun. Sure, I'll go to parties if I'm invited, but you won't see me go out of my way to plan a get-together."</p><p>"Then why?" Hikaru repeated. "And why us?"</p><p>Nanako closed her eyes and crossed her arms, reclining on the bench. "Personally, I'd rather be at home playing video games right now. I'd have given the tickets to someone else... Actually, I tried to. You wanna know who I almost gave it to?"</p><p>Hikaru narrowed her eyes. "Fuyuki Amahara..."</p><p>Nanako snapped her fingers and pointed at Hikaru "Bingo," she said. "She wanted an excuse to go out with you and asked for my help. To be honest, I was hoping you'd have caught on sooner. I kinda just wanted to do my own thing once we got here but you two seemed intent on sticking with me."</p><p>Hikaru scowled. "Well, you <em>were</em> the one who asked us to join," she said in annoyance</p><p>"<em>Touche,</em>" Nanako replied. "I get the feeling that the missus was getting tired of you not getting the hint so she gave the two of us time to clear things up."</p><p>Hikaru removed her glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose. "It's always the most esoteric shows of affection with her," she said tiredly.</p><p>"Better than nothing," Nanako teased. "At least she's giving you some sugar. My own love life's so bitter you cause someone to implode with it."</p><p>Hikaru looked confusedly at Nanako. "Isn't it supposed to be sourness that causes people to implode?"</p><p>Nanako blinked. "Is it?" She laughed. "I suppose it is."</p><p>"In any case, now that you know, don't be surprised if I just slip away while you two are distracted. While I kinda like watching you two act cute, I don't want to be a third wheel."</p><p>Hikaru nodded. "Thank you for telling me this, Kuroi."</p><p>"No problem."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Misao sighed as she stepped into the carriage. "Of all the possible attractions in this park to go to, you pick the one that's the most boring?" she asked turning to face the two entering the carriage behind her.</p><p>"Well I don't know," Kagami said dryly. "You tell me."</p><p>Misao frowned. "Boo."</p><p>Kagami smirked before taking a seat, giving Misao some space next to her. ""Personally, I kinda <em>like</em> the Ferris wheels."</p><p>"We spend a few minutes high up in a box. Big whup." Misao huffed dramitically, plopping herself down next to Kagami.</p><p>Ayano took a seat across from them, giggling. "Well, usually in Ferris Wheels, you get high enough that you can barely hear the activity from below," she said.</p><p>"Er... Not all the time," Kagami said in rebuttal. "Really it depends on the park. This place is pretty popular so we'd still hear what's going on down below. Granted, it's usually not as loud but it's kind of an overstatement if you say you can<em> 'barely hear it</em>'."</p><p>Misao thought about what was just said and came to the conclusion that they just want to be where it's higher up and quieter. Personally, that wasn't what she came to amusement parks of. She could at least understand the meaning behind it now, though.</p><p>Still, she couldn't quite get it out of her system how utterly boring their ascent was. Just two minutes ago, the door to the carriage had closed and they started moving but, almost immediately, they stopped again so the next carriage could load the next group of people. It was like getting on an elevator as a ride. Not even that - elevators had a lot more going on at every stop.</p><p>Misao turned to Kagami. Her conversation with Ayano must have ended while Misao was spacing out so Kagami was merely looking out the window - Ayano was likewise doing the same. Misao couldn't help but stare at Kagami. She looked happy. In the confines of a small box slowly ascending into the sky, Kagami Hiiragi was smiling.</p><p>Misao smiled as well. <em>I guess I should just look on the bright side of things</em>, she thought. <em>At least she's happy.</em></p><p>Kagami turned to Misao with a confused look. She managed an awkward smirk. "You're grinning at me like an idiot. Something up?"</p><p>Misao closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's nothing."</p><p>Kagami frowned. "That's the second time today that you just hand-waved us. C'mon, Misao. What's up?"</p><p>Misao chuckled. "It's really nothing," she insisted. "I just noticed you look really happy is all."</p><p>"Oh..." Kagami blinked, blushed, and nodded before turning back to the window.</p><p><em>You know,</em> Misao thought to herself, <em>this is kinda nice.</em> She turned to her own side of the window. <em>As fun as this this experience has been, I can only really understand how fun it is during the quiet moments.</em> She chuckled to herself. <em>I guess there's </em>something<em> to like about quiet moments. It's more than just time for studying or thinking deep thoughts or moping or everything else we've been doing for the past few months. Silence doesn't have to be tense or heavy or whatever. It can feel light and fluffy. Warm. Nice.</em></p><p>"Okay, I admit it. This is kinda nice," Misao finally said.</p><p>Kagami glanced at Misao and smirked. "Glad you think that way, Misao." She looked away, frowning. "Ayano, Misao, I wanna ask you two something."</p><p>The two glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. A knot of apprehension slowly began twisting inside Misao. She hesitated but soon replied. "Okay, shoot," she said.</p><p>Kagami fidgeted. "Do you two think I'm getting better? It's been two months now and barely anything has changed. I've said earlier that I've been working to get better - I have been for a while now - but I'm starting doubt I'll ever get there. I'm afraid to say it. I don't want to. But I think I might never be who I was before that day. Am I getting better guys? Will I <em>ever</em> get better?"</p><p>Misao wanted to scream. Just moments ago, she was smiling. She was happy. What happened? How? Why?</p><p>"Kagami, I don't think this matter is as simple as you're making out to be." Misao blinked and looked at Ayano who seemed to seemed to be regarding Kagami with a small amount of resentment. "No one goes though something like what you experienced without being changed. Stop trying to become who you used to be. That Kagami is dead."</p><p>Misao grit her teeth angrily. "Ayano," she growled in warning.</p><p>"And you," Ayano said, turning to Misao. "You're just enabling her."</p><p>Kagami glared at Ayano. "Hey, leave her out of this."</p><p>"Just because I was going though my own emotional struggles doesn't mean I didn't notice yours. Do you know how pissed off you two make me? I love you two and seeing the way your relationship is going is killing me." Ayano stood and met both of their angry stares with her own look of tired frustration.</p><p>"Kagami, don't you feel guilty? Doesn't every moment you smile seem to stab at you for no good reason? You deserve to be happy Kagami. And I know you know that too. But why can't you accept that? Why the hell can't you accept it!?"</p><p>"Shut up!" Kagami screamed, standing up. "I don't know, okay!? I don't know! I don't know... I don't know..." Kagami fell back to her seat.</p><p>Misao shook with rage. "Ayano, I can't believe you," she growled icily. "How could you?"</p><p>"You're just like your brother, Misao," Ayano snapped. "She hurts you. Even if she doesn't mean to, Kagami hurts you." Misao glowered but said nothing. "And every time she hurts you, you just shrug it off. It's nothing you didn't expect. Just par for the course when dealing with her. You tell her you're fine. She doesn't quite believe you but decides not to argue. You keep it up for as long as possible."</p><p>Again, Misao said nothing. Every fiber of her being was screaming. She wanted to scream too. But she kept it in. Nothing Ayano was saying was false.</p><p>"But what happens when you can't take it anymore, Misao? What happens in three years time when you two seem like a quirky yet functional couple but deep down, neither of you are really happy? What happens once something finally gives and all that bottled up anger and resentment that's been stewing for years - what happens when it's let loose? What would you do? Would you be able to live with yourself? Would Kagami be able to live with it?"</p><p>As Misao listened, she had a sudden realization. Ayano's words. Something about them just... clicked. "You're," Misao began, her voice cracking. "You're not just talking about us, are you?"</p><p>Ayano looked at her, angry, furious, and yet so in pain. There was no denying it. Everything about what she said fit the bill. Ayano's anger was as much about her own relationship with Masaru as it was about Misao and Kagami. Misao didn't need an answer to know she was right.</p><p>"I don't want either of you to end up that way. Please..." Ayano sat back down, looking quite tired. "Please..."</p><p>Misao didn't quite know what to say. What <em>was</em> there to say? She couldn't argue against it and agreeing didn't sit well with her either. What could she say?</p><p>Nothing...</p><p>So she said nothing. They all said nothing. The rest of their time in the carriage was spent in silence.</p><p>
      <em>I take it back. I still hate silence...</em>
    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Yes and No</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A doorbell and a knock on the door woke Masaru up from his nap.</p><p>He looked around, dreary eyed. Trying to make sense of his surroundings. Another knock on the door woke him fully and he stood up to get the door.</p><p>Now that was odd. Who'd be visiting at <em>this</em> hour and on <em>this</em> day? Don't people normally spend their time on Christmas Eve with their significant other? What loser was bored enough that they'd come <em>here</em> of all places? Kenji? Serano? No, it can't be them. They both went to the country-side to be with their respective families. Those were the only two of his friends he could think of who would come to his house on Christmas Eve. So who would want to visit him now?</p><p>Masaru quietly pondered this, suppressing his annoyance at being woken up from a particularly satisfying nap. Whoever it was behind that door, he could surely take his annoyance out on <em>them</em>.</p><p>There was another knock, right as Masaru reached for the lock. "Enough already! I heard you. Just let me unlock the door," he groaned.</p><p>The door unlocked with a click and Masaru slid it open.</p><p>"Afternoon," the girl in front of him said. She had dark orange hair and was wearing a thick coat and scarf. It was Ayano's sister.</p><p><em>Akira Minegishi,</em> Masaru thought to himself. <em>How could I have not remembered Akira?</em> Of course<em> she'd come to visit. She didn't have anything better to do.</em> Masaru blinked once before moving to close the door again.</p><p>"Hey," Akira said, blocking the door with her foot. "You wouldn't dare pull that stunt again, <em>would you</em>?" she growled icily.</p><p>Masaru quickly backed away, hands raised in surrender. "Well, good afternoon to you as well," he muttered dryly. "Come on in, I guess..."</p><p>They both seated themselves at the living room, on opposite ends of the coffee table. Upon request, Masaru went to the kitchen for a bit, returning with two glasses and a bottle of rice wine.</p><p>"So, what made you wanna go drinking with me?" Masaru asked, filling Akira's glass with wine. "When you turned twenty-one, you didn't seem to want anything to do with alcohol. What changed in the last few months?"</p><p>"I don't know. I just felt like it, I guess." With that glum reply, she took a slow sip. She winced shortly after.</p><p>"Not used to it yet, aren't you?" Masaru teased, smirking. Akira glared a him and took another sip. Masaru frowned. "Easy there," he warned.</p><p>The two drank in silence for a while. After a few minutes Masaru went to the kitchen and heated up some of last night's leftovers. He also decided to order some pizza. As he waited on the line, he eyed Akira, sitting by the table and staring at her glass.</p><p>She had bothered to wear make-up, he noticed. It wasn't a lot but just enough that she didn't look absolutely exhausted - which was what she normally looked like. But still, something was a miss. Why go through all the trouble if she'd just be coming here?</p><p>His train of thought was derailed when the phone picked up. "<em>Pizza Shack Delivery. Phone number please,</em>" a polite a cheerful voice said over the phone. Masaru began placing his order.</p><p>After ordering, Masaru returned to his place across from Akira, setting the leftover spaghetti on the table. "You're gonna have to eat if you don't want to get drunk," he said. "Then there's also alcohol poisoning but I don't think we'll get that far," he quietly added.</p><p>Akira took another sip before putting down her glass. "What do I do about Ayano?" she asked.</p><p>Masaru stared curiously at Akira. <em>That</em> was a topic he expected they'd get to sooner or later. He just didn't expect it <em>this</em> soon. He closed his eyes and took a drink.</p><p>"What about her?" He asked, setting down his glass. He opened his eyes and nudged the plate of spaghetti towards Akira. "And why are you asking me?" he added afterwards.</p><p>Akira picked up the fork, reluctantly poking the food. "You just seem like the right person to ask," she answered. "You seemed to have a lot of things to say yesterday. How is this any different?"</p><p>Masaru impatiently tapped the table with his fingers. "Because I've already said all there is to say," he said. "Besides, this is probably a different topic all together. And if it <em>is</em> the same problem then I don't know what else to tell you. Either way, there is still one big question you need to answer. <em>What is the problem</em>?"</p><p>Akira grit her teeth. "I'm trying really hard here, okay? Can you be less of an asshole about this?" Masaru remained silent as Akira glared at him. He let the tension in the air slowly dissipate as Akira calmed down. "Okay. I'm good," she muttered.</p><p>Masaru lowered his head, replying as if that moment of silence never happened. "Point taken," he said, conceding. "In any case, the question still stands. What is the problem? I can't help you if I don't know."</p><p>Akira attempted to steel herself but eventually caved in. She frustratedly began eating the spaghetti, finishing it all in the span of seven short minutes. She rubbed her face with a napkin shortly after.</p><p>"Feel better?" Masaru asked, once again taking a sip.</p><p>"She won't talk to me," Akira said, ignoring Masaru's question.</p><p>More silence followed. Akira slowly lowered her head, gaze shifting to the wine glass in her hands. Masaru was just about to ask for further explanation when Akira cut him off with a stream of consciousness.</p><p>"The guilt of tormenting her for three months, knowing full well what effect it would have on her. It was building up Masaru - to the point where I just couldn't ignore it anymore. And it all came crashing down the moment Ayano didn't forgive me."</p><p>Every sentence seemed to further her decent. Her voice cracked and her hands shook as the words just kept coming.</p><p>"I felt terrible - like every single negative emotion I felt was trying to claw its way out of me. But I kept it all in. I walked out on her and didn't show a single ounce of emotion. I let it stew inside me through the night, rotting my insides until I was completely hollow. It's driving me crazy, Masaru. I am going insane."</p><p>She looked up at Masaru, teary eyed yet completely expressionless. "What do I do?"</p><p>It was all very sudden for Masaru. One moment, the two of them were having some teasing conversation about alcohol, then the next moment, <em>this</em>. How exactly was he supposed to react?</p><p>And it wasn't even that he couldn't work out how to help her in her current state. He knew he had to at least say something - maybe even give her a hug. Anything would have helped, now that he thought about it. All he need do was actually do it.</p><p>But no, that wasn't his problem. His problem was that he had no inclination to help her whatsoever.</p><p><em>She deserves this,</em> something inside him said.<em> She had this coming and she knows that. She has no right to ask for help in this.</em></p><p><em>But she </em>does <em>have the right, though,</em> Masaru thought, conflicted. <em>I can only imagine how terrible she feels. She may very well have had this coming, but that doesn't mean she shouldn't be helped. She should...</em></p><p>A conclusion came to Masaru. It was one he disliked quite a bit, unfortunately. But of the possible things he could conclude, it was also the one he disliked the least.</p><p>
      <em>And she should be helped... But I'm not gonna be the one doing it...<br/>
</em>
    </p><p>"I'm sorry, Akira," Masaru said. "I don't have anything to say to you on this..."</p><p>Akira stared at Masaru for a long while, tears slowly dripping down her cheek. "I... I..." She swallowed, deciding not to speak altogether. Masaru awkwardly took another sip, emptying his glass.</p><p>Already he felt like shit for doing that to her. Maybe he was in the same boat as Ayano? Maybe he too was harboring some sort of resentment for what Akira did to his former girlfriend? Maybe he had not forgiven her either? The answer was not clear to him. Even still, the fact of the matter remained. He still had no intention of helping her work things out. He was willing to help her cope - he'll drink the night away with her if need be - but whatever problems she had, <em>she</em> would be the one to solve them.</p><p>A few more minutes passed and eventually Akira dried her eyes. She then quietly pushed her glass forward. Masaru nodded and poured her another round. He poured himself a second glass as well.</p><p>"Somehow, I kind of expected you to say that," Akira said, once again staring at her glass. "It's exactly the kind of thing you'd say. Brutally honest and said in the most dickish way possible."</p><p>"I was far from the most dickish I could possibly be," Masaru said, smirking.</p><p>"Oh perish the thought," Akira said dryly. She took a sip and leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands. "I hate that about you, you know? Even when you're trying to help someone, you always act as if you're trying to upset them. What makes it worse is you usually succeed on both fronts. I'm sure Ayano shares my opinion on this."</p><p>Masaru chuckled. "That she would. Those kicks to the ribs she gave me were punctuated by an angry statement saying <em>I didn't have to be so antagonistic</em>."</p><p>"And you <em>don't</em>," Akira insisted. "But noooo~ You always insist on being the bad guy." Akira rolled her eyes and took another sip. "Sometimes I wonder if you get off on people's hate."</p><p>Masaru frowned. "Hey, it's not like I <em>enjoy</em> being the designated villain. It's just how it's always been. At this point, I don't even think I can stop."</p><p>Akira smiled regrettably. "Ditto," she said, raising her glass. "To being shitty older siblings."</p><p>Masaru smiled as well. "Cheers," he replied, touching his glass with hers, creating a distinct ringing sound.</p><p>They continued drinking for several more minutes, talking all the while. During a lull in the conversation, Masaru stopped to check his phone. It'd only be a few minutes before the pizza was supposed to arrive. It was a good fifteen minutes over the usual waiting time. Of course, Masaru could forgive them for the longer wait. It was Christmas Eve and a good amount of people must be ordering. It was understandable.</p><p>"I'll give it maybe five minutes tops before the pizza arrives," he muttered. "Maybe a little more if you wanna be generous."</p><p>"Hey, Masaru," Akira said, taking another sip, finishing off her third glass. Her eyes were glazed over as she turned to him. "I think I'm drunk."</p><p>"That's very likely," Masaru said, he himself not feeling anything at all from the alcohol. "This is your first time drinking and you drank most of the bottle. I wouldn't be surprised if you were."</p><p>"Hey, Masaru," Akira repeated. "Have sex with me."</p><p>Masaru blushed. "One, <em>no</em>," he muttered awkwardly. "Two, this was your entire purpose for asking me to drink with you, wasn't it?"</p><p>Akira laughed quietly. "Of course not. I had a <em>bunch</em> of reasons. This is just one of them."</p><p>Masaru raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? What <em>are</em> these reasons exactly?"</p><p>"I needed advice. I needed to vent. I was bored. I wanted out of the house. I enjoy your company. I wanted to try alcohol. I wanted to know what it's like to feel drunk. I wanted to know what it's like to have a hang over. I wanted your affection. I wanted to be intimate with you. I wanted the courage to ask for it. I wanted to be able to tell you everything I wanted to tell you for years now but never had the chance because of Ayano. And now I know it's too late and the fact that I'm telling you right now means it'll probably be awkward between us but at this point I don't really care."</p><p>It took a moment for Masaru to parse that long string of words Akira had released in an almost non-stop stream of consciousness. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of what he just heard but he very quickly came to the conclusion that Akira did not filter her thoughts when drunk, making her incredibly more honest than usual.</p><p>Strangely enough, her mannerisms and word choice were the same as it's always been. If Masaru had to guess, he'd say that Akira usually stayed true to herself even when she <em>wasn't</em> drunk. It was impressive now that he thought about it.</p><p>"Have sex with me, Masaru. Please?" Akira's pleads looked far from convincing but she really did seem to want it. Still though...</p><p>"Both you and I know we'd regret it if we did," Masaru argued. "Come on, Akira. I only just broke up with your sister."</p><p>"It's been three months, hasn't it? Three months is the socially acceptable time frame to start dating again."</p><p>Masaru twitched, feeling slightly annoyed. "Being a little pushy there, aren't ya?" He looked away, taking one last sip of his own glass, finally emptying it. "Well, you're kinda <em>drunk</em>. I can't really accept you right now."</p><p>Akira scowled. "But that's the thing, though," she growled frustratedly. "I<em> can't</em> ask for it unless I'm drunk. I've been trying for a while now and this is the first time I actually succeeded."</p><p>"Then there's also the fact that I had a girlfriend for the past three years who also happened to be your sister. One would think that you asking me for sex at that time would be incredibly disrespectful."</p><p>"But <em>now</em> the timing is perfect! We're the only two in the house, both at least somewhat willing, and have nothing to lose."</p><p><em>She's not wrong,</em> Masaru thought regrettably. <em>At least mostly not wrong.</em></p><p>"But we <em>do</em> have something to lose, though. It's called our dignity. Also, you are <em>fucking drunk</em>. Ask me when you're sober - preferably a few months from now after I've gotten over Ayano."</p><p>Akira raised her eyebrows. "You <em>still</em> have feelings for her?"</p><p>Masaru was about to snap at her, feeling a sudden urge to be angry, but when he stopped and thought about it, it <em>was</em> a valid question. After all that's happened. After all he's gone through in the three years he's been with Ayano. Did he really still love her?</p><p>"I guess I do," Masaru muttered. "Yes, I do," he repeated louder. "Three years, Akira. Three years!" He slammed his palms on the table, startling Akira. "Three years of threats and fear and I can still say I love her! I don't want to but I do! Call it stupidity! Call Stockholm syndrome! Call it whatever the fuck you want! I still have feelings for her! And dammit, having sex with you today just won't feel right! So please! Just stop...! Just stop..."</p><p>There was a solid sixty seconds of silence afterward. Masaru slowly calmed down and relaxed while Akira stared contemplatively at her empty glass. "That got a little heated. Sorry," Masaru muttered.</p><p>"I feel really guilty," she said, breaking the silence. "Ayano would be furious at me right now."</p><p>The door bell rang. It must be the pizza. Masaru rolled his eyes. "Yes. Yes she would," he said, standing up to get the door. He slid it open, readying his money.</p><p>It wasn't just the pizza...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Hello and Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yo, I'm home." Misao looked at her brother from top to bottom and frowned. A whiff of the air around him confirmed her suspicions. "You seriously started drinking without me. Really," she said, annoyed.</p><p>Masaru rolled his eyes. "Well, I was obligated by my code of chivalry to honor my guest's request," he said, his sarcasm thick enough he should choke on it. He stepped to the side and gestured at the pair of shoes neither he nor Misao owned, neatly placed next to the shoes they <em>did</em> own. Misao recognized them as Akira's. "We can talk about this inside," Masaru said. "Let me pay for the pizza first."</p><p>Misao blinked, remembering that there was a pizza delivery guy next to her. He was still smiling awkwardly when she glanced at him. Feeling somewhat guilty for wasting the delivery guy's time, Misao quickly walked into the house, kicking off her shoes and heading straight for the living room.</p><p>On the coffee table was an empty bottle of rice wine and two glasses. Akira sat on one side, resting her chin on her arms crossed on the table. She tilted her head towards Misao.</p><p>"Hello, Misa-chan," Akira greeted sleepily.</p><p>Misao sweatdropped. "First time drinking?" she asked, taking a seat next to her.</p><p>"I got drunk and said some things I might regret once I'm sober," she said. "Right now I don't really care but it might make being with us a little awkward."</p><p>Misao scratched her head. "I can <em>see</em> that you're drunk but you honestly don't sound like you are."</p><p>"Oh, I am. This might be my first time but I can tell. Waves and ripples of unconscious thought appear and disappear before I can even recognize them."</p><p>Misao blinked. "Okay, what?"</p><p>Akira chuckled. "I'm just messing with you. I was trying to sound deep but I guess I didn't succeed. It's really hard to force myself to think up things but if I let the the thoughts just flow I end up talking constantly."</p><p>Misao nodded, picking up the bottle to see if there was still some wine left - there was none. Disappointed, she set down the bottle again. "What did you say earlier that made things awkward?" she asked curiously.</p><p>"I asked Masaru to have sex with me."</p><p>Misao blinked again. "What," she repeated.</p><p>Akira scowled, tilting her head away from Misao. "It was probably a bad idea. I kinda argued with him about it but ultimately he refused. Now he's really annoyed with me. It's also kinda messed up that I asked that from him since one of the conversations we had prior was about how Ayano basically hates me now more than she ever did. Knowing what I did today would probably make her hate me even more. Really I shouldn't have asked him to drink with me at all but I saw the opportunity and took it. I just wish it didn't backfire on me the way it did. By the way, please promise me you won't tell Ayano about this. Nothing may have happened today but the mere fact that I tried would really offend her."</p><p>"Uh..." Misao awkwardly glanced away. "I'm not really comfortable about this. I won't tell her unless she asks, but seriously don't tell me to keep this from her. She's pissed off because of me enough as it is."</p><p>It was Akira's turn to blink this time. "Something happen?"</p><p>Misao winced. "Kinda. I'll talk about it once Masaru's back."</p><p>"Which I am," Masaru said, walking into the room with two pizza boxes cradled in one arm and 1.5 liter soda bottle held in other arm. "I'll get this set up. Start talking."</p><p>Misao's face soured upon being ordered to do what she was already going to do. She rolled her eyes and made no comment. No use adding fuel to the fire. She began telling her story.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
      <em>It was April and Miki Fujibayashi, a relatively tall girl with sharp eyes and shoulder length indigo hair, was doing the same thing she did last year on the first day of school. She was in front of the bulletin board, gently elbowing her way through the crowd to see what class she'd be in. After much struggle, she found her name on the class rosters. She'd be in class 3-B. She elbowed her way back out the crowd, sighing in relief upon reaching open air.</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>She then blinked in amused confusion. Right in front of Miki looked to be a little girl with long cobalt blue hair and a lazy expression, hopelessly staring at the literal wall of students in front of her. Miki couldn't help but giggle.</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>"I don't suppose it's your hobby to laugh at people's problems, is it?" the little girl asked. "Because if it is, it's really rude and you should stop."</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>Miki smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry. Tell you what: I'll make it up to you be checking the class lists for you."</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>The girl smiled back. "Kanata Kagerou. Look for me in the third year lists."</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>Miki nodded and jumped back into the melee of students around the bulletin board. She came back shortly after, looking at little drained. She bowed forward, resting her hands on her knees.</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>"Are you okay?" Kanata asked. "I could get you some water if you'd like."</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>Miki shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She stood up straight, taking a deep breath. "Well that was unpleasant. By the way, you're my classmate Kagerou-san. 3-B."</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>"Oh? That's wonderful. Any you are?"</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>Miki blinked, realizing she hadn't said her name yet. With a chuckle, she told Kanata. "Sorry, sorry. I'm Miki Fujibayashi. Nice to meet you."</em>
    </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Konata nodded quietly upon Miki finishing her rather short story of how she and Kanata met. It was interesting to know how simple it was.</p><p>Her father used to tell her stories about Kanata. How she was the perfect woman to him and stuff like that. And yet all of them seemed so... unreal. It seemed like a fairy tale he made up to make her feel happy whenever she got sad that she didn't have a mom. The way Miki described Kanata made her seem... human. Meeting her wasn't all that special - it wasn't like she was a movie star or pop idol. She was just another girl. And somehow, that made Konata feel all the more happy.</p><p>"I'm just wondering but did you know my mother when she was studying at Ryoo?" Miyuki asked, snapping Konata out of her daze. She looked curiously between Miyuki and Miki.</p><p>"Oh, Yukari?" Miki thought for a bit. "We knew <em>of</em> each other. We didn't necessarily <em>know </em>each other. Your mother entered Ryoo maybe two or three years after I graduated, I think. I became somewhat famous around the school you see, and after I left people kept talking about the torch being passed on to the next generation."</p><p>"I... I see?" Miyuki said in confusion.</p><p>Konata was confused as well. What was she talking about? What torch? Why was she famous?</p><p>"Ryoo has this... reputation," Miki explained, choosing her words carefully, "of students, male or female, becoming part of gay relationships. There's usually at least one every year."</p><p><em>Or four in the case of this year,</em> Konata thought.</p><p>"In any case, Kanata and I seemed to be the trend setters. Every year after we graduated, a pair of girls end up together for an unspecified amount of time during their time in the school and they become very popular among their year level."</p><p>A number of things in those two sentences were screaming in Konata's mind. Miki and Kanata once dated? They became really popular? Like Tsukasa and Konata herself this year? What?</p><p>"That's rather interesting. Neither of you two met in person?" Miyuki asked.</p><p>"No. I had a friend who was a third year when your mother started dating that other girl - Honoka I think was her name. They apparently had very cute arguments every day during break times. I wish I could have seen it."</p><p>Miyuki stiffened. "Oh. Yes. That..."</p><p>Konata saw her opportunity and couldn't help but smirk. "What is it, Miyuki? Something wrong?" she asked teasingly.</p><p>"Well, thing is," Miyuki began, "they actually broke up because of that and Honoka-san ended up dating Yutaka-chan's mother. Mother was secretly bitter about that for over twenty years."</p><p>Konata blinked, unable to make a witty retort. And really, how could she? That wasn't exactly something she was comfortable joking about. After all the drama she and her friends had to go through in the past six months - Kagami's depression, the events leading up to Hiyori and Patricia's terrible break up, the death threats - how could she joke about drama someone else had? She didn't know what happened. She wasn't there nor did she feel anywhere close to Yukari or Honoka. She had no right to joke about it.</p><p>"Wow, I forgot about that," she muttered. "I feel kinda bad for teasing you about that now."</p><p>Miyuki sighed. "Don't worry about it. It's not that big of a deal. I just don't like talking about it. They still do it sometimes and while it's quite cute it gets annoying."</p><p>"Wait, why do they still argue if they- Oooooh." Konata cut herself off when she remembered how Honoka was dating Yukari. "You know, I still can't get over your family situation."</p><p>"Oh? They still see each other?" Miki asked. "That's news to me. I thought they were both married."</p><p>Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Konata sweatdropped. All three of them were aware of Miyuki having four parents and having to explain it again to someone who didn't was a little awkward. Miyuki was the best at explaining and also the one involved so she was the one who told Miki about it.</p><p>"Well, that's certainly an interesting family situation you have, Miyuki-chan. In any case, what was this little personal research about, anyway?"</p><p>This caused Konata to ponder for a second. Konata had gotten so excited about learning more about her Mother from a perspective other than her family's that she almost completely disregarded how out of the blue Miyuki's questioning was. What <em>was</em> Miyuki's reason for that?</p><p>As if Miyuki could sense Konata's curiosity, she turned to the bluenette and smiled awkwardly. She began talking.</p><p>"For the sake of brevity, I'll skip the conversation the lead to this but yesterday it came to my attention that many of us are connected in ways other than that we are friends. As we discussed earlier, our parents know each other and were in fact in a relationship with each other in high school. That said, I wished to see how far this goes.</p><p>"Of course, I have to draw a line at some point. People are very interconnected whether they realize it or not. If we go back far enough, we'll find that everyone is connected to everyone else. But that isn't something I think I would be able to conceivably research in a single life time. I'd limit it to just our immediate family members and possibly first cousins, aunts, and uncles.</p><p>"In simple terms, I got curious and wanted to know about our parents' relationships."</p><p>Konata found herself nodding again for a similar reason to the last. She wasn't sure what to think. For one, the idea of Miyuki going through all the trouble she was going through just to sate her curiosity was admirable and also a little cute. For another, Miyuki was very close to convincing Konata to help. She kinda wanted to know too. It wouldn't be <em>that</em> hard to ask her dad some questions, maybe even ask her Aunt Yuki some as well. Really, it would be a great way to pass the break, especially if she got all the others involved as well.</p><p>She blinked in confusion. Miyuki was smiling and shaking her head for some reason.</p><p>"I'm afraid I'd rather I do this alone," Miyuki said. "I'm sorry. I'm just not comfortable accepting your help with this. It just feels wrong for some reason."</p><p>Konata wanted to complain but it didn't feel right. Miyuki started it and could very easily see it through to the end. She didn't really need Konata's input on the matter. She couldn't really blame her if she didn't want help. But then again, she'd be going to Konata's house anyway in which case, it doesn't really matter what she says, Konata would help her regardless.</p><p>When Miyuki was presented with this argument, she thought for a bit. "Well, I suppose that's reasonable. Alright then."</p><p>Konata smiled. "Great. See you... tomorrow?"</p><p>"How about the day after?"</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>Konata blinked, noticing how the two Hiiragis were staring at them with amusement. "Are you done?" Miki asked, smirking. "Because I have more stories I can tell if you wish to listen."</p><p>Konata immediately nodded while Miyuki took a moment to consider the offer. "It's starting to get late, though," she muttered regrettably. "I think I'll stay for one more story and then head out. It doesn't have to be a big event. Really, anything you tell me could be interesting."</p><p>Konata smiled, glad that she'd get more stories from Miki.</p><p>"Okay then. Since you're leaving, I'll go for another small thing that happened not three weeks after school started. It was just after lunch began..."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Akira nodded quietly. "That's rough, buddy."</p><p>Misao sighed. "Ain't it ever." She lowered her head onto the table. "That's worse is, she's kinda right. Our relationship's basically been a big downward spiral. The closer we get, the lower it goes.</p><p>"Maybe you two need some time away from each other?" Masaru suggested, pointing his half eaten pizza at Misao. "The best kind of relationship is one where both of you can function without each other."</p><p>"Yeah, but the thing is, she <em>can't</em> function without me," Misao muttered.</p><p>Masaru raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" he asked dryly. "Because if that's really true then you just crippled that girl from ever being her own person."</p><p>Misao blinked. "I... uh... what?"</p><p>"If you're certain she can't function without you then you've ruined her," Masaru said plainly. "Level with me, Misao. Do you really think she'll get better."</p><p>Misao stood and yelled. "Why is everyone questioning me today!?" She glared at her brother. "You wanna know what I think!? Yes, I <em>do</em> she'll get better! She wants to get get better so she <em>will</em> get better! I'll even help her! I'll do everything I can!"</p><p>Akira rolled her eyes. "Simmer down, Misao. He's just trying to help. You know what it's like when he does that."</p><p>"I... just... GAAAAHH!" With that scream, Misao plopped back down onto the couch. "Dammit, Masaru. You're an asshole."</p><p>Masaru took another bite of his pizza, completely unfazed by Misao's outburst. "Well, I'm not denying that." He tilted his head to the side, looking away. "How about we turn it around?" A small smile found its way to his face. "Can <em>you</em> function without her?"</p><p>Misao started getting angry again. "You-"</p><p>"All you've ever talked about for the past few months has been Kagami Hiiragi," Masaru snapped. "Forgive me if I find it a little concerning."</p><p>Misao bit back the insult she was about to snarl. He was right, unfortunately. What <em>has</em> she talked about other than Kagami? Nothing she could remember at least.</p><p>"I think I'll be fine if I'm ever separated from her. It's not the end of the world if that ever happens."</p><p>Masaru smiled. "Then maybe you should take me up on that offer? Just spend some time away from each other. Some time apart shouldn't be that bad for you two."</p><p>Misao sunk into the couch in defeat. "Fine, I might just do that. The only problem is <em>how</em>. Our houses are just one train ride away."</p><p>Masaru thought for a bit. "We could go with Mom and Dad when they visit our relatives. They said they'd be back by Christmas morning and leave for their visit the very next day."</p><p>Misao frowned. "That leaves me with only two days to prepare..." Her frown deepened. "We'd be gone all break..." She blinked. "Wait, you said <em>we</em>. You're seriously going with me?"</p><p>"Uh..." Masaru scratched his cheeks. "Yeah. Why not, I guess."</p><p>Akira smiled sleepily. "You two are very sweet when you strip away all the facades and toughness you have going for you."</p><p>The two stared at her. "I don't... uh..." Misao looked away. "Yeah, I guess you're right."</p><p>Akira yawned lowering her head onto the table. "You two should be more honest with each other. It's cuter that way..." She trailed off.</p><p>The Kusakabe siblings glanced between each other and Akira. "She needs to get home," Masaru said. "Not-it."</p><p>Misao rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, you've been home all day. Why don't <em>you</em> do it?"</p><p>"Because I'm not good to commute. Do you seriously expect a drunk person to escort an even drunker person home?"</p><p>"Mother fucker, you're sober as shit! Don't try to weasel your way out of this, you still owe me."</p><p>"Fine!" Masaru said, raising his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. I'll do it."</p><p>"Honestly, I don't wanna go home. I don't feel welcome there. Rather, I feel like I shouldn't feel welcome and that sort of influences how I feel in reality. It's a weird thing, one's perception of what should and shouldn't be. The entirety of all disagreements have something to do with it. It's so interesting..."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, that's all really interesting," Masaru said, clearly ignoring Akira. He knelt in front of her and slung her arm over his shoulder. "Up you go." He stood, wincing as Akira stayed limp and nearly pulled him back down. "Hey, use your feet, you're heavy."</p><p>"I am being held a...ahhhh... gainst my will," Akira yawned. Shortly after, she gave up resisting and stood up on her own. "I surrender..."</p><p>"Right. Let's get going... step at a time, step at a time. No need to rush."</p><p>Misao watched the two of them exit the living room. "Stay safe you two."</p><p>Once they were out of earshot, Misao grinned and pounced on the pizza, ready to take an entire box all on her own.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Kagami blinked as the train doors slid open. Standing right in front of her was none other than Konata Izumi. They both stood there for a second before Kagami stepped off the train, greeting her friend.</p><p>"Uh, hey."</p><p>"Yo," Konata said, waving awkwardly. She gave Kagami a once-over and frowned. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>Kagami resisted the urge to scowl. "Er, no. Nothing's <em>wrong</em>, per se. I'm just... well, it's been a long day and a lot happened. I'm just really tired is all."</p><p>"Oh." Konata nodded slowly. "Okay. You should get home then. You should rest."</p><p>Kagami nodded back. "See you, I guess." She began walking away. By the time she left the station, Konata must have already been a hundred or so meters away. Kagami sighed, her breath condensing in front of her face.</p><p>She stopped to look up at the train in the distance. "See you," she repeated, continuing forward through the lamp lit streets. The walk home was uneventful</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was originally titled "life and the like" but I figured out a better title for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Circles and Circles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yutaka sat on her bed, hugging her pillow. On one side, sitting on a chair was Minami, listening intently, and on the other side was Yuki, telling stories of her past.</p><p>Yuki Kobayakawa, Yutaka's mother, was an interesting woman. She was a little bit eccentric. When she and Minami first met earlier that afternoon, she had walked right into Minami's face a stared at her curiously. Minami felt too awkward and was forced to look away. Yuki giggled and turned her attention to Yutaka who was watching them warily.</p><p>Yutaka then introduced Minami to her mother and, after a few short conversations, the topic of Honoka Iwasaki came up. Yuki was surprised to know that she had dated the mother of her daughter's girlfriend. She then, of course began telling stories of their time together ranging from the fun and silly to serious and dramatic. Minami had a hard time believing some of the things she heard.</p><p>"Oh, believe me, you're more like your mother than you think," Yuki said, glancing down at Minami's chest. "Don't worry. You're still growing. They'll get bigger eventually."</p><p>Minami blushed and nodded quietly. How the topic of breasts came about, she wasn't really sure. There had been so many tangents she could barely keep up.</p><p>"So, enough about me. I want to hear more about you two. I can tell you two have something on your minds." Minami and Yutaka glanced at each other nervously. Yuki raised an eyebrow. "I'm not gonna force you but, if there's something wrong, don't hesitate to tell me."</p><p>Minami pondered on the question. <em>There's something wrong, that's for sure. But... how can I put it... the problem is hard to put into words. And the thing is, we aren't even trying... I don't fully understand what's wrong. How can I even try to explain it to someone else?</em></p><p>But try she did. It was an awkward attempt but they managed to explain the basics of their dilemma. Minami wasn't at all satisfied with how they went about explaining, but it did lead to the realization that both of them knew what they had to do and yet were not doing it.</p><p>"It seems to me," Yuki began, "that you two don't <em>want</em> this problem resolved. Otherwise you'd have already talked it through." The amused way she said that seemed to hit harder than the scolding tone the two were expecting. They looked away, making no eye contact with Yuki nor with each other.</p><p>Yuki chuckled. "Honestly. The two of your are getting upset at each other because of misunderstandings and yet you both refuse to explain yourselves. What exactly do you hope to achieve by doing that?"</p><p>Minami didn't know what to say to her. They had explained as best they could but their problem was much more complex than what Yuki described.</p><p>
      <em>But is it? This is my first relationship and Yuki Kobayakawa is a grown woman. She has the benefit of hindsight while I can barely understand what's directly in front of me. How sure can I be that she's less wrong about this than I am?</em>
    </p><p>"Yutaka." Minami blinked, pulled out of her thoughts by Yuki suddenly sounding stern. "Is there something you want to tell me?"</p><p>Minami glanced at Yutaka and was shocked. She looked like a deer in headlights - cornered and panicked, frozen in place despite her mind racing like never before. Minami felt a stab of pain in her heart from seeing Yutaka's reaction. What could she have been keeping secret that she'd look as afraid as she did?</p><p>And just as quickly, Yutaka calmed down. You could see it in her eyes. The moment of panic had passed and what replaced it was a look of mild relief mixed with an unquantifiable amount of nervousness. "No," Yutaka answered. "There isn't anything I want to tell you."</p><p>Yuki stared at her for three who seconds before closing her eyes and nodding, as if understanding her meaning in those words. And just as Minami began wondering what there was to understand, Yuki spoke. "Not to me specifically," she said. "Either way, you should tell them soon."</p><p>Gears began turning in Minami's head. Who was <em>them</em>? And what did they have to do with Minami and Yutaka's problem? What was Yutaka going to tell them?</p><p>"After dinner," replied Yutaka, voice close to breaking. "I need some time to get ready."</p><p>As if waiting for dinner to be mentioned, Sojiro called from downstairs. "Come on down, girls. Dinner's ready."</p><p>"Come along, kids. We can't keep them waiting." Yuki's face remained a masked smile as she stood and gestured for them to follow. And follow they did, out the door, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Sojiro finished setting up the table, leaving Yui looking impressed. With a sigh, he sat down at the end of the table, next to Yui.</p><p>Yui leaned forward and sniffed the steam coming from the large bowl of ramen. She looked pleased as she leaned back, nodding in approval. "You know, last time I was here, you weren't nearly this good at cooking dinner," she commented. "Did anything happen to change that?"</p><p>Sojiro smiled wryly. "My new job happened. I've spent the past four or so months cooking and cleaning for people I otherwise wouldn't ever interact with. You'd be surprised by number of lonely single women who call for me - even more surprised by the men."</p><p>Yui raised her eyebrows. "Oh-ho! That sounds interesting. <em>Do tell</em>."</p><p>Sojiro thought for a bit. "Well, there was this one man I taught how to cook. He was the youngest in his family with four sisters. Never had the chance to learn. So I taught him some basic recipes, and a couple of tricks I picked up from Konata. Then there was this really old woman who needed an escort to a motorcycle race track where she won a sizable amount of money from betting - a hundred thousand yen, I think. She ended up treating me to dinner afterward."</p><p>"Sounds like you're having fun."</p><p>"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying myself." He then sighed. "Still, I long for the day that I get a high school girl for a client."</p><p>Yui's smile faltered. "That'd be a little dangerous, don't you think?"</p><p>Sojiro waved at her dismissively. "Don't worry. I wouldn't do anything. Knowing the kind of clients I get, I'd probably get someone who'd have me buy groceries for them. Wouldn't be the first time."</p><p>"Mmhmm."</p><p>The muffled thumps of footsteps sounded through the ceiling - three sets, each distinct from each other. The girls upstairs must have finished their pillow-talk.</p><p>"Come to think of it, why didn't you join them for the girl-talk. You'd probably have something to say."</p><p>Yui stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing. "I'm sorry, but do you not know your own sister? Try and take a second to figure out my reasons."</p><p>Sojiro's expression soured. "Ah, right. I remember now," he muttered. <em>Yuki can talk for hours on end about herself and you'd never notice but at some point you hear all of her stories. She'll just repeat them to you. It doesn't matter if you've already heard them.</em></p><p>He turned to the kitchen entrance. "Speaking of which..."</p><p>"Good evening everyone," Yuki greeted. "I heard mention of sisters. Does anyone have something to say?"</p><p>"We were just wondering which one of your anecdotes you were telling those two earlier," Sojiro answered. "Chances are, you told them the boob-story, right?"</p><p>Yuki smiled while Yutaka and Minami seemed too deep in thought to notice his question. "Yes, I told them the boob story, among other things. They were quite interested. This one in particular." She gestured to Minami. Said mint-haired girl almost didn't notice the attention put on her. But she did and looked between the two adults confusedly.</p><p>Sojiro noticed a strange change in demeanor from what Minami and Yutaka were normally like. He shot Yuki a questioning look, to which she replied with a smile and shrug. Sojiro resisted the urge to face-palm. <em>She must have tried to give them relationship advice,</em> he groaned internally. <em>I hope she wasn't too condescending... and I hope she gave advice that was actually good...<br/>
</em></p><p>He set aside his concerns and focused on serving dinner. "Well, let's eat. There's plenty of noodles to go around." He picked up a bowl and the ladle and distributed the food to everyone. Dinner continued from there, more subdued than Sojiro would've liked.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Konata arrived at the Izumi residence without any incident, patting away the light moisture that had condensed on her clothes as she walked home from the station. "Yo, I'm home!" she called from the front door, removing her shoes.</p><p>"Hey kiddo!" Sojiro entered the hall and held out his arms. Konata grinned and ran into his embrace. "It's good to see you, Dad!"</p><p>"Good to see you too. How was your day?"</p><p>Konata raised two large bags of merchandise. "Considering how I accomplished my goals for today and then some, I'd say it was pretty successful." As Sojiro's hold loosened, her gaze naturally drifted to the woman at the end of the hall. "Aunt Yuki?"</p><p>"Hello again," she greeted cheerfully.</p><p>"Oh man, it's been so long!" Konata quickly squirmed out of her father's arms to walk up to Yuki. "What am I, chopped liver?" Sojiro joked. He chuckled before retreating back to the kitchen.</p><p>"Have you met Minami yet?"</p><p>"Yes, I have." Yuki sighed. "Quite a blast from the past. She looks just like Honoka."</p><p>Konata nodded. "You're not the first one to say that. I have to say, though, they <em>are</em> pretty similar looking, even now." Konata then peeked towards the door to the kitchen. "Huh, speaking of Minami, where is she. Upstairs with Yutaka?"</p><p>"Yes. I may or may not have pushed them into a confrontation."</p><p>Konata blinked. "You <em>what</em>!?" Yuki was just about to speak when Konata waved her hands frantically. "Okay, okay. Before you tell me what your motivations were, did it have to be a <em>confrontation</em>?"</p><p>Yuki couldn't help but smile at how earnest Konata's worry was, although the smile was halfhearted. She held out her arms and slowly lowered them. "Breathe," she said soothingly. Konata unamusedly looked away, taking a deep breath. "There. Now, to answer your question: No, it didn't have to be a confrontation. I only suggested that they talk about their problems which they decided to do. It only became a confrontation because neither of them seems to want to fix their problems."</p><p>"But... Sure they were in a rough spot but..."</p><p>Yuki raised an eyebrow. "<em>You</em> don't know what it's for them. They have their own lives and you have yours. How can you say anything about their problems?"</p><p>Konata frowned. "I know, I know... I'm just worried, okay. The last time you tried this was with Yui nee-san. I remember the horror stories."</p><p>"But she still married him, yes? Things will work out."</p><p>"I hope so..."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Minami returned with Yutaka to her room while Yuki remained downstairs. The climb back up was short and quiet, and yet seemed to take an eternity. Every step seemed to go by in slow motion as they made their way through the hall.</p><p>During dinner, it occurred to Minami that the '<em>them</em>' Yutaka was talking about might very well have been Minami herself. Looking back at it, it was a fairly logical assumption, considering the timing of the entire thing and how it was somehow related to the topic at hand. The only question is, what did Yutaka want to say? Why she need to wait until after dinner to say it. Better yet, how long had she been waiting on telling Minami whatever it was she wanted to say? The gears in her head continued turning like clock work but they could go for eternity without ever reaching that point where the bell rings.</p><p>Yutaka opened the door and entered, leaving the door open as unspoken permission for Minami to enter as well. Minami hesitated for a second, unsure of whether she wants to enter at all - but only for a second. She willed herself to take a step forward and slide the door closed behind her, even locking it to prevent her from leaving. Her fate was sealed.</p><p>Yutaka sat at her bed, hands on her lap. She was staring the floor in front of her, glancing up at Minami for a bit looking back down shortly after. "Minami, please tell me you figured it out," she said, sounding a little bit nervous.</p><p>Minami pondered the question for no more than a heartbeat before understanding. "Yes. What did you want to tell me?"</p><p>Yutaka breathed a sigh of relief and even smiled a little. Almost. But she quickly frowned, as if remembering something unpleasant. She sighed again, tiredly. "What do you know about me?"</p><p>Minami shuffled through her mental folders, trying to organize everything she knew about Yutaka Kobayakawa and explain it. Perhaps not unsurprising but Minami seemed to know a lot. It took a good minute before Minami deemed her answer satisfactory to voice. Her mouth felt dry as she spoke...</p><p>"You're Yutaka Kobayakawa, my classmate and girlfriend. You are 137cm tall, turned 15 year old two weeks ago, and have a blood type of A. You have a sickly constitution, a bizarre side effect of an early childhood accident that resulted in a few broken bones and a concussion." Minami began listing off more superficial traits. A minute or so past before she continued past that.</p><p>"We met a little under a year ago, during the entrance exams for Ryoo - I lent you my handkerchief with the intention of just leaving it with you but you returned it to me regardless. We became became friends, helped partly by being assigned to the same class as well as my becoming the Nurse's aid. You were very quickly able to understand and adapt to my own social awkwardness which allowed me to speak freely to you, sometimes without even speaking at all.</p><p>"A few months later, your cousin and Hiiragi-senpai started dating as a sort of experiment, indirectly encouraging you to pursue a romantic relationship with me for similar reasons. Over the course of the next six months, we experienced various sorts of drama all around us. Due to said drama, I learned that you are virtuous to a fault - getting upset at yourself for being unable to give forgiveness to my mother and Yukari-san; getting involved in conflicts with the intention of helping to resolve said conflict; general nosiness; and... and..."</p><p>Minami's mouth stayed open as if she had more to say but she had already exhausted all the aspects of Yutaka the Minami felt was relevant - and even some that weren't relevant at all but were still indeed true. Feeling no need to continue speaking, she closed her mouth and took a slow deep breath through her nose.</p><p>Yutaka seemed just about ready to cry. Minami couldn't sense what she was feeling. Her body language gave the impression that she was really nervous and yet it was visibly obvious that she was also really moved, struggling to contain the emotions she felt. What could she be thinking at that very moment?</p><p>"You... you are Minami Iwasaki." Yutaka's voice broke as she began, but she ignored it and kept powering through.</p><p>"You don't like talking and you do your best to say what you want to say without saying a word, even though most people won't understand. You get hurt when no one understands you, but don't blame them for it. You enjoy directness even though you sometimes let words and actions go in circles before getting to the point. You have a sense of responsibility to everyone who is close to you. You'll do anything you can for them if it can help, even if it means hurting others or yourself in some way.</p><p>"You are the girl who protects me and cares for me - who I try my best to understand and to cherish. I love you very much, Minami. I really do. But I don't know if you've noticed this but what exactly is our relationship supposed to be?"</p><p>Minami felt stunned, unsure as to what Yutaka was talking about.</p><p>"What are we, Minami? We're friends. We're lovers. But what does that even mean? Minami, things have changed between us, but so much has stayed the same."</p><p>It was a struggle to speak. Yutaka's questions echoed in Minami's head, drowning out any semblance of coherence in her mind. It took all of her focus just to ask, "... W-what is this about...?"</p><p>"The letters I've been getting. Those... those death threats... I still remember being so confused about them. Why was us dating such a bad thing for them? Why did it matter? It wasn't like we were any different from before. We were doing all the same things we've always been doing. What does it mean to be dating, Minami? What makes friends any different from girlfriends? How is us then different from us now?"</p><p>Minami had no answer - none that was in any way satisfying for neither Yutaka nor herself. Other than their acts of physical intimacy that went beyond hugs and hand holding, there hasn't been any change whatsoever. From the very beginning, Minami had always been the prince to Yutaka's princess, no matter how you looked at it. Nothing was different. Nothing had changed.</p><p>And yet, Minami had the distinct feeling that whatever Yutaka's problem was, that wasn't it. There was more to it than that - something deeper that Yutaka wasn't telling her. It was still debatable whether or not Yutaka even knew what that underlying problem was but Minami was all but certain that it was there, just under the surface.</p><p>Minami looked what was presented to her and took a wild guess. The conclusion she came to was... troubling.</p><p>"Are you..." she began, speaking slowly, "not happy... with the way I'm treating you...?"</p><p>Yutaka stared at her for a moment. "I... I <em>am</em> happy, but... but..." She looked down, not saying a word after that. A long period of silence followed.</p><p>For the second time in as many minutes, Minami took a deep breath, closing her eyes. <em>Bingo</em>, she thought.</p><p>"What is it about my treatment of you that you don't like?"</p><p>Minami surprised even herself with that question. It also surprised her how well she seemed to be taking it. The guilt she expected to well up inside of her was, in fact, <em>not</em>. Nor did she feel any sort of anger or resentment towards Yutaka. And really, why should she feel any of those emotions? All of this was caused by a lack of communication. They had only themselves to blame for how far gone it had all become.</p><p>Yutaka didn't answer. She didn't even speak or give any indication of being there. With her eyes closed, Minami may as well have been completely alone. She couldn't bear to open them and see for herself...</p><p>Turning back towards the door, Minami unlocked it. "I'll give you time to think. We can continue this once you've organized your thoughts. Call me at any time and I'll come." With that, she left the room.</p><p>When the door opened, Konata was leaning leaning on the wall directly in front of it, arms crossed and eyes down. She didn't need to look up to know who it was - the footsteps alone gave it away.</p><p>"Evening Minami," Konata greeted. The usual pep in her voice was gone.</p><p>"Konata-senpai... Good evening."</p><p>"Are you wishing me a good evening or are you simply saying that this evening is good?" Konata forced a smile and looked up, green eyes meeting blue. "If it's the latter, I really have to ask, <em>is it really</em>?"</p><p>Every second that passed by after that was punctuated by the dripping of the faucet in the bathroom across the hall. Konata's smile eventually wavered and settled into a neutral expression, much like Minami's. "You <em>do</em> know how much you've messed up by now, right?"</p><p>Despite Minami's height in comparison to Konata, she seemed to shrink at the question presented. "It had to be done," Minami said, voice dry and barely audible.</p><p>Konata's hard stare persisted for a minute before her expression softened. She looked away. "Darn it... You two were just so good together... And now, seeing you like this..." She stomped her foot. "It had to be done," Konata repeated. She returned her gaze to Minami. "It had to be done, but at what cost? Do you really think, after something like this, you'll still be <em>friends</em>? Much less dating?" She shook her head. "My heart wants to believe but my head won't let me. The flags are all wrong." She stomped again. "Everything's all wrong!"</p><p>Minami looked down. "I'm sorry, Senpai. I know I messed up. But please don't ask me to go back in there. Yes, it was my treatment of Yutaka the caused this. But I don't know what it was that upset her and neither does Yutaka herself. Only <em>she</em> can truly say what was wrong. And until she figures it out, I have no reason to be here. Staying with her right now would just upset the both of us. What else am I supposed to do?"</p><p>What else!? What else was she supposed to do!? Konata blood slowly came to a boil at those words. She wanted to slam that head of mint green into the floor. And yet she very quickly simmered down as the logic of Minami's words reached her. What else <em>was</em> Minami supposed to do?</p><p>Konata wanted to kick herself. Her aunt Yuki had incited this confrontation in an attempt to fix things and yet everything became so much worse. Had Konata intervened earlier, back when the problems were only just starting, perhaps it wouldn't have come to something like this? Except it wouldn't. She had no idea how it had gotten this bad, nor when and why. Not even those who were directly responsible for this outcome knew what was going on. Everything just suddenly... happened...</p><p>Taking Konata's silence as permission to leave, Minami bowed courteously and made for the stairs.</p><p>A voice came muffled from the door behind Minami. It slid open, Yutaka standing behind it. Her eyes were red and swollen, as if she were crying just moments before. "Don't go yet," she said, pleadingly. "Please, hear me out." Minami complied without question, stepping towards the opposite wall and facing Yutaka.</p><p>Konata was just about to leave and give them some privacy when Yutaka suddenly stopped her as well. "Wait. Please stay too." Konata looked on in confusion but set it aside and stayed.</p><p>"Minami, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it out like you were hurting me with how you treated me. You give and give and give some more. I'd be a big fat liar if I said that doesn't make me happy. But I just seems... <em>wrong</em>... how we're going about things..."</p><p>Konata raised an eyebrow. "Wrong how?" she found herself saying. She quickly shut her mouth, realizing she was being rude.</p><p>Yutaka smiled sadly. "How <em>is</em> it wrong? I've been wondering that for the past few minutes now. And the closest answer I got was... was..." Her lips trembled from what looked like a suppressed sob. "Minami, do you think I'll ever grow as a person from us being together? Like Tsukasa-senpai with Konata?"</p><p>Konata glanced at Minami who looked about as surprised as Konata felt. But then, it made sense that <em>that</em> was the cause of all this - or at least played a big part. The death threats, the lack of communication, the subdued emotions - it all started around the time Tsukasa made her confession. But then, as enlightening the reason may have been, the question and its implications still stood.</p><p>"I don't know," Minami answered, her normally stoic expression now lost and confused. "Yutaka, I don't understand. Please be frank with me."</p><p>Yutaka frowned, lowering her head. "How long are we going to stay this way? Will I ever be able to be more than what I am right now? Will I always be the kid? The innocent little girl? I know I'm weak and fragile but the both of us know that I'm stronger than I look. Will you ever let me figure out how strong that is?</p><p>"I'm scared, Minami. I'm scared of you, of Konata, of Hiyori - I'm scared of all of you. I'm scared that none of you will ever see me as anything more than the weakling, the cutie, the girl who's only there to be taken care of. What am I, Minami? Am I your lover or am I your damsel in distress?"</p><p>Konata shifted her weight awkwardly. She did <em>not</em> want to be where she currently was while what was currently happening was still happening. What made things worse, it was also aimed a little at Konata herself so being there was even less pleasant. And yet she stayed, of only to keep her promise to stay. Things were getting dicey, though...</p><p>"But... but you..." Minami's face slowly grew hard as she parsed what she just heard. She was clearly upset by it, though perhaps not terribly so. "You never said no," she said. Her voice was stern, but not harsh. "You more than anyone should know that I wouldn't do something if you tell me not to." She didn't add anything more and waited for Yutaka to respond. The wait was brief.</p><p>"I know... It's just that... It's just that when I'm with you, I always find myself just going with the flow. It never feels right going against it, but it doesn't feel right just going along with it either. I don't know what to do, Minami. I don't know how to move forward from where we are. I don't want to stay like this but I don't want to break what we already have. I'm sorry Minami. I'm really sorry. I can't do this. I can't help myself. It's all wrong. It's all just wrong!"</p><p>"I don't quite understand..." Minami scowled at the floor, fists clenched. "You don't want anything to change and yet you don't like how things are right now? It doesn't make sense..."</p><p>Konata looked between the two warily. It didn't seem like the two were going to make any progress that day. "Umm... Sorry to butt in here but... maybe Minami <em>should</em> leave for now?" Her suggestion was met with silence. Konata sighed and stood between the two first years. "Look, obviously you two have some issues you need to work through, but do you seriously think you can make any ground today? After all that?" Konata turned to Yutaka. "Minami said she'll come once you have your thoughts together, right?" Yutaka nodded. Konata held her hand tightly. "She isn't leaving you for good, Yutaka. Just let the issue sit for a while and you can come back to it later." Yutaka nodded once more.</p><p>"Minami?" Konata said, addressing the taller girl. "You <em>are</em> coming back, right?"</p><p>"Of course," was the immediate answer. A few seconds of silence followed...</p><p>"May I take my leave now?" Minami asked awkwardly.</p><p>Konata nodded. "Go. Be safe on your way home..."</p><p>"Good night, then." Minami bowed and made her way across the hall to the stairs. After a minute, the two heard the front door open and close. Minami had left.</p><p>With that, Yutaka colapsed forward, into Konata's arms. "Whoa, there!" Konata struggled to keep Yutaka up right but eventually lowered her into a sitting position on the floor.</p><p>Konata looked at Yutaka's sleepy yet anxious face and sighed. "Well, can't blame you," she muttered. "After all that, you must be pretty tired right about now" She opened the door to Yutaka's room and carried said girl in, gently settling her into the bed. After draping a blaket over her, Konata tip-toed out of the room and closed the door.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>When Konata went back down stairs, Yui, Yuki, and Sojiro were sitting at the kitchen table, pale-faced and completely silent. Clasped in each of their hands were mugs of hot chocolate, with three more sitting in a group on the table. They avoided eye contact and merely stared at their beverages, unfocused.</p><p>"You heard?" Konata asked. There was a long silence before she got an answer.</p><p>"Yep." Yui sighed, bringing her mug to her lips. She upturned it and drank all the hot chocolate in four big gulps, lowering it slowly upon finishing.</p><p>Konata turned to her aunt Yuki expectantly. "Do <em>you</em> have anything to say?"</p><p>"It could have gone better, I'll admit," Yuki said guiltily. She took a sip of her drink.</p><p>Konata turned to Sojiro. "Dad?"</p><p>He downed his entire mug, not making a reply.</p><p>Konata looked between all of them and sighed, taking a seat with them at the table. She reached for one of the extra mugs of hot chocolate. "Welp, merry Christmas," she muttered before throwing back her head and downing the mug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End of PART 3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Living With What's Been Said</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beginning of EPILOGUE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The situation Miyuki found herself in when she awoke that morning was one she experienced before. In fact, she experienced it regularly, once upon a time. However, in recent years occurrences grew rarer and rarer until they stopped happening. Why then did it happen again, last night of all nights?</p><p>When Miyuki opened her eyes, she saw the sleeping face of Minami Iwasaki as lay next to her. If she were in one of her step-mother's romance novels, she imagined that Minami's face would be described as soft and kind, with a smile that warmed one's heart. But no - the only way Miyuki would describe Minami's face right then was tired and troubled.</p><p>Miyuki sat up, frowning. "What could have happened this time?" she muttered with a sigh.</p><p>With that, she put on her glasses and stood up, leaving Minami to sleep for a little while longer.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><em>Some things just aren't the same anymore.</em> Those were Konata's thoughts when she woke up that morning.</p><p>Christmas day, what could be described as one of the funnest days of the year, was turned sour for her thanks to the events of the previous night. And what made things worse was the fact that there was no sure-fire way to fix things - not a way for <em>her</em> to fix things anyway. Everything relied on Yutaka and Minami's cooperation for things to work out. And after seeing how the two had messed up, Konata was having a hard time believing that her kohais were even ready to <em>try</em> fixing their relationship.</p><p>Sure, at first, Konata blamed Minami for what happened. Really, who could blame her - she arrived home to an argument between her cousin and her significant other wherein the cousin ended up crying. But she <em>did</em> hear most of what was said and, after some time to think on things, she concluded that both were at fault to some degree. She just couldn't figure out the specifics and where to go from there.</p><p>
      <em>Come on, Konata. You have the benefit of looking at things from an outside perspective. You gotta think of something!</em>
    </p><p>After a few more minutes of contemplating, she sighed. <em>I'm not figuring anything out on an empty stomach. I might as well have breakfast…</em></p><p>She jumped to her feet and left her room.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>What could be said about Kagami Hiiragi that Christmas morning other than that she was depressed? A lot of things, actually.</p><p>For once in a very long time, she could say she got a good night's sleep. She wasn't tired, she wasn't numb, and she wasn't overly upset at anything. It felt surreal.</p><p>Okay, perhaps that last one was not entirely true. Considering what had happened between Ayano, Misao, and herself just a day prior, it'd be weird if she <em>wasn't</em> upset about something.</p><p>But, somehow, it didn't have Kagami as down as she thought it would. Sure, Ayano yesterday was harsh and blunt, using herself as a living breathing example of how painful things could become if an unhappy couple like Kagami and Misao continued on their current path but they still had to admit that she had a point. As heartbreaking as it was to hear Ayano's journey of love, it put things into perspective.</p><p><em>No one's relationship is perfect,</em> Kagami thought to herself.</p><p>
      <em>Konata and Tsukasa's is one of the happiest relationships I've ever seen - and that's with five others happening simultaneously even within just our circle of friends. But the two of them… they're working hard to keep it that way.</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>Konata - she's normally so sure of herself. With the way she teases people and talks about love in her own weird otaku way, you'd think she was some sort of expert. But she's not and everything I've seen of their relationship tells me that. She still a little bit shy about love and has trouble saying the simplest things. I mean, she needed to throw an absurdly well-made concert just so she could have the confidence to return Tsukasa's 'I love you'. It's just so stupid.</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>And Tsukasa too. I've known her my whole life and I've seen her grow up. I had resigned myself to the idea that I'd have to take care of her when we got older. Then that changed when she started dating Konata. She gained confidence and became more reliable. School books left at home or money dropped in the street are no longer regular occurrences. Sure, she still sleeps in sometimes and forgets things a lot, but she's grown a lot in the past few months. And all of that's because of Konata. She's the reason Tsukasa's trying so hard. She's the reason Tsukasa changed the way she has.</em>
    </p><p>Kagami smiled.</p><p>
      <em>They're both working hard to make their relationship as happy as it is. I can't believe I'm saying this but… I should be following Konata and Tsukasa's example.</em>
    </p><p>There was a knock on her door. "Sis, are you awake?" Tsukasa peeked her head into Kagami's room, perking up when she saw the older twin sit up. "Oh, good morning!"</p><p>"Morning, Tsukasa," Kagami greeted, seating herself at the edge of her bed. She stretched her arms. "So, what does Mom and Dad have for our agenda today? It's Christmas, right?"</p><p>Tsukasa giggled. "I don't know yet. I only just woke up."</p><p>"And you immediately came here to wake me. That's sweet." Kagami stood and situated herself in front of her drawers. "I'll be down in a bit. Gonna change out of these first."</p><p>As she said that, it only just dawned on her that the previous night that she had collapsed into her bed and slept wearing the same thing she wore during her activities that day. Tsukasa, of course, saw that as well and let Kagami change.</p><p>"I'll see you downstairs, sis."</p><p>As the muffled sound Tsukasa's footsteps faded, Kagami sighed and looked at the one ribbon on the edge of her drawer. She may not have had the decency to change out of her outing clothes but she at least removed her hair piece before going to bed.</p><p>Making a move to grab her ribbon, her half-awake hand accidentally pushed it into the space between the drawer and the wall. Cursing, she crouched down and looked for it. Unfortunately, she couldn't see so she was forced to push her drawer to the side.</p><p>Kagami blinked in surprise.</p><p><em>I made a big deal of losing it but that ribbon's been here all this time.</em> Kagami smiled wryly as she picked up two dark purple ribbons from behind her drawers. <em>Now that I've found it, do I switch back to twin tails or…?</em> She closed her eyes, shaking her head. <em>No, that Kagami is dead. Nothing will ever truly be the same as before and changing back to my old hairstyle won't accomplish anything.</em> She then looked down at the ribbons, mildly disappointed. <em>I still want to use both of these, though…</em></p><p>
      <em>Eh, I'll figure something out.</em>
    </p><p>With that, she changed into more home-appropriate clothes.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Miyuki sat at the table, quietly sipping her warm cup of tea. As she did so, she took a look at the various notes she had compiled on her laptop. The brief accounts she gathered from Miki Hiiragi about her relationship with Konata's mother proved far more useful than she expected. That being said, the relationship web Miyuki had created looked a tad bit more complicated than she expected it to be - especially now that she added the Hiiragi family to it.</p><p>"I may need to remake it so it looks less cluttered," Miyuki muttered to herself as she took another sip.</p><p>In the corner of Miyuki's eye, she saw Minami enter the kitchen. Said mint-haired girl moved like a ghost, smoothly gliding across Miyuki's peripheral vision and taking a seat next to her before summarily collapsing forward.</p><p>Miyuki turned to her step-sister slumped on the table and raised an eyebrow. "Something must definitely be wrong if <em>this</em> is what you've been reduced to." She sighed, her expression softening. "What's wrong, Minami?"</p><p>Minami shifted her position to look more respectable, yet still look obviously upset. "Yutaka and I... we're on the verge of breaking up," she said, head resting on her arms on the table.</p><p>Minami's answer gave Miyuki pause. "Oh," was her most immediate response. After a few more moments mulling over what she was told, she pieced together the question she wished to say. "Have you figured out the reason why you're in the position you're in?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>The short and simple response did not make Miyuki any less displeased by the news she was just given. "I suppose this is a stupid question, all things considered, but have you talked to each other about this?"</p><p>"We have. Us talking is the reason I believe we're on the verge of breaking up in the first place."</p><p>Miyuki stared quietly at Minami. The hopelessness in the younger sister's voice was new to Miyuki. Normally, the stoic girl betrayed little to no emotions in her words. The sheer amount of despair and emptiness in her voice was a little concerning.</p><p>"Hmm." In a change to the norm, Miyuki did not feel like she wanted to try and help. Really, what was there to help if Minami seemed to have all but given up? She had meddled with the two's relationship from pretty much the very start. Perhaps it would be better if she sat on the sidelines for a while? Still, seeing Minami as upset as she was left Myuki feeling an odd pain in her heart that wouldn't go away.</p><p>She leaned towards Minami and put a hand on the her shoulder. "You know, I'm here for you, right?" Miyuki got no definite response but felt the subtle shakes of a suppressed sob.</p><p>Pursing her lips, Miyuki pushed her seat and laptop closer to the mint haired girl. She continued working, listening to the quiet gasps escaping from Minami as she cried.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Konata sat at the kitchen table and glanced at Yutaka, sitting across from her. Said redhead was idly nibbling a piece of toast. The sight gave Konata a sense that something was lost and cannot be recovered.</p><p>"Hey. How you holding up?" She asked, taking a piece of toast for herself from the pile on the table.</p><p>"Well enough," Yutaka answered weakly. "I slept for a while but I'm still tired..."</p><p>Konata chuckled softly. "Don't worry about that. Your heart's still hurting after what happened last night. It'll pass." Yutaka did not sound a response to that but nodded in silence.</p><p>"Seriously, though. We've gotta fix this gaping hole you made."</p><p>Yutaka stopped nibbling to look at Konata in confusion. "Hole?"</p><p>"Not a literal hole. Think about it. Because of last night, the bond you two share has been severed. You need to reconnect it!"</p><p>"I don't think I understand..."</p><p>Konata sighed. "Okay, no more metaphors. You two have to fix your relationship! I can bet that both of you are really upset about this. You can't honestly say you think Minami's happy about this situation, can you?" Yutaka shook her head. "See? You both need to work things out or else you might never be friends again."</p><p>The moment Yutaka heard that, she pursed her lips and lowered her head. Realizing what she just said, Konata winced. "Oh, shoot. Shouldn't have said that," she muttered. Konata leaned forward and touched Yutaka's cheek softly. "Look, Yutaka. Do you think you can still fix things with her?"</p><p>Yutaka looked up, eyes of green meeting one another. The dam of tears was just about ready to burst. "I... I don't know," Yutaka managed.</p><p>"Stay with me, here Yutaka. Just give me a yes or no. Do you believe you have no chance of fixing things? No chance whatsoever?"</p><p>Yutaka swallowed. "N-no... No. I don't believe that..."</p><p>"Well then, there's a chance. Are you going to take it? Are you going to try and fix things? You don't need to know what to do. I just want to know if you're willing to try. Yes or no. Are you willing to try?"</p><p>"Y-yes. I'm willing."</p><p>Konata smiled reassuringly. "Then you still have hope. Hold on to it. And remember that you've still got me. If you need any help, I'll do my best to give it to you."</p><p>Yutaka nodded. "Konata..." she said, her voice breaking.</p><p>It took a second for Konata to figure out what Yutaka meant by that but once she did, she acted quickly. She dropped her toast and stood, circling the table to where Yutaka was seated. With tenderness of a mother to her child, Konata pulled Yutaka into a warm embrace.</p><p>The flood gates were thrown open as Yutaka cried into Konata's shoulder. "Shhh. I'm here buddy. I'm here... I gotcha..."</p><p>The two remained like that for some time...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Announced during breakfast, the Hiiragi family Christmas outing for that year was to a hotel that also served fancy dinners. The two parents had booked them two rooms for an over-night stay. It was only <em>slightly</em> less extravagant as what they did last year, which was go to a similar hotel that also had a spa in addition to a fancy dinner.</p><p>"I'm looking forward to it," Tsukasa said. "Last time we had a fancy dinner, I didn't really know what I was eating but it tasted great. I hope what we get this year is just as good."</p><p>Kagami chuckled. "Same. Considering how much my appetite's grown in the past few months, I get the feeling I'm gonna enjoy this year's dinner a lot more than I did last year's."</p><p>Miki's voice called from the living room. "Kagami, Misao-chan is on the phone."</p><p>Kagami smiled. "Looks like the missus wants to greet me a merry Christmas," she said with a wink. "Coming!" She stood and made her way to the living room.</p><p>Kagami nodded at her mother before picking up the phone. "Morning, Misao. Merry Christmas."</p><p>[Heh. Merry Christmas to you too. You sound like you're in a good mood.]</p><p>Kagami smiled. "Yeah. You could say something like that," she said with a chuckle. "So, what's up?"</p><p>[Ah. Well. I sorta have something I need to tell you.]</p><p>"Hmm?" Kagami's smile faltered. "What is it?"</p><p>[You see, it sorta happened suddenly, but I'm going on a trip to see my relatives for a bit. We won't be able to see each other until the end of the break.]</p><p>Kagami nodded slowly. "Oh? Well, I'm glad you told me. I sorta wish you gave me a little more time to mentally and emotionally prepare for it but..."</p><p>[Heh. Like I said, it happened suddenly. I only found out yesterday that I'm going.]</p><p>"I'm gonna miss you when you're gone," Kagami said glumly. There was a pause. "Misao, you still there?"</p><p>[Yeah, I'm still here... I'm gonna miss you too... See you after break?]</p><p>Kagami smiled sadly. "I'll see you after break. Stay safe on your trip. Love you."</p><p>There was sound of static before Misao replied. [Love you too]</p><p>When Kagami returned to the kitchen, Tsukasa and her sisters were watching her carefully. "You okay?" Tsukasa asked. "We didn't mean to, but we overheard."</p><p>"Misao's going on a little trip for a bit. She'll be back when winter break ends." Kagami gave them a wry smile. "Don't worry about it. As much as this upsets me, I've been through worse."</p><p>"Look at this way," Matsuri began. "At least it makes reuniting with her after break all the more meaningful."</p><p>To that, Kagami smirked. "Since when did <em>you</em> become the romantic type? It doesn't suit you"</p><p>Matsuri gave her a dry stare. "Hey, I'm trying to cheer you up. At least have the decency to acknowledge it as such."</p><p>Kagami chuckled. "What makes you say I'm not being cheered up? The attempt was really amusing."</p><p>Matsuri frowned. "Oh come on. It wasn't <em>that</em> bad."</p><p>"It wasn't that good either," Inori added.</p><p>Matsuri pouted. "Not you too! Bad Inori! Stop agreeing with Kagami!"</p><p>Next to her, Tsukasa leaned in and whispered. "Are you really okay?"</p><p>Kagami smiled softly. "Honesty? Yeah. It doesn't hurt as much as I'm used to. I think I'll be okay," she said reassuringly. She patted her younger twin's head. "Stop worrying, so much Tsukasa."</p><p>To that, Tsukasa smiled sadly. "I only worry because I care."</p><p>"I know. Thank you."</p><p>"What are sisters for?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Things That Were Left Unsaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning, Miyuki," Konata greeted.</p><p>"Good morning," Miyuki greeted back.</p><p>It was December 26. As was agreed upon by both parties, Miyuki arrived at the Izumi residence that day with the intent of performing an informal interview for her spontaneous personal research project. The subjects of said interview: Sojiro Izumi and Yuki Kobayakawa.</p><p>With permission from Konata, Miyuki crossed the threshold, leaving her shoes by the door. As she did so, she couldn't help but feel some sort of familiarity with the house. It was a strange feeling to have since it was her first time inside.</p><p>For the moment, she had only seen the hallway and stairs - both of which were immediately visible upon entering - and yet, what she beheld was uncannily similar to what she had imagined. Perhaps it was due to Minami's occasional incredibly detailed accounts of her day which often involved the Izumi residence? Or perhaps it was instead due to the similarities in design often seen in the average Japanese household? Or perhaps it was some combination of the two? In any case, she was well aware that the hallway led to the living room and kitchen while the stairs led to another hallway that had doors to the bed rooms and bath room.</p><p>Miyuki followed her host to the living room as she explained the situation within the house. "Dad's still asleep while aunt Yuki's still at Yui nee-san's place. You might have to wait for a while so make yourself at home. The TV's free to watch if you're interested." Konata gestured at the CRT in front of the couch. "I still have to cook up some breakfast. Be back in a jiffy."</p><p>"If it's alright with you, I'd rather join you in the kitchen. Some company would be nice."</p><p>Konata shrugged. "Hey, feel free. Not like I'd be complaining."</p><p>Miyuki remembered that Konata's breakfasts were relatively simple dishes, usually something fried and easy to serve with rice. That being said, a vegetable omelet was the easiest most obvious choice of dish to serve. She was done within minutes, leaving them to wait for the rice cooker to finish doing its business.</p><p>The wait was awkward and silent.</p><p>"How's Minami been doing?" Konata asked, not making eye contact. "She taking the whole fight thing well?"</p><p>Miyuki sighed. "She's coping well enough, though <em>taking it well</em> might be stretching things somewhat…"</p><p>Konata smiled wryly. "Figured as much. Yutaka, on the other hand is an emotional wreck. If she thinks about what happened too much, she gets so upset she falls asleep. I know it's kinda messed up of me to say this, but I think it's a little bit cute when that happens."</p><p>"I wouldn't exactly call it messed up, though it's certainly strange" Miyuki pursed her lips. "What do you suppose is the matter with them?"</p><p>"Honestly? Not a clue. It's like they were doing what worked but they never figured out why it worked. When it stopped working, they sort of just stopped trying." Konata sighed and lowered her head on the table. "It's not like they <em>don't</em> <em>want</em> things to work out - they obviously do - but they both want things to work out on their own terms and they're both so unwilling to compromise - the lack of communication doesn't help. I never knew those two could be so stubborn."</p><p>Miyuki chuckled weakly. "Despite her shyness, Minami has a lot of conviction. Unless she's convinced otherwise, she usually does not bend - especially when it comes to someone's health and well-being since she the closest thing to an expert we have. It has led to many a meandering argument on the littlest of things. I'm surprised that those never happened with Yutaka during their time together.</p><p>"However, she's been so unsure of herself lately. It's like a sort of paranoia - like she was always anticipating a grave mistake that never came." Miyuki bit her lip. "Well, I suppose it <em>did</em> come. Deep inside she must have known Yutaka was upset about <em>something</em>."</p><p>There was another awkward pause. Konata tapped her fingers lightly on the table, still averting her eyes. Miyuki decided not to add to the awkwardness by staring and instead looked to her hands clasped on the table.</p><p>Konata was the one to break the silence by speaking. "Got anything to say about Yutaka?" she asked.</p><p>The question was not unexpected, though Miyuki had no prepared answer. She gave it some thought for a bit.</p><p>"Yutaka, on the other hand just seems like someone who grew up getting everything she wanted. She gives off a certain aura that makes people want to protect her and make her happy. She herself stated that she didn't like that fact about her but she cannot deny that it's true. It's not unusual for someone as sickly yet as kind hearted as Yutaka to end up getting spoiled."</p><p>Konata leaned forward and asked in a low whisper, "So you're saying Yutaka's a spoiled brat?"</p><p>"Hmm. Not necessarily," Miyuki answered. "It's <em>possible</em> that Yutaka may just be a spoiled brat. I think it's an unlikely possibility, however."</p><p>"<em>Brat</em> might have been too strong a word," Konata admitted. "I don't disagree that she's spoiled. And you're right. She has that aura about her. But something tells me she's gotten really sick of being spoiled."</p><p>Miyuki raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"She practically said it herself. People keep doing things for her. At some point she got it in her head that maybe it's because they think she can't handle it. I'll be the first person to say she actually <em>can't</em> do most of what people do for her. But the things she <em>can</em> do, though?"</p><p>Konata buried her face in her arms.</p><p>"Things like emotional support? Preventing fights from breaking out between her friends? Convincing people she's right? Those are supposed to be things she's good at. But for the past few months, all of those were things that were either getting done for her or things she failed. It's a big blow to her self-esteem if you ask me…"</p><p>Those melancholic whispers left a lingering ache in Miyuki's heart. "How'd you figure it out?"</p><p>Konata looked up, smiling sadly. "I guessed," she said. "Yutaka hasn't talked to me about it, or to dad, or to aunt Yuki, so guessing's all I <em>could</em> do." She then added, "A day to think things through also helps."</p><p>Another long silence followed.</p><p>Miyuki closed her eyes. "I'd rather not continue this thread of conversation - not here and not today. There are ears within this house that would not appreciate us having this discussion without them."</p><p>Understanding dawned on Konata's face. "Ah. Okay, I catch your drift."</p><p>There was a short pause</p><p>"Well," Konata said, sitting up. "<em>That</em> was really depressing."</p><p>Miyuki managed another weak chuckle. "Yes, I suppose it was."</p><p>Really, it was a little amazing how easily Konata could transition into a tone that was so divorced from that of the topic that came before. It was as if the emotions of every word she said back then were never really there. Maybe it was just improvised acting, and the smile she wore now was just a perfect mask to her true emotions churning inside? Maybe she was just really optimistic and knew how to be positive even in the midst of such, for lack of a better word, tragedy? Perhaps it was a little of both? Regardless of the answer, the tension that was building since the conversation began started to dissipate. Miyuki breathed a little easier knowing Konata could still lighten the mood.</p><p>"In any case, how goes the research thing?"</p><p>To that, Miyuki sighed. "No progress since last time. I didn't want to invade your family's privacy by digging through files on the internet."</p><p>Konata smirked. "But you're fine invading their privacy if they know about it?"</p><p>"And if they give their permission," Miyuki added.</p><p>"Seriously, Miyuki. You sure you don't want my help? I could definitely get the info you're not willing to get for yourself."</p><p>This earned an awkward smile from Miyuki. "That just makes me less inclined to accept your help."</p><p>Konata chuckled. "Yeah? Well, had to try."</p><p>There was a click as the rice cooker finished cooking the rice. "Welp, looks like it's done. You had breakfast yet?"</p><p>"I had some toast. If you're offering to join you in eating, I'd be happy to."</p><p>Konata grinned. "Then grab a plate and let's eat!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Kagami lied down on the bed, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling. She had spent roughly sixteen hours at the hotel they were in. As she expected, the food was delicious, the rooms were comfy, and the service was excellent. Ten out of ten, would visit again, and all that. It felt weirdly satisfying to say, but she enjoyed her stay. Then again, it was weird that she found it weird in the first place. She smiled wryly at the thought.</p><p>She checked her phone for the time. It was a few minutes before seven.</p><p>It was still quite early in the morning and they were supposed to vacate the room by eleven so the maintenance staff could erase all the evidence of the Hiiragi family's stay for the room's next occupants - not that they'd have much trouble as they happened to be a very neat and tidy family. With their departure still some hours away, Kagami could afford to sleep-in like her sisters were doing. Unfortunately, she couldn't get back to sleep so she was stuck with her thoughts and silence.</p><p><em>Which is kind of a bad thing,</em> Kagami thought to herself. <em>I spent the better part the past three months trying to be alone with my thoughts and it's gotten me nowhere. I need to do something to keep my mind from wandering and making things worse for myself.</em></p><p>As if fate was looking in her direction as she thought that, her phone suddenly vibrated. It was a message from Misao.</p><p>[From: Misao<br/>
Subject: none<br/>
Me and Masaru are going on our trip now. I'll see you after break. Love you 3]</p><p><em>She even put a heart emoticon.</em> Kagami couldn't help but smile. A few keystrokes later, she sent her reply.</p><p>[To: Misao<br/>
Subject: none<br/>
Be safe. Love you too 3]</p><p>Kagami shook her head and chuckled, pressing her phone against her heart. "No one deserves your love, Misao, and yet I'm honored you'd give it to me," she sighed.</p><p>There was a sound from the adjacent bed. One of her older sisters had stirred. "And you say <em>my</em> attempts at romance are bad." Matsuri groaned as she sat up on the bed. "That was unbelievably cheesy."</p><p>"I thought you were asleep," Kagami hissed, face flushed from being heard. It'd have been okay if it were Tsukasa, but Matsuri? The older sister would never let her live that down.</p><p>"Relax. What you said was really sweet." Matsuri smirked. "Though I doubt you'd be able to say that directly to Misao's face."</p><p><em>Could I?</em> was Kagami's first thought. Then she pouted. "It's none of your business," she snapped, crossing her arms and turning away.</p><p>Matsuri did not voice a response and Kagami dared not look at her sister's face for fear of what expression it might have. The very thought of it brought heat to her cheeks. And yet, after waiting several seconds for Matsuri's reply and not getting one, Kagami could not help but glance.</p><p>Matsuri had her phone out and was typing quietly. Kagami figured that it was a message sent to her boyfriend. The sister looked quite happy about it so she was sure of her guess.</p><p>A thought occurred to Kagami. "You know, it may have just been really bad luck, but I never met your boyfriend before." She tilted her head curiously. "What's he like?"</p><p>Matsuri blinked before suppressing a laugh. The reaction was not one Kagami expected and quite frankly she was a little offended by it. "What's so funny?"</p><p>Matsuri held up a finger, asking for one second… or perhaps one minute considering how hard her shoulders were shaking. It looked almost painful, how she was holding down her laughter. Just what was so funny that it'd cause Matsuri of all people to break into hysterics?</p><p>"You done?" Kagami asked coldly.</p><p>Matsuri shrunk back. "Geez, girl. What's gotten <em>you</em> all pissy all of a sudden?"</p><p>"It was not amusing to watch a twenty year old woman laugh for a whole minute at my expense - especially when that woman is also my sister," Kagami replied, giving said sister what might have been the iciest death glare she had ever given. She sighed, her expression softening. "So what's so funny?" she asked, repeating the question.</p><p>Instead of answering, Matsuri got out of bed and began stripping.</p><p>"M-M-Matsuri!" Kagami hissed, struggling not to shout and wake her other sisters. "The hell are you doing!?"</p><p>"I'm changing out of these clothes. I ain't wearing pajamas all day." Matsuri rolled her eyes. "Duh." She then frowned, eying Kagami suspiciously. "And what exactly were you thinking when you asked that question? I know you're <em>really</em> gay, but we're sisters. Don't you think that looking at me that way's even just a <em>little bit</em> gross?"</p><p>This earned another glare from Kagami.</p><p>"Alright, alright. I'll stop teasing you about it," Matsuri conceded, giving her younger sister an exasperated shrug. "You should change too. If you want me to tell you then this conversation goes outside."</p><p>Kagami considered the offer. Tsukasa and Inori were still sleeping soundly. She'd feel guilty if she woke them up by suddenly shouting like she nearly did just then. At the same time, the fact that Matsuri wanted things outside meant that, very likely, Kagami would react by shouting - and being outside the confines of their hotel room meant that more people would hear and be disturbed by her. It was a double edged sword.</p><p><em>You're probably overthinking this,</em> a voice in her head told her - a voice remarkably similar to Misao's. <em>You're probably right,</em> Kagami agreed with reluctance.</p><p>She stood and began taking off her pajamas as well.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>The happiness Misao felt when she received that reply was comparable to when she won the 100 meter dash in the last track tournament - that is to say, it made her outright ecstatic. Her smile persisted as she got into the car.</p><p>Sitting in the back seat with her, reading a book was Masaru. He raised an eyebrow at her upon seeing her bright demeanor. "What's with the stupid grin?" he asked, wording reflective of his lack of interest.</p><p>Misao shook her head. "Nothing," she answered. If Masaru was the least bit curious, she'd get a more prying response. Of course, he didn't bite, which was fine too.</p><p>"Misao, did you remember to bring snacks?" her mother asked.</p><p>To that Masaru laughed. "You kidding? The girl's a bottomless pit. <em>Of course</em> she brought snacks."</p><p>Misao grinned. "What he said."</p><p>"Just make sure not to eat all of it," her father said sternly. He grinned as well "There are still some of us who want some."</p><p>"No promises."</p><p>With that, they departed, leaving the Kusakabe residence in the capable hands of the person they paid to housekeep for them.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>"WHAT!?"</p><p>As expected, Kagami shouted. Really, it was less of a shout and more of a bark followed by a sharp intake of breath. No louder than a more-aggressive-than-average indoor conversation. It only seemed loud due to the silence and isolation provided by confines of an elevator.</p><p>Matsuri grinned, leaning on the wall. "Yep. Shinji Satomi, male representative of Tsukasa's class, is also my boyfriend."</p><p>Kagami buried her face in her hands. "Oh my <em>god</em>. I see him almost every day - in meetings, going home. How the hell did I never notice?"</p><p>"I don't know. You're pretty self-centered. Then there's also the fact that - ahem…" Matsuri cleared her throat before quoting, "<em>I like to keep the number of men relevant in my life at the bare minimum</em>."</p><p>Kagami fidgeted. "When you say it like that, it seems like I'm… er…" she struggled to find the word.</p><p>"Sexist?" Matsuri suggested. She then laughed. "You kinda are. Still, it's not surprising that you wouldn't know. Shinji's kinda closed off to most people. It's not like he's anti-social or anything but no one ever thinks to ask."</p><p>Kagami nodded slowly. "I only ever talk to him when Miyuki's absent during class rep meetings," she admitted. "You know, I kinda feel bad for him now. All this time, I've basically been ignoring my sister's boyfriend at school. I don't even hate the guy."</p><p>"I doubt he holds anything against you." Matsuri grinned. "You kinda have this reputation as a stuck up bitch."</p><p>Kagami scowled. "Okay, who the hell's responsible for <em>that</em>?"</p><p>"You are, probably." Kagami responded with a raise of her eyebrows, to which Matsuri shrugged. "You know how a lot of boys in your class had a crush on Tsukasa? Apparently they could never approach her because of you. Shinji says they all kept coming to him for advice and he basically just said to either risk your wrath or just give up. Considering how she's dating Konata instead of some boy, most of them gave up."</p><p>Kagami recalled an event from her first year - a brief memory of Tsukasa's classroom. A boy was asking Tsukasa out but she was hesitant to accept. Of course, he kept pushing for a date. Kagami quickly pulled the boy to the side and whispered in his ear in complete seriousness, "<em>If you hurt my sister, I am going to kill you."</em> The boy paled. After a brief apology, he left them alone from then on.</p><p>Kagami sweatdropped. "You know, I think I can see how I got that reputation," she said with a halfhearted sigh.</p><p>"To be fair, you're not the only one who has that kind of reputation. You should hear what the other university girls think of Inori," Matsuri said with a snigger. "Anyway, you're probably last person immediately relevant who didn't know Shinji's my boyfriend. Like, even Misao knew before you did."</p><p>A look of betrayal found itself on Kagami's face. "Wait, Misao knew? Why didn't she think to tell me? She could have - wait, no…" She smiled wryly. "She probably thought I already knew. Ah dammit! Misao I love you but I hate you!"</p><p>Matsuri watched with amusement as Kagami visibly transitioned between the many emotions she felt at that moment. As the younger sister trailed off, the older sister suppressed a laugh.</p><p>The elevator doors soon opened and they got off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Finding the Right Words to Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Most of this chapter was written in 2018, two years after the last chapter was written.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something to keep in mind when dealing with anxiety was the sheer amount energy consumed by a person experiencing it - especially when it's for an extended period of time. It's not uncommon for those afflicted to be constantly tired. Worse still, its other effects include a lack of appetite and difficulty sleeping. This makes recovery from such tiredness increasingly more difficult. That being said, Yutaka Kobayakawa felt incredibly weak when she awoke that morning - weaker than usual, at least.</p><p>When she opened her eyes and returned to the world of the waking, she felt like a corpse slowly floating up from the bottom of a silent lake. Her mind was empty, her body felt numb, it was impossible to breathe, and a deathly cold seemed to chill her right down to her bones. She was all but dead…</p><p>She blinked, full consciousness finally returning to her. "I'm not dead yet," she muttered weakly. She then sighed, admitting, "That was a little morbid…"</p><p>She was still lying in bed despite the sunlight streaming into her window telling her it was probably midday. She didn't want to get up. Her head was still spinning. When she raised her hand against the backdrop of her ceiling, she couldn't keep it steady. The corners refused to align with her fingers.</p><p>Yutaka frowned. <em>I can't even see straight right now. Did I get sick again?</em></p><p>That wouldn't be surprising. The past few days had been, for lack of a better word, draining. Really, <em>all</em> of Christmas break had been draining when considering everything that's happened in just a few days: Patricia leaving for America, Miyuki getting a morning sickness, a date somehow going incredibly wrong, staying up late with Konata while she finished all her homework in one go only to suddenly be part of an argument between her and Sojiro, getting a fever the next day, and then finally having that argument with Minami. Regardless of her spending a hundred percent of the day prior in bed, she still couldn't say she felt rested.</p><p>Yutaka sighed, resigning herself to another day confined to her room.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Minami could say with absolute certainty that neither she nor Yutaka were in the right. That being said, how exactly could they <em>make</em> things right?</p><p>That was the question Minami asked herself when she awoke that morning. It persisted throughout her day, residing in the back of her mind and giving her a headache the likes of which she had never experienced before. It was difficult to ignore. It demanded her attention much the same way the hole in her heart did. Going about her daily routine proved to be difficult because of it.</p><p>With a frown on her face, Minami went downstairs - she had put off breakfast for long enough.</p><p>Minami had barely stepped foot into the living room before her mother greeted her good morning. "Breakfast is on the table," Honoka said from her place on the couch. "Yukari is still in there. Be a dear and eat with her, would you?"</p><p>Minami blinked and nodded in acknowledgement, then leaving her mother to continue on her work. She moved from the living room to the kitchen.</p><p>"Hello there, Minami. Come and eat with us"</p><p>Much to her surprise, Minami found Yukari Takara sharing a meal with the oft forgotten house helper who also lived in the Takara estate. She was a beautiful woman with white hair who was lean yet muscular. Age was vague as she had this timeless look about her but she couldn't be any older than nurse Amahara. She couldn't quite recall her name but she did remember her being the one to help put out the kitchen fire that Miyuki and Tsukasa accidentally started some months ago.</p><p>"Good morning, young Miss Iwasaki," the woman greeted polite and cordially. She then turned to Yukari. "I'm sorry ma'am. This has been an enjoyable breakfast but I have had my fill and I still have work to do. If I may take my leave, it would be much appreciated."</p><p>"Oh? That's a shame. Very well, you're dismissed, miss Izayoi. I hope we can do this again sometime. I enjoy your company."</p><p>"It would be my pleasure, Ma'am." With that, the woman bowed and left the kitchen.</p><p>Yukari then turned to Minami and chuckled. "Well, why are you just standing there? Sit and eat."</p><p>For the second time in as many minutes, Minami blinked and nodded in acknowledgement. She took a seat at the table and pulled herself a plate.</p><p>She regarded the food curiously. It was a western continental breakfast. No rice to speak of, though there was some bread so carbohydrates were still accounted for. There was also bacon and vegetable omelet. All things considered, it was still a pretty healthy breakfast.</p><p>As Minami cut herself a portion of omelet and began eating, Yukari spoke. "You woke rather late today," she noted. "Did you have trouble sleeping last night?"</p><p>Minami looked up from her plate for a moment before bringing a forkful of food to her mouth. After a few seconds of chewing, she swallowed. "I had a lot on my mind," she finally answered.</p><p>"Oh." Yukari nodded slowly. "Do you want to talk about it?" she then asked.</p><p>Minami stared at Yukari for a beat before looking away. She awkwardly continued eating. She did not want to talk - less so if she'd be talking with <em>her</em>.</p><p>Part of Minami wondered why she was so averse to the idea of confiding with her step mother. She confided with Miyuki on a regular basis - why not Yukari? One part of her pointed towards the somewhat glaring age difference - Yukari was over twice Minami's age. Another part of her said she simply was not close enough to the older woman to trust her with the sort problem she was having.</p><p>Those two points she came up with were met with a rebuttal.</p><p>With age often came wisdom. As Minami was well aware, everything is clearer in hindsight. Being an adult who, more or less, experienced the same kind of problems Minami was facing in her teenage life, Yukari would be an ideal person to turn to.</p><p>That rebuttal was met with yet another rebuttal.</p><p>Unfortunately, Yukari was not exactly reliable. For one, she was childish and immature. For another, she was completely asinine in how she went about coping with her emotional problems. Of those two, the latter point was a deal breaker and the former did not exactly help her case.</p><p>Minami became less and less willing to confide in Yukari as she thought on the matter.</p><p>Due to a series of coincidences, Yukari realized that she was still in love with one of her ex-girlfriends who also happened to basically live with her. Because of that, she decided to act extremely passive-aggressive towards a bunch of high school girls instead of telling her ex and talking about it like she did much later on. What was the logic in choosing that course of action? It baffled Minami to this day and served as a deterrent from any more thoughts of confiding with Yukari.</p><p>For similar reasons, she was <em>also</em> not inclined to turn to her birth mother for relationship advice. Honoka had a peculiar sense of humor and romance that did not mesh well with the drama surrounding Minami. At most, the drama her mother was involved in seemed to end happily due to the highly improbable kindness and open-mindedness of her peers. Quite honestly, it was enviable.</p><p>Really, Minami had all but abandoned the notion of speaking with an adult on the matter. Especially considering the damage dealt by Yuki Kobayakawa. It was not her fault that Minami and Yutaka were displeased with their relationship - they were already at a very precarious position - but Yuki was still the one who pushed them to the edge. Now they were one wrong step away from falling completely. A part of Minami could not let that go. She had to work things out alone. That was the only way out of it...</p><p>As those thoughts clouded Minami's mind, she could only sigh in resignation. <em>I'm becoming a cynic</em>, she realized with a small wry smile. <em>I'm becoming what my stoic glare suggests I am...</em></p><p>She finished the last scraps of her meal and stood. Yukari made no attempts to stop her when she left. With nary a word, Minami Iwasaki returned to her room.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><hr/><p>When Tsukasa awoke that morning, Kagami was no longer sleeping next to her. It was unsurprising, if the younger twin were to be honest. Regardless of how much better Tsukasa was at waking up in the morning compared to before, she was still someone who very much enjoyed sleeping in. Kagami, of course, was quite a restless person. Unless she was dead tired, even the slightest rise of one's voice in her general vicinity would wake her.</p><p>Tsukasa sat up with a yawn and stretch before looking around the room. Neither of her sisters were in the room though she could hear someone in the bathroom taking a shower. Seeing as the room was basically empty, Tsukasa got out of bed and began changing out of her pajamas.</p><p>After a change in outfits and a short elevator ride, Tsukasa made her way to the dining area for her complimentary breakfast. Even just entering, it was easy to find the lilac side-ponytail of her older twin in the crowd. She walked to their table.</p><p>"Good morning, you two," Tsukasa greeted.</p><p>"Sup'," "Mornin'," Matsuri and Kagami greeted back.</p><p>As Tsukasa took a seat next to Kagami, her twin leaned in close. "How long have you known Shinji Satomi was Matsuri's boyfriend?"</p><p>Tsukasa sweatdropped. "Since he introduced himself over a month ago?"</p><p>"And you never thought to tell me?"</p><p>Tsukasa sweatdropped more. "You never asked?"</p><p>Kagami lowered her head and arms to the table. "It's my fault no matter how you swing it," she grumbled.</p><p>To that, Matsuri laughed. "Oh man. If you could see the look on Kagami's face when I told her - <em>priceless</em>!"</p><p>Tsukasa could almost imagine it. The thought brought a small smile to her face. "You could have told her earlier, you know," she then scolded - her tone was lighthearted and not serious.</p><p>"That would have ruined it, though."</p><p>"You really get a kick out of making me feel bad, don't you, Matsuri?" Kagami groaned, not taking her head off the table.</p><p>"Heh. If this <em>was</em> really eating at you, I doubt you'd be whining like that."</p><p>Tsukasa nodded slightly. "You have to admit, it's kind of amusing." She put a hand on Kagami's shoulder. "C'mon, sis. Cheer up!"</p><p>Kagami tilted her head back and rested her chin on her arms. "I'd rather starve than admit to that."</p><p>As she spoke, one of the waiters brought in a tray of omelets, hash browns, bacon, sausage, and a pitcher of orange juice. The three sisters said their thanks for the food and began to dig in.</p><p>Matsuri smirked, leaning over to Tsukasa. "Notice how she's not starving herself," she said. True enough Kagami was quickly devouring the food with the speed and precision of a machine. "I'm honestly surprised she's as deathly thin as she is with that appetite." With that, the older sister began eating as well.</p><p>Tsukasa glanced one more time at Kagami before picking up the fork and knife. She ate in silence, contemplating her sister's plight.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>LUCKY STAR<br/></strong>
</p><hr/><p>Yutaka opened her eyes, still delirious from the dream she just had. It was another disturbing one. She had dreamt that she was skipping on stones across a river so clear that she didn't even notice that there was water until she slipped and fell into it. It had been so cold - like the essence of death itself had been concentrated into a liquid. She remembered a figure standing over her from above the water, holding out both hands. She just barely couldn't reach it. Try as she might, the offered hands were just too far away. She was going to drown and freeze. She just knew it...</p><p>A knock on her door snapped her out of her daze. She turned towards it and heard Konata's muffled voice. "Yutaka, I've got lunch. I'm coming in."</p><p>"Hello, Onee-chan," Yutaka greeted quietly, trying to sit up. "Thank you for bringing food."</p><p>Konata set down the tray on the dresser next to her bed and pulled out an electric thermometer from a plastic case - the kind where you press it against someone's ear and it automatically told someone's temperature. Did they own one of those? When did they get one?</p><p>"It's a gift from your mom," Konata explained as she took Yutaka's temperature. "Thirty eight," she muttered, removing the thermometer from Yutaka's ear. "You definitely still have a fever - though, I could tell <em>that </em>much just by touching you. How do you feel?"</p><p>"Sick," Yutaka admitted, looking down at her hands, clenching and unclenching her fists. She could feel how weak her grip was. It was so frustrating.</p><p>"I'm sorry..."</p><p>Konata shrugged and wiped the thermometer and placed it back into its case. "You don't need to apologize. You can't help what you are." She then pulled out a small folding table and set it on Yutaka's bed before setting the tray atop it. Yutaka raised an eyebrow at this.</p><p>"Yes, this table is also a gift from your mom," Konata said with a small smile. She had preempted Yutaka's question.</p><p>Yutaka nodded and began eating. It was only rice porridge but it was warm and easy to swallow.</p><p>A few minutes into her meal, Yutaka noticed Miyuki speaking with Konata. She didn't realize that the bespectacled girl was in the room. When did Miyuki get there and how long had she been standing in the corner? Yutaka could have sworn that Konata was the only one who had entered the room. She must have been more out of it than she realized if she missed someone with such bright features in her otherwise dimly lit room.</p><p>"How is Minami?" Yutaka found herself asking between spoonfuls of food.</p><p>Both Konata and Miyuki stopped and turned to Yutaka, almost surprised that she noticed them talking. Miyuki glanced meaningfully at Konata to which Konata shrugged and tilted her head towards Yutaka in a gesture telling Miyuki to answer.</p><p>Yutaka watched this exchange with almost a sense of annoyance. The question was simple. What made them so reluctant to speak?</p><p>"Minami is... coping," Miyuki answered uncomfortably. "I don't know what else to tell you. She spent most of yesterday in her room. I didn't have a lot of time to talk to her..."</p><p>Yutaka nodded quietly. "I see." She looked down at her half-filled bowl and swirled her spoon around. "I suppose there isn't much to say about me either." She smiled sadly. "I've been too tired to really think too much about what happened. And whenever I <em>do </em>try to think about it, I get too upset to <em>really </em>think about it." She pursed her lips. "I still don't have an answer for her... I don't know what I want..."</p><p>Konata shot her a look of concern. She took a step forward. "Hey-"</p><p>"Oh, no, don't worry," Yutaka said quickly, waving a hand reassuringly. "I don't really feel upset right now. Just kind of... out of it... Part of me still feels like I'm asleep... like I'm dreaming..."</p><p>"I'm still gonna give you a hug," Konata insisted, walking up to Yutaka's bed and pulling her into an embrace.</p><p>Yutaka spoke no words while Konata held her. They stayed like that for a moment.</p><p>"You can take as long as you need to, Yutaka," Konata said as she pulled away. She patted Yutaka's cheeks gently. "You'll figure it out."</p><p>Yutaka nodded automatically and resumed eating her porridge. Konata and Miyuki also returned to speaking amongst themselves, though somehow she could sense that they were more relaxed that they had been earlier. The air felt a little lighter as a result. It was not unpleasant.</p><p>Yutaka even managed a small smile out of it...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>. . .<br/></strong>
</p><hr/><p>Minami drummed her fingers atop her table as she looked over the homework she had been assigned over Christmas break. The current module was math - specifically, simplification of complex algebraic equations. Minami was competent at the material. Had she been more willing to boast, she might even say she was adept at it. However, despite this fact, she seemed to be having trouble with the problems. It wasn't because they were difficult. She just couldn't concentrate.</p><p><em>How infuriating, </em>Minami thought, her pencil hovering over the paper.</p><p>With a deep sigh, she closed the workbook and leaned back in her chair, massaging her temples.</p><p><em>Despite my best efforts to distract myself, my mind keeps returning to Yutaka. </em>Her eyes narrowed. <em>What did we do wrong...? How do we fix things...?</em></p><p>Minami got up and walked to one of her shelves where she picked out a book at random. It was a short children's novel she hadn't read in nearly three years. She had long forgotten what it was about. Assuming it was still as good as she remembered it being, it should distract her well enough. She plopped onto her bed and began reading.</p><p>An hour later, she closed the book, having lost interest halfway through it.</p><p>She sat straight up with an intense look.</p><p>
  <em>Homework is not effective. Literature is not effective.</em>
</p><p>She got out of bed and moved to her cabinet.</p><p>
  <em>What must I do to distract myself from this? I cannot function as a human being when my very thoughts give me anxiety.</em>
</p><p>She pulled out a winter coat which she then put on.</p><p>
  <em>I need something to distract me...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And being here will not help me do that...</em>
</p><p>The next few minutes went by in a flash. She barely recalled telling her mothers she was going out and walking towards the station. By the time she had returned to awareness, she was in an empty train carriage moving southbound through the city.</p><p><em>Travel on a whim?</em> Minami mused, watching the city skyline pass by through the window. <em>Who'd have thought me capable of such spontaneity? </em>She managed a chuckle. <em>I wonder if Kagami-senpai felt the same way I feel right now when she visited the other day?</em></p><p>Minami got off at the next station and began wandering.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>. . .<br/></strong>
</p><hr/><p>Tsukasa sat at the table in front of the television, idly watching the news station showing a documentary about how a local bakery made and sold bread. The station had been rebroadcasting it all week and Tsukasa had gotten bored with it by the third watch.</p><p>None of the things she normally did was available to her. Changing the channel was out of the question because of how complicated-looking the remote was. Going down to eat was also out of the question since she had a complimentary meal with her sisters just an hour ago. She couldn't cook either since she didn't have ingredients and the hotel staff probably wouldn't let her into the kitchen. A trip to the pool, sauna, or any of the hotel's recreation facilities wasn't viable either since her family would be leaving in an hour. As it stood there was nothing she could do but watch reruns on TV.</p><p>It was mind numbing, just sitting around and waiting. Normally, being in the presence of her twin was enough to keep Tsukasa content. Why was there an aura of boredom bearing down on her?</p><p>Tsukasa turned to Kagami across the table. Said sister was reading a light novel, eyes trailing up and down with the deliberate slowness of someone deeply immersed in whatever it was they were reading. Her face was completely serene yet had an intensity to it that Tsukasa couldn't quite describe.</p><p>It looked so familiar, though...</p><p>Then she heard Kagami sigh.</p><p>In that moment, something clicked in Tsukasa's mind. An electric jolt passed through her as she recalled the thousands of tired sighs Kagami had released over the past eight months. They had been sighs not brought out by annoyance or boredom but of resignation. Kagami had resigned herself a life away from Konata and Tsukasa when they had started dating. She had resigned herself to a dull monotony of doing nothing at school all week during the festival. And now, she had resigned herself to an hour of boredom.</p><p>Perhaps that last item on the list was not as severe as the previous ones but it was the same principle. Kagami had been resigning herself to unhappiness for so long now. Not even Konata and Misao's enthusiasm had curbed that tendency. She always needed to be forced into doing things that would make her happy. Now would be no different.</p><p>Tsukasa took a deep breath to steel herself.</p><p>No more. She couldn't just keep letting it happen. A plan was already starting to form. She took her twin's hand and looked at her with a serious face.</p><p>"Kagami, let's take our own route home."</p><p>Kagami's shoulder's jerked in surprise from Tsukasa's sudden movements. She looked up from her pocket book with a raised eyebrow. "What?" she replied flatly. "Tsukasa, I'm gonna need to ask for some clarification. Are you suggesting we commute home?"</p><p>Tsukasa nodded.</p><p>Kagami rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Okay, <em>why do you want to do that</em>? We leave the hotel in an hour. Dad just driving us home will be way easier than taking the train. We've been in this city like twice. Do you even know where the station is?"</p><p>Tsukasa shook her head. "No, I don't. I still think we should go." She placed her other hand atop Kagami's. "Don't you think it'd be fun? Travelling, just the two of us?"</p><p>Kagami stared in confusion for a moment before a light of understanding dawned in her eyes. "This is about me, isn't it?"</p><p>Tsukasa managed a small smile. "Yes," she said. "Maybe," she corrected. "Probably. But not only." Tsukasa sighed shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it."</p><p>She withdrew her hands, looking down at them as she placed them on her lap. Her mind was racing to find the right words. She needed to convince Kagami.</p><p>Tsukasa pursed her lips. She just had to wing it.</p><p>"I miss you Kagami. I know we see each other every day and we live with each other but... Well... When was the last time we spent time alone together? Like, <em>really </em>alone. No Konata, no Misao, no older sisters, no parents. Just the two of us. I think it's been too long."</p><p>Tsukasa looked up to find Kagami seriously pondering the question. Her twin gave a tentative nod. "Yeah... Way too long," she admitted softly.</p><p>"We're sisters, Kagami. <em>Twins</em>. You're a part of me and I'm a part of you. We've been together since we were born and we'll be together until we die. That's not just wishful thinking. It's a promise. I want you in my life, Kagami. And I know you want me in yours."</p><p>Kagami turned away. "You're spending too much time with Konata," she muttered half-heartedly. "You sound like an anime character."</p><p>"I know I need this," Tsukasa said, ignoring the quip. "And I think you need this too. Please, Kagami."</p><p>There was silence for a time while Kagami debated inside on whether or not agree. Tsukasa did feel a smidgen of doubt as to whether Kagami was persuaded or not but that doubt was cast aside when Kagami smiled wryly.</p><p>"You know what? Screw it." She slapped her cheeks. "Let's go. It's gonna take us forever to get home but we'll get home together."</p><p>Tsukasa giggled and stood. "I'm glad we came to an agreement. I'm gonna go tell dad. Could you-"</p><p>"Pack bags for the two of us?" Kagami asked, cutting Tsukasa off. "Say no more. Go tell him. I'll take care of it."</p><p>"Thanks, Kagami."</p><p>Kagami smirked. "Don't mention it. I..." she closed her eyes. "I love you, Tsukasa. You know that, right?"</p><p>Tsukasa felt a wave of emotion wash over her for but a brief moment - barely the blink of an eye - and it was almost enough to sweep her off her feet. She felt so light. She felt lighter than she'd felt in a long time. It was surprising. Here Tsukasa was, speaking words she thought Kagami needed to hear. Little did she realize that she herself needed to hear it as well.</p><p>She beamed at Kagami. "I know. I love you too."</p><p>Tsukasa let that exchange hang in the air for a moment before making for the suite of Tadao and Miki Hiiragi directly next door.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>. . .<br/></strong>
</p><hr/><p>Miyuki sad quietly in the living room couch as Yuki Kobayakawa retold a story from her youth, taking down notes whenever the older woman made mention of names and dates. Konata had excused herself near the start of the story to make them some tea, muttering something about reruns. Shortly after bringing in the tea, she left the room again, not even bothering to give an excuse.</p><p>Miyuki had a distinct feeling that Konata had heard Yuki's story more than once. In fact, she was willing to wager that the girl with blue hair had heard the story enough times to be sick of it. Why <em>else </em>would she leave? It's not like the story was unpleasant.</p><p>Then again, it wasn't particularly <em>normal</em> either. Nor very relevant...</p><p>"Um, Kobayakawa-san?" Miyuki said nervously.</p><p>"-and she was practically... Oh?" Yuki blinked, the momentum of her story telling suddenly being thrown off. "Yes?"</p><p>Miyuki smiled politely. "Is it really necessary to recount how you tricked people into believing you had smaller breasts than you actually did? I don't see the connection."</p><p>Yuki's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Oh, but you see," she said, a paper thin smile parting her lips. "Honoka was one of the first people who found out. You can imagine my surprise when she asked me to do the same for her."</p><p>Miyuki ignored the uncomfortable heat in her face and continued to smile amicably. "Hmm. I still don't see it."</p><p>"Well, I'm getting to it. Anyway, she was practically smoking from the ears. You should have seen how red her face was, it was hilarious."</p><p>Yuki Kobayakawa continued her story and, much to her discomfort, Miyuki continued to listen.</p><p><em>I suppose I asked for this, </em>she thought wryly to herself. <em>I wonder what I can say to make her stop...?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Long Way Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was written in 2019, another year after the last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misao Kusakabe sat on the patio overlooking a frozen garden and pond. From the grey skies came a trickle of snowflakes, slowly turning the thin blanket of white covering the yard into a thick sheet. She stretched her arms outward, holding her hands to catch the snow. Every flake that hit her skin felt like the prick of a cold needle. It was strangely relaxing.</p><p>Honestly, she expected to feel more restless than she did. A trip to the Japanese countryside had never been part of her vacation plans. She had originally intended to spend her winter break with Kagami and her friends, having as much fun as possible in the less-than-two weeks they had. She did that for like… <em>a day</em>? Maybe even less? Then she just dropped <em>everything </em>to go visit relatives with her brother and parents. The change was so sudden that she should have been thrown <em>waaay </em>off.</p><p>And yet… Here she was, curiously catching snowflakes with her bare hands as if she didn't have a care in the world—though, come to think of it, the sting of her hands <em>was </em>starting to really hurt.</p><p>She quickly brought her arms back and cupped her hands over her mouth. She then released a deep breath, condensing a cloud of vapor that escaped between her fingers. The warmth was immediately comforting. She rubbed her hands appreciatively and tucked them into her hoody's pockets.</p><p>"The fuck are you doing?"</p><p>She heard the door open behind her and the familiar voice of her brother called her. She smiled and turned towards him.</p><p>Masaru stood some distance away, looking much the same as he always did—his arms crossed and his face contorted into a scowl. "You know you're gonna catch a cold sitting out here, right?" he said, one eyebrow raised. "Do you have any idea how much of a pain in the ass it'll be if that happens."</p><p>Misao waved a dismissive hand. "Ah, don't worry. I'll be fine."</p><p>Masaru shrugged. "Whatever." He shifted his weight and averted his eyes, the annoyed scowl on his face somehow becoming more annoyed.</p><p>Misao tilted her head inquisitively. "Something up? Your frown wrinkles are showing."</p><p>"Shut up," he snapped. He then began pacing the patio behind her.</p><p>"Gramps lost his reading glasses again, okay?" he eventually said, after an awkward moment of Misao watching him walk in circles. "He's been making a big fuss. Got the whole house looking for them. Now stop staring at me like that."</p><p>Again, Misao tilted her head inquisitively—to the other side this time. "Are you here to get me to help or are you here to slack off?"</p><p>Masaru stopped mid-stride to look Misao in the eye. In an amazing feat of grouchiness, his scowl somehow became <em>even more </em>pronounced. "I liked it better when you acted dumb. I get enough lip from literally everyone else I know."</p><p>Misao giggled. That meant she was right on both fronts. Probably.</p><p>"<em>Maybe</em> you should stop being such an asshole~?" she chimed, letting herself fall to the floor, blocking Masaru's way.</p><p>"Maybe <em>you</em>—" Masaru nudged Misao's head with his foot before walking over her, "—should help with this?"</p><p>Misao kicked her legs and sat up. "Have you asked him if he checked his pockets?"</p><p>"Actually, <em>no</em>, none of us have asked him that. And I doubt any of us will."</p><p>Misao pouted."Why not?"</p><p>Masaru rolled his eyes. "Would <em>you </em>want to be the one to remind him he's becoming senile? Be my fucking guest." With that, he retreated back through the door.</p><p>Misao almost winced at the thought.</p><p>Her grandfather <em>probably </em>liked her well enough that he wouldn't scold her if she asked that question. To be fair, he wasn't even that old. Sure, he was pushing the late eighties, which is <em>technically </em>really old, but he still got exercise and ate balanced diet everyday. He still had the constitution of a sixty-year old—a sixty-five year old at most. It really shouldn't be a big deal. She'd ask, he'd get mad about it for a bit, and then they'd all be joking about it by the time dinner starts. It would be great!</p><p>Misao sighed.</p><p>Her argument wasn't convincing, even to herself. She was all but certain that gramps was going to lecture her ear off…</p><p>She shook her head and stood. <em>Nothin' to lose so I might as well…</em></p><p>With an apprehensive smile, she re-entered the house in search for her grandfather. She had a question for him that he may or may not like hearing.</p><hr/><p>…</p><hr/><p>Kagami sat on a bench, waiting patiently for the train to pull into the station.</p><p>There was, surprisingly, not a lot of people around. It was this weird period of time after lunch where everyone was either still in restaurants eating or had just finished and were taking it easy. Given how cold it had suddenly gotten, it made sense. People wanted to stay warm in-doors.</p><p>The cold didn't really bother Kagami, though. Well… it <em>did </em>bother her, but not too much… She wasn't really sure how to describe her feelings about the cold—or winter in general, really. Physically, she much preferred the milder temperatures of autumn and spring but there was just something about the coziness of winter clothing that appealed to her. It reminded her of a warm embrace. She felt like she needed it.</p><p>"Sis, there wasn't any diet. I got you a regular."</p><p>Kagami blinked and turned to the side. Tsukasa was approaching with two cans of green tea bought from the local vending machine. She held it out when she reached the bench.</p><p>"Here," Tsukasa said.</p><p>Kagami smiled appreciatively as she accepted the drink. She wrapped her hands around it, savoring its warmth.</p><p>Tsukasa sat next Kagami and popped open her can. "It's so weird that vending machines can keep drinks super warm during the winter but have such a hard time keeping them cold during the summer."</p><p>Kagami nodded thoughtfully as she did the same to her own can. She then took a sip and let the heat fill her mouth. The feeling spread across her face, radiating from the point where her lips met the tin.</p><p>"The vending machines <em>are</em> like that, aren't they…? I wonder why…"</p><p>Tsukasa leaned back on the bench, kicking her legs idly. "I bet Miyuki would know. She tends to know a lot of stuff like that."</p><p>"Yeah, she does. She likes learning about things—like the process of finding the answers to her question is part of the fun."</p><p>"Mmm." Tsukasa seemed unconvinced. "I feel that way too but, sometimes, finding the answer is a real pain."</p><p>Kagami shifted in her seat. "Erm… well, yeah, I get what you mean. Miyuki's probably just not bothered by it."</p><p>Tsukasa seemed to think on this for a moment before shrugging. She took a sip of her drink and the conversation lulled. Kagami took a sip as well.</p><p>In the moment of silence that followed, a pleasant thought came to Kagami. She felt rather light. It was the good kind of light, too. The kind of light where no worries weighed her down. The kind of light that made it feel like she could make a running jump and go soaring wherever she wanted. The kind of light where she could rest on the clouds above like they were nothing more than a mass of soft cotton.</p><p>It felt…</p><p>It felt nice…</p><p>Being with Tsukasa felt nice…</p><p>Kagami released a deep breath on top of the can, creating a large puff of vapor in front of her face. Tsukasa saw this and immediately attempted to recreate the breath cloud. The look of delight on her face when she managed to do so made Kagami chuckle.</p><p>Tsukasa pouted. "What's wrong? I thought it looked cool."</p><p>Kagami shook her head and smirked. "Nothing's wrong. It was just cute is all. Konata would be all over you if she saw your face just now."</p><p>Tsukasa's cheeks were already rosy from the cold but became even rosier when Kagami said that. "You think so…?"</p><p>"I'm sure."</p><p>"Huh…" Tsukasa averted her eyes and fidgeted slightly. She quietly took a sip of her drink.</p><p>Kagami tilted her head curiously at Tsukasa's display of timidness. At the start of the year, Kagami wouldn't have batted an eye at it—<em>timid </em>was just how Tsukasa was back then. Ever since the school festival, though, Tsukasa had become much more confident. She now gave the impression that she could command any conversation if she wanted to—similar to the way Konata and Misao often did with their naturally energetic and excitable demeanor. Tsukasa's presence was just so much stronger now than it used to be. Kagami had thought it strange at first but had quickly gotten used to it. Somehow, now it was stranger to see Tsukasa acting timidly again—like the Tsukasa of the past.</p><p>Kagami averted her eyes, instead looking down at her own drink. <em>I'm surprised to see this version of Tsukasa still exists. Never would've guessed. Almost gives me hope that the version of me from before still… still…</em></p><p>Her thoughts trailed off as she once again took a sip. She felt it stream down her throat, steady and soothing…</p><p>Kagami suddenly seized up and nearly spit out her drink, forcing her to quickly swallow. Tsukasa had leaned onto her shoulder. She quickly relaxed, poking Tsukasa lightly on the cheek. "Don't surprise me like that," she grumbled. "You know I'm jumpy."</p><p>Tsukasa seemed to snuggle even closer. "You looked like you were thinking real deep about something. I thought you wouldn't mind being pulled out of it."</p><p>Kagami chuckled again and threw her weight towards Tsukasa's to push the other girl away. All that succeeded in doing was make both of them topple onto the bench. They both recoiled when they hit icy metal.</p><p>"Hey, that's cold! <em>Kaaaagamiiii</em>! If you really didn't like it, you don't need to push me."</p><p>Kagami tried to suppress a laugh but failed. A huff escaped her mouth before she could shut it. "Well, it's not that I don't mind but if you were worrying about my anxiety, it wasn't anything like that." Kagami pushed herself upright once more and pulling Tsukasa up with her. "I was just… thinking this was nice… You know? Hanging out with you."</p><p>There was a twinkle in Tsukasa's eyes as she smiled. "Yeah. I know," she said. "That's why I said we should do this."</p><p>They shared a tender look before looking down at the spilt can of tea on the ground next to them. Kagami had been lucky in that she had drank most of hers when they fell and was still holding onto it. Tsukasa's had been half full and now its contents were scattered across their corner of the platform.</p><p>"Want the rest of mine?" Kagami asked, offering Tsukasa her can.</p><p>Tsukasa smiled and took the offered drink before once again releasing a deep breath over the opening. The cloud of vapor was disappointingly smaller but still seemed to delight Tsukasa. Kagami slowly shook her head in amusement before once again returning her gaze to the tracks.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I can still be who I used to be… But if I can't, that wouldn't be so bad… As long as I can keep having moments like this with the people I love…</em>
</p><p>Their wait continued in calm and comfortable silence.</p><hr/><p>…</p><hr/><p>Minami stood at an intersection, quietly waiting for the traffic lights to change.</p><p>She was in a city some two hours of commute from home. It was her first time there and she had gotten somewhat lost. Strangely enough, she wasn't too bothered by that fact. She felt a certain sense of comfort in her isolation. Yes, she was surrounded by a handful of pedestrians in heavy coats—and had it been less cold, no doubt there would have been more people out—but alas, the streets were still sparsely populated. And more to the point, they were all strangers. If their eyes looked upon her, there would be no judgement—and even if there was, their judgement would not matter. They were nothing to her just as she was nothing to them. There were no roles to play or expectations to meet. There was only Minami, free to be who she was to no one but herself. Lost in a sea of anonymity, she felt a liberation like nothing she'd felt in a long time.</p><p><em>I suppose it helps that I can just take a taxi home if I really can't find my way,</em> she thought, finding it in her to smile, if only a little. <em>Otherwise, wandering like this might just make me feel trapped instead.</em></p><p>The light turned green and Minami allowed herself to be swept away by the tide of people, however few they may be.</p><p>"Trapped," she muttered thoughtfully. "Roles to play and expectation to meet…"</p><p>Minami Iwasaki, fifteen years old. Quiet. Stubborn. Responsible. She was many things to many people: from nursemaid to bodyguard to friend to lover…</p><p>
  <em>"The girl who protects me and cares for me…"</em>
</p><p>The list of traits Yutaka had given her on the night of their fight had not been wrong. It even told Minami things she never realized about herself—habits she'd developed and roles she'd taken on. She had slotted into those roles as if it were the natural order of things.</p><p>And something about that had bothered Yutaka enough that they couldn't really reconcile with each other.</p><p>"Trapped," she repeated, perhaps feeling an inkling of understanding as to what Yutaka might have felt.</p><p>She suddenly found herself walking along a side-street completely devoid of people. Shop owners had their heads slumped lazily on top of their counters or their eyes glued to television screens in the corner of their rooms. No one was outside.</p><p>For the first time since leaving her house that afternoon, Minami was well and truly alone.</p><p>She continued walking, straightening the collar on her coat and burying her hands deep into her pockets. Who would've thought getting herself lost would actually make her feel better? And who would've thought getting so lost would lead to such existential introspection?</p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>LUCKY STAR</strong>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>The quiet hum of engines and the subtle vibrations of their seat were the only things that accompanied Kagami and Tsukasa on their train ride home. While it could be said that it was a little lonely, Kagami quite enjoyed the relative silence of the ride so far.</p><p>"Hey, Kagami," Tsukasa mumbled, idly drumming her fingers on the train seat. "Do you think I'd actually make it as a chef?"</p><p>Kagami tilted her head slightly as she thought. "Hmm… Maybe." She raised an eyebrow, turning to her twin. "Do you actually <em>want</em> to become a chef?"</p><p>Tsukasa fidgeted in her seat in hesitation before shaking her head. "I don't really know if I <em>want</em> to be <em>anything</em>. A wife, I guess?"</p><p>Kagami managed a chuckle at that. "A <em>wife</em>?" she asked incredulously.</p><p>Tsukasa shrugged. "Nothing else really comes to mind, you know?" She then sighed. "I just want to make the people I love happy. I just can't think of anything specific…"</p><p>Kagami nudged Tsukasa with her elbow. "Hey, none of that. If you don't want me to mope, I don't want you to mope either. You said chef earlier, right?"</p><p>Tsukasa nodded.</p><p>"Yeah?" Kagami smiled. "Well, to be honest, you're probably a good pick for chef. At the very least, you're a good cook. Based on the skills and interests you have right now, chef is probably the ideal career path for you—at least until you figure something out that you want to do more."</p><p>The sides of Tsukasa's lips tugged upward. "Yeah. That's sorta what I figured you'd say. You're not wrong, either." She shifted her weight on her seat. "I just can't help but feel like I should have something… I don't know, more meaningful, I guess…"</p><p>Kagami pursed her lips as Tsukasa leaned on her shoulder. She then averted her eyes, idly curling the hair of her side-tail around her fingers.</p><p>"I'm probably the wrong person to be telling you this," Kagami muttered. "But I think you're being a little bit too hard on yourself. You're eighteen years old. You don't need to have your life together at this point. If that were the case then I'd be much worse off than you."</p><p>Tsukasa frowned, grabbing hold of Kagami's arm and hugging it tightly.</p><p>"I'll be honest, Tsukasa. I don't actually think I can still become a lawyer. I still <em>want</em> to become one—that's probably never going to change—but I'm at a point where I seriously doubt I'd be able to get into law even if I tried."</p><p>Tsukasa whimpered, hugging tighter.</p><p>Kagami managed a small smile and a sardonic chuckle. "Hey. A little doubt isn't gonna stop me from trying. I'd be the happiest girl in the world if I can prove my doubt wrong… it's just gonna suck if I end up proving it right…"</p><p>Kagami put a hand on Tsukasa's head, patting her gently.</p><p>"Sometimes life is gonna kick you down. When that happens, you can either give up and stay down or try and stand back up. I'm sure I don't have to tell you what I've chosen."</p><p>Tsukasa looked up hopefully. Kagami brushed a tuft of hair from Tsukasa's forehead.</p><p>"If you do decide to stand up," Kagami continued, "just know you won't have to do it alone. As long as I'm able, I'll be there to offer a helping hand. We're twins, after all. Nothing will change that."</p><p>Tsukasa leaned closer and hugged even tighter. "And you know I feel the same way with you, right? You don't have to take on everything by yourself."</p><p>Kagami averted her eyes. "Yeah… I try to…"</p><p>They spent the following silence enjoying each other's warmth, heartbeats serene and perfectly synchronized—to the point that Tsukasa actually had to break that silence to point it out.</p><p>Kagami stifled a giggle, to which Tsukasa pouted.</p><p>"What? Isn't it cool?" she asked, pulling away from the hug.</p><p>Kagami shook her head in amusement. "Yeah. It was pretty cool," she admitted.</p><p>She looked out the window to watch the world slowly pass them by.</p><hr/><p>…</p><hr/><p>Misao entered the first room she could find and quickly dived under the nearest bit of furniture to the door—which, in this case, happened to be a bed.</p><p>"What the actual fuck?" the voice of Masaru said with utter bewilderment from what Misao could only assume was on top of the very bed she had hidden herself under. As if to confirm her assumptions, Masaru peeked his head down, coming face to face with Misao. "What are you doing here?" he asked flatly.</p><p>"I had a little chat with gramps and found his glasses for him."</p><p>Masaru immediately scowled. "You fucking dumbass—"</p><p><em>"Look," </em>Misao cut in with a pout. "If no one else is gonna tell him, then it might as well be me. Now stop blowing my cover. He'll check this room any minute now."</p><p>As she said this, they heard hobbling footsteps and angry grumbling from outside the room. The door opened and Misao saw the familiar slippers of the old man himself.</p><p>"Where's your sister?"</p><p>"Do I <em>look </em>like I know?" Masaru said tiredly. Misao had to suppress a giggle at how, from the tone of his voice alone, she could tell he had rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Save that lip, boy. I ain't messing around."</p><p>"She's not here, gramps. Heard someone running by my door earlier, though."</p><p>"Ah, damn that girl!"</p><p>As their grandfather hobbled away, Masaru stood and closed the door. When they could no longer hear the old man yelling, they let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"I say again: You fucking dumbass."</p><p>Misao crawled out from under the bed and frowned. "If you knew the entire time that his glasses were in his pocket, why didn't you just tell him?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Because this place is fucking boring. Why else do you think mom and dad played along with it?"</p><p>"But that's really mean!"</p><p>Masaru gave her a toothy grin. "Yes, it is. And he'll probably start getting angry at us once he gets over the fact that you were the one who told him. We'll probably do it again tomorrow. Next time, try to keep it going for a little while longer."</p><p>Misao stared for a moment before shrugging herself. "Eh, might as well."</p><p>Masaru sat back down onto his bed, reaching over to grab something from his bag. He tossed it to Misao who caught it—a bar of chocolate.</p><p>"You can hang here until it blows over," Masaru said, lying back down and plopping open the book he'd been reading when Misao had barged in. "Just know we're even now"</p><p>Misao thought back to what she'd done for Masaru that he'd need to get even before shrugging again. It didn't really matter, did it?</p><p>She sat down on the floor, leaning onto the side of the bed and unwrapped her bar of chocolate.</p><hr/><p>…</p><hr/><p>Patricia Martin tapped her fingers idly as she lay her head on her desk. Directly in front of her was an old analogue alarm clock. She tapped in tempo with its ticking.</p><p>It was currently one in the morning for Patricia and she still felt wide awake. Jetlag had kept her up late into the night for most of the week—late into the morning in the case of her first day back in the US. It was, unfortunately, very likely that she'd be returning to Japan by the time she got over said jetlag. It also, even more unfortunately, meant she'd feel jet lagged after returning to Japan. There was a high likelihood that she'd spent nearly an entire month with jetlag.</p><p>She had begrudgingly resigned herself to that misfortune.</p><p>Everyone in the house was asleep except for Patricia. It was dark and the only lights around her was the near-dead bulb of her old desk lamp and the halogen street lights outside her window. A shroud of silence surrounded her. The feeling of quiet was so complete that even the ticking of the clock sounded almost deafening. She had nothing to do except watch the seconds pass by.</p><p>"Tick-tock," she muttered tiredly.</p><p>As she stared, she couldn't help but remember that her current timezone was around twelve hours behind her friends on the other side of the world.</p><p>
  <em>Friends…</em>
</p><p>She couldn't stop thinking about them. It almost seemed like she wasn't allowed to think of anything else.</p><p>The sad smiles they'd been shooting her on the morning of her flight had burned themselves into her memories. She need only close her eyes and she'd see them again—over half a dozen japanese girls with rosy cheeks, somber smiles, and eyes ready to burst into tears. She felt a knot twist in her stomach every time she did so. She felt it every time she so much as blinked.</p><p>She pursed her lips and sat up, palms flat on the table. Cold sweat dripped down her brow.</p><p>At the time, sadness felt fitting. She was leaving and they weren't going to see her again until after break. The quiet looks she received had felt apt for the situation. The more she remembered it, though, the more she felt like their sadness swept her away, drowning out every other emotion. She would only be gone for two weeks. By the time school started back up, she'd be right with them once more.</p><p>The feeling was too much to bear.</p><p>It was less like she was going on vacation and more like she died.</p><p>Like she was never coming back…</p><p>The worst look was Hiyori's. It was clear that there was anguish her eyes. Therein was a maelstrom of regret and pain that pierced straight to the soul. Patricia had felt it stabbing into her for the entirety of her time at the airport. When she had to get up and start boarding the plane, she felt Hiyori's gaze solidly on her back. Long past the point where Patricia disappeared into the crowd of departures. Past the point where the plane took off. Even up until now, days later and thousands of miles away—she felt those eyes upon her still. It was haunting.</p><p>Patricia brought her knees up to her chest, holding herself tight.</p><p><em>She</em> was the cause of Hiyori's pain—the cause of every single drop in those stormy eyes…</p><p>Every time Patricia thought of that look, she remembered the words Hiyori spat when they broke up. The miserable lunches she spent alone on the cold and empty rooftop. The lonely hours spent commuting home with no one to talk to. All of it distilled into the look on Hiyori's face that day.</p><p>She just kept flashing back to that look.</p><p>She couldn't stop seeing it.</p><p>And she had no one to blame but herself.</p><p>The blame was hers.</p><p>It was hers and her inability to understand what was supposedly easy—the most basic of concepts when it came to communication and relationships. They just had to talk. They had to talk until they came to an understanding.</p><p>Simple, right? Easy and Basic.</p><p>Except it wasn't. It was everything but for Patricia.</p><p>She <em>did </em>talk to Hiyori and Hiyori <em>did </em>talk back. They talked a lot, actually. They talked and talked and talked. Hours upon hours, days upon days. Not once did Patricia understand. Everything just became more confusing. More complex. More… just… <em>more</em>—just so. Much. <em>More.</em> That it was overwhelming.</p><p>After a certain point, she just wanted to stop trying.</p><p>She was failing. Everything she tried just <em>failed</em>. There was no progress—<em>never </em>any progress. Hiyori was upset. Patricia herself was upset. Nothing—absolutely <em>nothing</em>—was going well.</p><p>When Hiyori finally cut things off, Patricia was actually <em>relieved</em>.</p><p>She was <em>relieved </em>to have broken up with someone she loved…</p><p>
  <em>Why…?</em>
</p><p>Why was that so? Why did she feel relief for that?</p><p>She didn't understand…</p><p>The worst thing about that whole ordeal was the fact that Patricia had no idea what she was doing wrong—or what Hiyori was doing wrong—or if there was a right way to go about things in the first place.</p><p>Nothing about it made sense.</p><p>The only thing that did—the only thing she was sure of—was the fact that she had a problem. <em>She</em> was a problem.</p><p>There was something wrong with her—something terribly, terribly wrong.</p><p>What was supposed to be simple became complex. Easy became difficult.</p><p>It was just… <em>broken </em>with her.</p><p>Her happiness? Her relationship with Hiyori? Her relationships with her friends and co-workers?</p><p>Broken.</p><p><em>Everything </em>was broken.</p><p><em>She </em>was br—</p><p>"<em>Friends</em>, Patty…! You're still friends," she snapped to herself.</p><p>She had only just now that she was starting to spiral out of control.</p><p>"You fixed it… You picked up the pieces and put it back together… You're friends. You left on good terms. You'll come back on good terms."</p><p>She held herself tighter, hands straining with effort.</p><p>"You're not broken. All your pieces are in place. Keep it together, girl…"</p><p>She took a deep breath and allowed a shiver run through her body.</p><p>She was intact. She could keep it together. She could and she would. She just had to hold on…</p><p>Hold on until sleep took hold for her…</p><p>A minute passed and a burst of restless energy sent her toppling off her chair. From the floor, she stared at the ceiling, eyes wide and breaths heavy and shaky. Her head buzzed as a torrential stream of thoughts forced their way through her mind.</p><p>She was still awake… Wide, <em>wide </em>awake…</p><p>"I can't keep doing this."</p><p>She scrambled to her feet and grabbed her discarded jacket from the bed. She then snatched some stuff from her suitcase and drawers before hurriedly exiting her room.</p><p>She was going stir-crazy, just sitting around at night trying and failing to sleep. She couldn't just keep wasting her time waiting for exhaustion to take her. She needed to do something—anything!</p><p>
  <em>Literally anything!</em>
</p><p>One-in-the-morning didn't give her many options but that didn't mean she couldn't try. It was nearly New Years. There was <em>always </em>something to do out on the town around New Years. She just had to find it. And she had every intention of finding it.</p><p>With keys and some cash in one pocket and a stun gun in the other, she made for the streets under the winter moonlight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. On the Way Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is literally hot off the presses. That is to say, I wrote this within the last month. Final chapter of this arc. Enjoy if you can!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misao snatched one last ball of mochi from the bowl in the kitchen, plopping it into her mouth, before rushing to the front yard. Her parents' SUV was parked by the gate, with Masaru leaning on its side, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. He scowled at Misao's approach, muttering something she couldn't make out, before opening the door for her.</p><p>"Was the mochi really <em>that</em> important?" he asked as they clambered into the vehicle.</p><p>Misao frowned, settling into the back seat. "There are like three people who live in Aunty's house. They wouldn't be able to eat all of it."</p><p>This earned a raised brow. "So you, a single person, decided to eat it all for them."</p><p>A scowl. "I didn't eat <em>all</em> of it."</p><p>He rolled his eyes and closed the door. "Surprise surprise. The glutton has restraint."</p><p>"I know you are but what am I?"</p><p>"That argument doesn't even make sense in this context."</p><p>"Your <em>face</em> doesn't make sense."</p><p>Their back and forth bickering continued, until the two adults in the front seat snapped at them to knock it off. There was grumbling from both siblings, but they complied, with Masaru pulling out a pocket book to read, and Misao merely looking out the window toward the snowy mountainside.</p><p>Although it had started snowing on the day they'd arrived at her aunty's house, and had continued to do so in sporadic bursts over the next week, it had thankfully stopped on New Year's Eve. The thick white blanket that had built up in that time had gotten a whole day to melt away. It boded well for their trip back to Saitama.</p><p>Some ten minutes later, Misao grew bored of watching trees blur past them, and pulled out her phone. She knew that she shouldn't have expected much after only a little bit of driving, but she was somehow still disappointed in the lack of signal.</p><p>"Oh, stop moping. Half an hour more and we'll be in range of cell towers again."</p><p>Misao blinked and turned to Masaru, whose nose was still buried in his book.</p><p>"Play some games or something," he said, eyes not rising from the page he was reading. "You look like a dumbass just pouting into your phone like that."</p><p>"Language," their mother said from the front passenger's seat.</p><p>He made a face but did not retort.</p><p>Misao nodded thoughtfully and proceeded to play Snake on her phone, periodically closing the game to check her signal. Sure enough, signal strength went up to one bar after thirty minutes. She hastily opened up her messaging app and sent a text to Kagami.</p><p>[On my way home. Miss you so much! <em>heart-emoji</em>]</p><p>Once she had sent the message, she waited at attention for the reply. It was fairly late in the morning, so it was likely that Kagami was already up—though her being awake wouldn't guarantee a quick response. Hopefully she wasn't busy.</p><p>And if she was? Well… she could always just look at it later.</p><p>A few seconds passed.</p><p>Actually, thinking about it now, it'd probably still be really upsetting if Kagami <em>was</em> busy. They hadn't really talked in a while…</p><p>More seconds passed.</p><p>But that was by design. Sure, there were telephones in Aunty's house, and Misao could've called Kagami at any time during her stay, but the whole point of her visiting relatives with her parents was to spend a bit of time apart from Kagami. It really would have went against the spirit of the whole thing if they <em>had</em> talked at some point in the last week.</p><p>Even more time passed, every second seeming an eternity.</p><p>Of course, nothing was forcing her to <em>like</em> that fact. The practical jokes that her family had constantly subjected each other to during their stay may have distracted her enough that it wasn't a big deal, but none of it had really taken away the longing she'd felt when there was a moment of silence—moments like right now…</p><p>Enough time passed that the screen on her phone shut off to conserve battery. Had it really only been sixty seconds? It felt like it had been longer.</p><p>Wow. She missed the days when she could just spend boring waits just daydreaming. All this thinking crap was making her stressed. No wonder Kagami was always so high-strung.</p><p>Misao's mind continued to meander in foggy uncertainty until her phone suddenly vibrated. She reacted to it about as quickly as she would the starting pistol of a race—which she reckoned was fairly quick.</p><p>
  <em>[I miss you too. Not a lot has happened on my end since you left, though I heard from Konata that a bunch of drama happened between Yu-chan and Minami-chan that I wasn't a part of. As far as I'm aware, the wounds are still fresh and nothing's been resolved yet. We may have to deal with the fallout once school starts up again. We can talk about it more once you're home.]</em>
</p><p>Misao suppressed a wince. It felt completely in-character for Kagami to send a rather long message that was more akin to a handwritten letter than a text. At the same time, it didn't really leave much room for them to talk more, which was mildly disappointing. The drive to Saitama would last at least six hours. She had hoped that Kagami would have been able to save her from boredom for at least <em>part</em> of the ride.</p><p>She sighed and started typing her reply.</p><p>[Yikes. Yeah, I'll call once I'm home and we can talk about it more. Love you. Hugs and kisses.]</p><p>Mere seconds later, Kagami replied with an <em>[I love you too],</em> making a pleasant warmth rise up from the bottom of Misao's heart. She flipped her phone closed with a smile on her face—one that didn't falter when faced with the next issue on her plate.</p><p>She needed <em>something</em> to occupy herself with during the drive. Since she had already eaten all of her snacks over the course of her stay at Aunty's house, she couldn't just gorge herself like she had during the opposite journey. She couldn't bicker with Masaru, either, even though they could go at it for hours—their parents had strictly vetoed that idea from the start. All that was left was to play more Snake on her phone, which she had already gotten sick of.</p><p>She really wasn't cut out for long-haul drives, was she? It hadn't even been an hour and she was already bored out of her mind.</p><p>She flipped her phone open again, scrolling through her contact list. She <em>had</em> to have someone she could chat with, right? Kagami was right out. Masaru and her parents were right next to her in the car, so they were out too. Tsukasa would probably be open to talk, though that might make Kagami feel guilty about not leaving openings for further conversation. Ayano? Konata? Minoru? All as good a friend as any.</p><p>Misao began sending them messages. She had never had three simultaneous text conversations before, but she had seen Konata and Kagami do it a few times. How hard could it be?</p>
<hr/><p>Kagami leaned back as the TV fanfared her victory for the third match in a row. For whatever reason, she felt none of the satisfaction she normally felt when defeating Konata at a video game. It had nothing to do with the fact the Konata wasn't actually good at the video game in question—if anything, the overwhelming skill gap normally made her victories even sweeter. But no; instead, she just felt hollow. Maybe even a little bit guilty.</p><p>Next to her, Konata lowered her hands, her grip slackening until the controller clattered onto the table. Her pursed lips and distant gaze made her look lost in thought, which had been an alarmingly common sight ever since she'd started coming over.</p><p>In the week following Christmas, Konata and Yutaka had spent the majority of their time at the Hiiragi household. Konata's reason for the frequent visits was that her dad and Yutaka's mom were exploring the city—something about seeing their old haunts again? Kagami found it a flimsy explanation at best. It wasn't that she didn't believe it, since it was still plausible enough to be true. If that <em>were</em> the case, then she figured that Sojiro and Yuki were trawling through bars, clubs, and pachinko parlors, given how they had explicitly prohibited their children from joining. But if her suspicions were correct, then it was all just an excuse to get Yutaka out of the house.</p><p>Or, who knows? It could also be both.</p><p>Kagami lowered her own controller and nudged Konata's shoulder. "Wanna go check on them?"</p><p>Konata turned to her with that same deadpan expression she would sometimes wear while saying outrageous things to get Kagami to react. As time passed, she had slowly shied away from it in favor of more explicitly teasing expressions, but still occasionally used it to make certain jokes land. She made no such jokes now, though, instead taking a deep breath and exhaling with a huff. "Sure, let's go," she said, mustering a smile.</p><p>Her expression and level of enthusiasm were less than what Kagami was used to—and even then, it was dubious how genuine it truly was. Still, Kagami declined to comment.</p><p>They both stood and sauntered over to the kitchen, where Matsuri, Tsukasa, and Yutaka were busy making gingerbread houses.</p><p>Konata gasped. "Whoa, that looks so <em>cool!"</em></p><p>Actually, scratch that. They were making <em>one</em> gingerbread house. Singular. And Kagami was also certain that simply calling it a <em>‘house’</em> wouldn't do it justice. It was several stories tall, had a trapezoidal base of icing packed between stacked layers of gingerbread, and took up most of the kitchen table.</p><p>Kagami stared, her mouth agape. Where did they even <em>get</em> the ingredients for something of such size?</p><p>"Tsukasa, what the hell am I looking at?"</p><p>The younger twin had been detailing walls with a bag of icing when she noticed the new arrivals. She smiled and stepped away, gesturing towards the structure.</p><p>"Do you like it? It was Matsuri's idea."</p><p>"It was her idea to make a Japanese castle out of candy?" Kagami couldn't help but ask with incredulity.</p><p>From behind the castle, Matsuri was carrying Yutaka on her shoulders so that they could work on the roof. She shot Kagami with a dry stare and raised a brow. "What? Is it so hard to believe I thought of something creative?"</p><p>Kagami snorted. "Yes. And not only that, you actually managed to <em>do it."</em></p><p>If Matsuri was offended, she didn't show it. She merely grinned up at Yutaka, who was still adding detail to the roof. "I can't take all the credit. This little sport here did a lot of the design work."</p><p>The redhead shrugged. "Miyuki once rambled for an afternoon about how Japanese castles were built. I still remember a lot of it." She continued working.</p><p>Konata smirked, cupping her chin in her hand. "It's amazing, Yu-chan. It's almost a shame we'll be eating it later."</p><p>"You could always just take a picture," both Kagami and Matsuri said with a roll of their eyes. They flinched when they realized how they had said the same thing simultaneously, in a similarly identical manner.</p><p>Konata turned away to snicker. "Definitely runs in the family," she said, just loud enough that only Kagami could hear it.</p><p>Kagami gave her a sharp rap on the head. "Shut it, you."</p><p>"The pain! The horrible pain!" Konata cried dramatically, covering her head with her hands. "What unbelievable cruelty!"</p><p>Kagami found it in herself to chuckle. "Oh, don't be a baby. It wasn't even that hard."</p><p>"Then hit her again, but harder," Matsuri heckled. "Make it actually hurt this time." Kagami shot her a glare and quickly returned to working on the castle. "Just a suggestion. Not like you're obligated to follow."</p><p>"If you do end up fighting, my money's on Konata," Tsukasa said, as she too resumed work on the castle. "No offense, sis."</p><p>"None taken. How long 'til this is done?"</p><p>"Hmm." Tsukasa put a finger on her chin. "A few more minutes, I guess? Though we'll probably work on another one as soon as we finish."</p><p>"If ya wanna eat it," Matsuri cut in, "you'll have to wait until Mom and Inori arrive home with lunch."</p><p>"Figured as much." Kagami started back to the living room, ushering Konata out of the kitchen with her. "C'mon, drama queen. Let's not disturb their work any more than we already have. See you guys later!"</p><p><em>"Laters!"</em> they chorused in reply.</p><p>Wordlessly, the two returned to the living room, with Konata making no complaints about the hands on her shoulders pushing her along. Once again, she seemed too lost in thought to be bothered.</p><p>"What's on your mind?" Kagami asked quietly as they retook their seats in front of the TV.</p><p>"Yutaka seemed… really focused," Konata remarked in bemusement.</p><p>Kagami nodded slowly. "Hmm… Yeah, she did, didn't she…?" She shrugged, picking up her controller. "Well, if your goal was to distract her, you're at least succeeding."</p><p>She glanced to Konata, their eyes meeting for only a moment before they both averted their gazes.</p><p>"Yeah…? Well, I really don't like seeing her sad," Konata replied stiffly. "And I didn't want her to just lock herself in her room and lie in bed all day."</p><p>A wry smile tugged at Kagami's lips as she was once again reminded of Konata's similarities with Misao. "So you decided to do something about it—make it as hard for her to mope as possible."</p><p>Konata reached for the other controller, grimacing at it once it was in her hands. "I… I figured it was the least I could do to help. Not like I can just snap my fingers and make her happy again. If I could, I would have done that to <em>you</em> a long time ago." She paused for a beat as that last statement sunk in. She winced. "I shouldn't have said that."</p><p>Kagami's already wry smile grew wryer as she let out a snort. "Relax. I appreciate the sentiment. If you could have snapped your fingers and made everything better, I would have let you. That's not how these things work, unfortunately."</p><p>"What really sucks is that… <em>I was there.</em>  I saw it happen. Maybe I coulda'—"</p><p>"Could've <em>what?</em> Prevented it?" Kagami cut in. "Even knowing what you know now, how could you have possibly stopped it? Sure, this was like their first real fight, but you know how they are. They're both too nice for their own good. Probably put off actually confronting each other until it was too late."</p><p>Konata did not reply, though her white-knuckle grip on the controller betrayed her true feelings on the matter. Eventually, she sighed and relaxed. "It's really unfair that you're still right about this even though I didn't give you any of the details."</p><p>Kagami almost laughed.</p><p>Although Konata hadn't explicitly told anyone about what Kagami assumed was Yutaka's and Minami's breakup, she had dropped enough hints that suggested as much that she could piece it together fairly easily. It certainly helped that they conspicuously avoided talking about Minami in Yutaka's presence. </p><p>"Okay, that's fair," Konata relented, raising her hands in surrender. "Still, though, this is the sort of sleuthing I expect from Miyuki. I thought you and Tsukasa would just assume it was family drama and leave it at that."</p><p>Kagami shrugged. "I mean, that's what we thought at first, but then Tsukasa noticed how upset Yutaka would get when we talked about Minami. At one point, Mom also mentioned how Yutaka seemed heartbroken, which didn't really surprise Matsuri or Inori either."</p><p>"So your entire family figured it out? Man, we must not be as good actors as I thought."</p><p>This earned a snort. "You're plenty good—just not good enough to fool any of us, <em>especially</em> not Mom." Kagami began navigating the menu of their video game, setting up another match. "Though, honestly? I think you were right to bring her to us—or at least to get her out of the house. I'm sure she appreciates it."</p><p>Konata pursed her lips and stared at the TV. "Really?" she asked in barely a whisper.</p><p>"I know <em>I</em> appreciate it when Misao does it to me—maybe not at the time, but certainly in hindsight. I figure Yutaka can't be all that different." This earned a thoughtful nod, and a moment of silence.</p><p>"Anyway let's go again," Kagami said as the moment passed. "You've been slowly getting better at this game. Keep at it and someday you'll finally beat me."</p><p>Konata managed a smirk. "You don't think that day's today?"</p><p>"Oh, don't kid yourself. You can barely move and aim at the same time and—" Kagami's phone vibrated on the table, derailing her train of thought. With a pout, she grabbed it and immediately felt her mood brighten. "Oh, it's Misao. She must be on the way home now." She smiled sheepishly at Konata. "You don't mind if I—?"</p><p>"Go," she replied with a dismissive wave. "And you just reminded me how I need to message Hiyori at around noon anyway." She grabbed her own phone from the table.</p><p>Kagami nodded and began typing her reply. It was originally going to be longer, but she didn't feel comfortable talking about the things that had happened without Misao physically being there. She ended up deleting and rewriting it twice before sending, inadvertently cutting it down to something small enough to be sent as a single message rather than multiple. The unexpected efficiency put a smile on her face.</p><p>After a brief exchange of <em>‘[I love you]’</em> replies, Kagami turned to Konata, who was still typing on her own phone. "What did you message Tamura about?" she asked once Konata flipped her phone closed.</p><p>"Just confirming that I'll still be going to the airport with her. Patty should arrive from the US tonight. Apparently, everyone else was busy with family stuff. Me and her are the only ones who'll be there to welcome her back."</p><p>Kagami frowned. "That's kinda sad. Weren't there like four of you who saw her off?"</p><p>"Five, but I think it'll be fine with just me and Hiyori. Patty and Ko weren't close to begin with, and I don't like the thought of forcing Yutaka and Minami to interact until they absolutely need to."</p><p>"You do realize they're classmates, though, right? They'll have to interact eventually."</p><p>Konata tilted her head slightly. "Why do you think I added the caveat about absolute need? We can cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, we put it off. They need their space."</p><p>Kagami shrugged. "Fair enough."</p><p>Before they could set their phones down to resume their game, Konata's suddenly vibrated.</p><p>"What is it this time?" Kagami groaned.</p><p>"Looks like it's Misao," Konata muttered, flipping her phone back open. "Huh… She's saying she's bored and needs someone to talk to." She raised a quizzical brow at Kagami. "Why'd she send it to me and not to you?"</p><p>Kagami immediately winced as she thought through the ways her curt and concise message could have been misinterpreted. "I may have been a little closed off when I messaged her back."</p><p>Konata looked at her with that deadpan stare again before writing a reply. <em>"If you came to me because Kagami's not talking to you,"</em> she enunciated slowly as she typed.</p><p>Kagami's wince tightened into a scowl. "Hey, what are you—?"</p><p>
  <em>"I have some suggestions,"</em>
</p><p>Realizing what Konata was doing, she lunged forward to grab the phone, but the blue-haired otaku stood and stepped out of reach.</p><p>
  <em>"I have it on good authority that she actually enjoys you pestering her despite what she says.</em>
</p><p>"Konata, this isn't funny." She lunged again and Konata stepped further away.</p><p>
  <em>"She's really tsundere like that."</em>
</p><p>Kagami scrambled to her feet and rushed for the phone, only to completely overshoot when the shorter girl ducked under her arms and ran to the far side of the living room. </p><p>
  <em>"If she's locked you out, kick her door down."</em>
</p><p>"I swear, Konata—!"</p><p>
  <em>"Don't sweat how much she complains in the moment."</em>
</p><p>At another of Kagami's attempted grabs, Konata nimbly hopped over the couch to the opposite side of the living room.</p><p>
  <em>"In the end, she'll thank you. SEND"</em>
</p><p>Kagami finally succeeded in snatching Konata's phone, but a split second too late. The <em>‘message sent’</em> screen flashed in front of her, signaling her defeat. She slumped back onto the couch, letting Konata's phone drop to her side.</p><p>"If she uses this as an excuse to start calling me in the middle of the night or something, I'm blaming you."</p><p>Konata smirked, picking up the controllers again and offered Player 1's to Kagami. "How long do you reckon before she takes my advice?"</p><p>As if to answer her question, Kagami's phone vibrated again on the table. They shared a look before breaking into chuckles. "That long, apparently," Kagami said wryly.</p><p>Konata stood. "I'm gonna go help the others with their next build. Give you some privacy." With a wink, she made for the kitchen again.</p><p>Now alone, Kagami sighed and flipped her phone open, a small smile forming on her lips.</p><p>
  <em>[I know you said we should talk later, but I'm really bored and the drive home is still gonna take five more hours. What are you doing right now?]</em>
</p><p>She shook her head and began typing. </p><p>[I was just playing some video games with Konata. Care to share what she said to you?]</p><p>A reply came a few seconds later.</p><p>
  <em>[Oh]</em>
</p><p>Kagami found herself laughing, already imagining the awkward face that Misao must have made. She grinned as they continued their message exchange.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>LUCKY STAR</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>There were three knocks on Miyuki's bedroom door, in neat, evenly spaced intervals. "Come in, Minami," Miyuki said, not looking up from her laptop.</p><p>Minami entered, closing the door behind her. "Nee-san. Good afternoon."</p><p>Miyuki scooted to one side of her bed to give Minami space to sit. "How was lunch with Honoka-san and Shintaro-san?"</p><p>"Awkward," Minami replied bluntly, pulling her knees up to her chest as she leaned onto Miyuki. "Mother is still smitten and father is complicit."</p><p>Miyuki suppressed a wry smile. "Ah. Honoka-san gushed about mother while Shintaro-san egged her on?" She giggled when she received a nod. "I can see how that would be awkward. It was a similar experience for me as well, though my mother's and father's roles were reversed. All four of our parents are remarkably similar people."</p><p>Minami nodded again, curling up tighter. Miyuki returned to typing, letting a companionable silence fall over them. A few minutes later, Minami stirred, leaning just a little bit closer towards Miyuki's laptop screen.</p><p>Sensing curiosity, Miyuki angled her computer to give Minami a better view. "This document here is a chart detailing the relationship web of our core group of friends, plus all of the people immediately relevant to them. There are twenty eight individuals on the chart, though half of the entries are currently just names."</p><p>Mimami blinked. "Shiraishi-san and Satomi-san are on there," she observed.</p><p>Miyuki understood the implied question and explained. "Shinji Satomi is currently dating Matsuri Hiiragi. This is in addition to being male class representative of 3-B, thus having a professional relationship with myself and Kagami, since we are also class representatives ourselves. In a similar vein, Minoru Shiraishi is at least acquainted with everyone in the core group, and has played surprisingly important roles in the group's lives in the past few months. I think their connections are substantial enough to warrant their inclusion."</p><p>She paused to allow Minami to absorb the information. When the moment passed, Minami gave a single, short, and deliberate nod—a clear signal that she thought the reasoning sound.</p><p>Then she blinked again. "You've left the relationship entry between myself and  Yutaka empty."</p><p>Miyuki pursed her lips and closed her laptop. "Your relationship is currently in flux, and I don't intend to make assumptions about it until this period of instability has run its course."</p><p>Minami's face twitched slightly, barely perceptible, though Miyuki could tell it was what amounted to a wince. "That is fair," Minami conceded, turning her head down.</p><p>Miyuki frowned, sensing the turbulent storm of emotions bubbling just under the surface of what was otherwise a pristinely neutral face. She hid it well, but Miyuki knew her enough to know that she was schooling her expression. The tension in her neck. The wetness of her eyes. The distinct stiffness to her speech patterns that did not match her usual mannerisms. For whatever reason, she seemed even more distressed now than she had on the morning after the incident.</p><p>Which was an alarming observation. Miyuki had no idea how it happened. Had she really been so preoccupied with her little research project that she'd left Minami to deal with these feelings on her own?</p><p>No, she had clearly explained how she was open to talk should Minami need it. It wasn't her fault if her offer wasn't taken…</p><p>Except, that notion rang hollow in Miyuki's mind. It sounded like an excuse, and an unreasonable one at that.</p><p>Yes, Miyuki wanted to help, but was she truly helping by just passively standing by while her step-sister struggled in front of her? Wasn't there a better way?</p><p>Oh, who was she kidding? Of course there was a better way—there always had been—but it was one that she'd constantly disregarded because it did not allow her to remain an outside observer.</p><p>In the past year, she had always been a third-party to whatever conflicts arose—it was what she was comfortable with. She gave advice; listened to people's problems. But she would never solve them for them—not because she didn't want to, but because she didn't think she truly could—not when basically all of the problems presented to her had been interpersonal conflicts. She couldn't change the behaviors and beliefs that caused these conflicts. Only the individuals themselves could do so.</p><p>So, in the end, she was back at square one. She hadn't done anything to help because she couldn't—not really—and that was the end of discussion.</p><p>And yet, she still felt that niggling bit of doubt. That pain in her chest. That shakiness of her breath. That burning-cold guilt in the pit of her stomach. It all still told her that she wasn't doing enough.</p><p>Perhaps she was looking at it the wrong way? She still believed that her fundamental beliefs were correct, but what about everything around them? The method she favored was outside observation with minimal interference. It still worked, for the most part, but it was also what allowed Minami to wallow in misery, right under her nose. She could probably stand to be more emotionally available to Minami, right?</p><p>Miyuki set aside the device and forced herself to smile, hoping that it didn't look as fake as it felt. "Does it still hurt?"</p><p>She did not receive a reply, though the way that Minami curled up even tighter was answer enough. She stood from the bed and took the mint-haired girl's hand, earning another blink and stare.</p><p>"I've been neglecting my role as your sister figure," Miyuki said, just barely controlling the tremble in her voice. "It's clear that you need someone to lean on—and have needed that someone for a while now. I can't take back all the days I spent not helping you, but I can do better moving forward."</p><p>Minami blinked again, still staring blankly.</p><p>Miyuki felt her smile widen, wryer than before, though she could say with certainty that it was also more genuine. "You… don't understand, do you?" She chuckled when she received a reluctant shake of the head in reply. "That's alright. You don't need to." Miyuki pulled Minami to her feet and put her hands on the taller girl's shoulders. "All that matters is that you understand this: I'm here for you—like I always have been—but it will be different from now on. I won't just be watching from the sidelines. I won't be in the thick of things with you—I don't think I <em>can</em> be—but I'll no longer be so distant that you need to go out of your way to find me."</p><p>"I…" Minami's voice snagged in her throat as she nodded again.</p><p>Miyuki tilted her head. "You…?" she repeated encouragingly. Minami merely looked down and did not reply, so Miyuki pulled her into a hug. "I'm having trouble reading you right now, Minami. I don't know if you think that this is a good thing, the opposite, or something in between. I won't ask you to put it into words, but if you ever do, I'd like you to tell me."</p><p>"Okay," Minami whispered.</p><p>"I love you, Minami. I'm sorry I don't show it more often."</p><p>"Okay," Minami whispered again, her voice cracking. She returned the hug, whimpering. "I don't understand why I'm crying…"</p><p>Miyuki tilted her head again, this time to the other side. "Would you like to hear the mechanical reasons for why?" This earned a chuckle and nod, even as Minami's shoulders continued jerking from barely controlled gasps and sobs.</p><p>"Chemicals have been building up in your brain," Miyuki explained. "Chemicals that determine what emotion you feel. They normally drain over time, but recent events have made it so they build up barely faster than they drain, keeping you topped off. Just now, I likely caused a surge of more emotion, and your brain determined it to be too much, triggering a sort of pressure-release valve in the form of your tear ducts."</p><p>"I see," Minami sniffled, tightening her hug. "So this is a good thing?"</p><p>"It will make you feel better in the moments after you finish crying, at least."</p><p>"Alright…"</p><p>They stayed like that for several minutes.</p><p>Eventually, Minami calmed down and wiped away the tears from her face, Miyuki offering a handkerchief to do just that.</p><p>Miyuki picked up her laptop and slid it into one of her bags. "I feel like it would be out of character for me to simply abandon my research project in favor of spending time with you—and I know you would feel guilty if I did that—so how about we split the difference." She shouldered the bag and offered Minami her hand once more. "I'm still scheduled to visit and interview someone today. What do you say about joining me?"</p><p>Minami looked at the offered hand and blinked. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded and took the hand.</p><p>Miyuki smiled. "Let's go, then."</p>
<hr/><p>[I wasn't able to have mochi for New Year's, unfortunately. My mother seemed to be on a ramen binge, however. We've had ramen for dinner for three nights now.]</p><p>Ayano pressed send and stared at her bedroom ceiling, waiting for Misao's reply. She only had to wait around a minute.</p><p>
  <em>[I knew I shouldn't have talked about food with you two. Now I really want ramen AND a gingerbread house. Hey, what do you say to coming over to Kagami's for dinner once I'm back home? Bring ramen]</em>
</p><p>Thirty seconds later, while Ayano was typing her response, Kagami's reply came.</p><p>
  <em>[If you're willing to have leftovers, then sure, you can eat some of the gingerbread houses. Keep in mind we ate most of it during lunch. Except for that Japanese castle. None of us seemed willing to tear it down.]</em>
</p><p>Misao replied a short moment later.</p><p>
  <em>[That's fine]</em>
</p><p>Ayano finally finished typing and pressed send.</p><p>[I'm not certain we have containers that would let us carry the ramen without it spilling. I'm sorry.]</p><p>A new message came almost immediately, which raised an eyebrow, but only for the moment it took to notice that it wasn't from Kagami or Misao.</p><p>
  <em>[Minegishi-san, this is Miyuki Takara. I will be arriving for that brief interview in approximately ten minutes. Thank you for having me. I hope this isn't too drastic a change to our arrangement, but Minami Iwasaki will be accompanying me. Please forgive the inconsistency.]</em>
</p><p>Ayano felt a wry smile tug at her lips. She had been so excited at being able to talk to Misao again that she'd forgotten about her prior arrangements—Miyuki had even sent a message that morning asking for confirmation that their meeting was still on. She sent a quick explanation of the situation to Kagami and Misao, along with a go-ahead signal to Miyuki. By the time Kagami and Misao sent their replies, Miyuki had already rung the doorbell.</p><p>Ayano stood from her bed and made for the front door, quickly scanning the replies. They both just said good luck and to have fun. She smiled and flipped her phone closed, just as she slid the door open.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Takara-san."</p><p>Miyuki greeted back politely, then gestured at the mint-haired girl next to her. "You remember Minami Iwasaki? She's a freshman at Ryōō, and my step-sister."</p><p>Ayano raised her brows. They weren't particularly close, but she was pretty sure that Miyuki had been an only child the last time she'd asked. This must have been a fairly recent development.</p><p>She bowed slightly. "Pleased to meet you, Iwasaki-san."</p><p>Minami bowed back. "We've met," she said curtly, earning a blank stare.</p><p>"We have?"</p><p>A nod.</p><p>Ayano blinked, to which Minami blinked back. "Uh…?" She shot a tense look towards Miyuki, who managed to keep her smile as amicable as ever, even as her eyes betrayed a certain amount of wryness with the way her brows scrunched together.</p><p>"It would be better if we did not tarry outside, in the cold," Miyuki said quickly. "May we come in?"</p><p>"Oh—uh… Sure. Make yourselves at home."</p><p>Five minutes later, they were seated in the living room, each of them cradling warm cups of tea. In that time, the two reminded her of the brief encounters she'd had with Minami—one during the festival that year, another during Misao's afternoon track practice, both events she had already forgotten about.</p><p>"Understandable," Minami said, taking a sip of her tea.</p><p>"Yes. Two encounters are hardly enough to get to know someone. In any case." Miyuki pushed up her glasses and pulled out her laptop from her bag, which she then passed to Minami. "On to business, Minegishi-san. Tell us about yourself and what your relationship is with the Hiiragi and Kusakabe family."</p><p>Ayano hid her grimace by taking a sip of tea. She had agreed to be interviewed with the expectation that it'd be easy—it was going to be about her own life and relationships, after all. But it was still a fuzzy topic for her, even—or perhaps <em>especially—</em>considering recent events of her life. She didn't even know where to begin.</p><p>"Then begin with your earliest memory of them," Miyuki suggested helpfully. "How did you meet? How old were you? What were they like?"</p><p>Ayano pursed her lips as she remeniced. After a moment of organizing her thoughts, she nodded and began telling them how she met Misao and the twins.</p><p>She and Misao had known each other for as long as she could remember. They'd become friends because her sister and Misao's brother were friends. And since their houses were fairly close, the older siblings would often visit each other with their respective tag-along younger sibling. She and Misao didn't get along particularly well back then—Ayano had liked things calm and quiet, while Misao had been even louder and more energetic than today—but spending so much time together just sort of acclimated them to each other's quirks, essentially brute-forcing their friendship.</p><p>"That's an interesting way of framing it," Miyuki noted, cupping her chin in her hand.</p><p>Ayano smiled nervously. "Interesting?"</p><p>"Why describe it as a brute-force method of friendship?"</p><p>She shrugged. "I mean, I don't think I ever <em>hated</em> her, but I also don't think I liked her until later."</p><p>"You don't think that's normal for people trying to become friends?"</p><p>Ayano blinked. "I… never really thought about it."</p><p>Miyuki nodded. "Understandable."</p><p>Minami coughed into her fist, making Miyuki blush in realization.</p><p>"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt," she said quickly. "It's not criticism of you. Just an observation." She took a sip of tea and gestured for Ayano to continue.</p><p>Ayano felt a smirk tug at her lips. Miyuki's sputtered backpedaling reminded her vaguely of Kagami, but she kept that comment to herself.</p><p>She resumed her story at elementary, where the two met the Hiiragi twins for the first time. Ayano distinctly remembered the entire class crowding around the two because they looked almost identical, which eventually made Tsukasa cry, triggering Kagami's rather intimidating protectiveness. After that incident, people didn't really want to talk to them anymore, except Ayano and Misao, who didn't really mind the scary looks Kagami shot them whenever they approached—Masaru's prickly personality helped immensely in acclimating them to such behavior.</p><p>"Honestly, at first I thought that Kagami just genuinely didn't like me. But thanks to Misao eventually wearing her down with her unrelenting enthusiasm, I learned about her softer side, and how that threatening aura about her is mostly just an act."</p><p>Miyuki tilted her head. "Mostly?"</p><p>Ayano turned away. "Er… She knows how to hold a grudge. If she thinks you've wronged her—or more importantly, wronged Tsukasa—she'll never forget it. I don't even think she's forgiven me for breaking one of Tsukasa's dolls in third grade. She rarely reminds me of it, but it still comes up sometimes."</p><p>Miyuki's amicable smile twitched slightly, seeming just a little bit strained. "This is an event that happened nearly a decade ago."</p><p>Ayano continued to not make eye contact and took a sip of tea.</p><p>The story skipped ahead to middle school and high school, wherein Ayano and Masaru got together and later broke up. Talking about it still stung, which Miyuki was quick to pick up on. Despite reassurances that she didn't need to open up any further if it made her uncomfortable, Ayano pressed on, if only to get an outside opinion. She continued her story, ending on the day she and Masaru finally made up—if <em>‘making up’</em> was even the right term for it.</p><p>"So… what do you think?" Ayano asked, leaning back into her chair.</p><p>Miyuki drank the last of her tea and pushed her glasses up. "I… am not entirely sure. This research project was—and still is—an exploration of the interconnectedness between my core group of friends. It was never supposed to come to any conclusions."</p><p>Ayano glanced at Minami, the two making eye contact for only a moment before she shifted her gaze back to Miyuki. "Off the record, then. Not for your project. For me. I wanna know what you think—both of you.</p><p>Her two guests shared nervous looks.</p><p>"I genuinely don't know what to say, Minegishi-san. Even with your account of events, I don't think I know enough to comment anything meaningful."</p><p>"Then comment something meaningless!" Ayano snapped. She winced and pursed her lips. "Sorry…"</p><p>For once, Miyuki's expression faltered. Strangely enough, that pained grimace seemed to Ayano to be infinitely more comforting than the fake smile she'd been wearing for most of their encounter. Ayano was almost tempted to thank her.</p><p>Miyuki opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She shook her head and turned to Minami, who was staring at Ayano intently. A wordless agreement seemed to have been established, since Minami spoke in Miyuki's stead.</p><p>"I think you're assigning too much importance to this one event," Minami said bluntly. "You're treating it as if it single handedly ruined your life when, in truth, it's a culmination of unhealthy behavior learned over the course of your childhood—behavior that you now know about and can correct or compensate for in the future."</p><p>Ayano blinked. That had been the most words that she had ever heard Minami utter—nevermind that she didn't remember the two last times they spoke. The mint-haired girl was surprisingly articulate. It was almost a shame she didn't talk more.</p><p>"I never looked at things like that," Ayano said with a thoughtful nod. "It's certainly an optimistic way of going about things…"</p><p>In the minutes that followed, Miyuki asked a few more clarifying questions and made token attempts at small talk, but it was clear to Ayano that Miyuki had already gotten what she wanted. And in a way, Ayano had gotten what she herself wanted as well, even though she hadn't really known what it was when the interview started. Admittedly, she still did not know what it was <em>now,</em> but it didn't change the fact that she'd gotten it.</p><p>After a minute or two of awkward small talk, Miyuki's phone buzzed, signaling that their time together was up. Ayano led Miyuki and Minami to the door and bade them polite goodbyes. Once they were gone, she retired to her bedroom, collapsing onto her mattress.</p><p>While staring at her ceiling, she mulled on the words Minami had spoken, and on the interview as a whole. She still wondered what she'd gotten out of that ordeal that felt so important, and the few minutes between her epiphany and going to bed hadn't exactly given her any hints.</p><p>"Oh well," she sighed, pulling her phone out of her pocket. Her brows rose when she flipped the screen open.</p><p>Kagami and Misao had continued their message exchange when she left, but hadn't dropped her from the thread. There was about an hour's worth of messages in her inbox.</p><p>She could probably put off self-reflecting on things until later, right? It wasn't like the stuff on her mind was going anywhere. She shelved the thought and quickly began back-reading.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>LUCKY STAR</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Yutaka accepted the Hiiragi family's chorus of goodbyes with a smile and wave before entering her older sister's vehicle. Yui watched her tug at the seatbelt, easing a foot onto the gas once she was secure.</p><p>"How'd lunch with the Hiiragis go?" Yui asked, sparing Yutaka only brief glances as she kept her eyes on the road.</p><p>"They're as wonderful as always!" Yutaka replied, with more enthusiasm than she truly felt. Yui seemed to vaguely pick up on the forced positivity, given the way her lips pursed and brows furrowed, but she mercifully declined to comment.</p><p>Though Yutaka's tone was forced, her actual words were not. The Hiiragi family had been unbelievably welcoming over the past week. From Kagami and Matsuri playing up their bickering for her entertainment, to Inori's matter-of-fact way of discussing topics that made everyone else blush, to Tsukasa's looks of wordless support, the Hiiragi siblings had been nothing but accommodating.</p><p>Though, Yutaka still had to wonder if that was just how they always were, or if it was all an act to cheer her up. Oh, she could tell that they knew. They didn't exactly hide it, given the hushed scoldings they'd whisper to each other whenever they talked about romance—scoldings that they seemed to think she couldn't hear. Of course, she didn't begrudge their efforts to make her smile. She didn't like being sad either, which was part of the reason she had agreed to come with Konata on these visits in the first place—though, it didn't stop her from feeling distinctly like a burden.</p><p>"Something on your mind?" Yui asked, turning a corner a little bit faster than a normal person would have rounded it. Yutaka immediately tightened the strap of her seat belt, pressing herself even harder against the passenger's seat.</p><p>"Nothing much. Just wondering if the Hiiragis are always so nice or if they're only like that when they have guests."</p><p>"I mean, being nice to guests is basic politeness. If they can follow those rules then they're probably alright people."</p><p>Yutaka nodded half-heartedly. "Probably," she repeated in a mutter.</p><p>Yui parked her car close to the train station and led her to the platform, where Sojiro and Yuki were waiting. Her mother's winter coat was tight around her waist and her roller suitcase stood at her side. She smiled mischievously when she noticed the sisters' approach.</p><p>"How are my little girls?" Yuki asked, kneeling down and pulling the two into a hug.</p><p>"I'm doing well, Mama," Yutaka replied. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to spend more time with you this winter break."</p><p>"And I'm sorry I made your life more difficult," Yuki countered with a chuckle. She leaned back and held Yutaka by her shoulders. "I know it's hard, but remember that the very act of living is adversity. Overcome this, Yutaka. I know you can. And you'll be stronger for it."</p><p>Yutaka nodded. "I'll try, Mama."</p><p>Yuki's eyes twinkled, before she stood and turned to Yui. "Keep my brother company, alright?"</p><p>Yui gave a two finger salute. "Roger that, Mama." She side-eyed Sojiro and smirked. "Hear that, Uncle? Free reign to pester you."</p><p>The man turned up his nose. "If anything, I'd be the one pestering <em>you."</em></p><p>The adults all shared a laugh and continued conversing until Yuki's train arrived. Yutaka waved goodbye as her mother boarded, sharing one last look before the doors closed and the train pulled out of the station.</p><p>Yutaka blinked as she followed Sojiro and Yui back to the car. "I wonder when we'll see her again," she muttered as she settled into the back seat.</p><p>"She said she'll probably make time this summer and next winter," Sojiro said, slamming the door closed and securing his seatbelt.</p><p>Yui whimpered as she started the engine. "She never said anything about that to me…"</p><p>Sojiro shrugged. "She doesn't want to get your hopes up in case she can't follow through with it."</p><p>"I suppose that's fair…"</p><p>Yutaka tuned out the adults as they drove back home, her mind wandering back to the Hiiragis once more.</p><p>Kagami had been pretty sad for a few months, right? And yet, she seemed almost happy during their visits. Had that been an act as well? Or was she just doing her best with the cards she was dealt? Was it any different from what Yutaka was going through? Could she possibly ask her for advice?</p><p>Actually… wouldn't that be too assuming? She knew Kagami was fairly sensitive about the whole thing. Maybe she needed to ask in a specific way?</p><p>Or… ask somebody else…?</p><p>Or…</p><p>She shook her head and let out a huff, laying her head down onto the cushions in the backseat.</p><p>She honestly just didn't want to think anymore. She wanted to be with Minami again. She wanted to be with someone who could just… <em>understand.</em> Someone who could just <em>know</em> what she was feeling with just a look and <em>tell her</em> what she needed to do to feel better. Minami was like that. Nevermind that Minami was sometimes wrong. Nevermind that being with her made Yutaka feel so small and weak. Nevermind that neither of them knew what they really wanted with their relationship. None of that mattered. Minami's hugs and kisses; her strong, calming, presence; her steady, stoic voice that she so rarely used—Yutaka missed it all. She missed <em>her.</em> Even though it had only been a week, Yutaka missed her so much!</p><p>She shut her eyes tightly and willed her feelings of longing away. She didn't succeed, insofar as the feelings never got better. All her efforts achieved was exhausting her mental energy. But by the time she realized she couldn't do it, sleep was already taking her.</p>
<hr/><p>It had been roughly two weeks since the last time Hiyori had been at the airport. But unlike the last time, she was accompanied only by Konata, and an anxious chill in her bones. The only thing that kept her blood from freezing over with dread was an equal measure of hot-blooded excitement.</p><p>She hadn't talked to Patricia since winter break started. Sure, the intervening weeks between their break-up and make-up had been longer, but at least back then, they'd still seen each other in the halls and classroom, even if they'd never interacted. But with the blonde being literally on the other side of the world, Hiyori had seen neither hide nor hair of her. It was forgivable that she missed Patricia as much as she did.</p><p>And thus, she stood near the terminal gate, amidst a small crowd of other people waiting for arrivals, taking deep breaths to slow her pulse.</p><p><em>"Relaaaax,"</em> Konata said airily, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Passing out before she even gets here would be impolite."</p><p>Hiyori shot Konata a look of incredulity, before noticing the smirk on the shorter girl's face. Hiyori lowered her face into her scarf to hide her flushed cheeks. "That was a good joke," she mumbled. "Might use it in my manga."</p><p>Konata snickered. "I'd be honored. Anyway." She turned to the terminal, waiting for the docking plane to let out its passengers. "How long do you reckon it'll be before she's out?"</p><p>Hiyori shrugged. "Anywhere between five and thirty minutes. Depends on where she's sitting on the plane when they disembark."</p><p>Konata nodded and returned her attention to the DS that she'd brought to pass the time. Hiyori forced herself to focus on Konata's game as well, if only to stop her anxious shiver from rattling her limbs out of their sockets.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Hiyori noticed a head of golden locks in her periphery and immediately shook Konata's shoulder. The shorter girl grumbled in annoyance; this was the third time in so many minutes that Hiyori pulled her attention to point at a blonde who turned out not to be Patricia.</p><p>Except that this time it <em>was.</em></p><p>Patricia Martin approached, dragging a roller suitcase in her hand and wearing a tired grimace on her face. She looked understandably haggard after an over thirteen-hour flight from Chicago to Tokyo. That didn't stop her from lighting up like the sun when she noticed them waiting for her. She ran up to them.</p><p>Hiyori smiled. "Welcome ba—" The air rushed out of her lungs as Patricia practically tackled her into a hug. She coughed as she brought her arms up and returned the hug.</p><p>"Welcome back," Konata chimed, hugging Patricia from behind. "We missed you."</p><p>"It's good to be back, girls," Patricia half-whispered, half-chuckled. "I missed you too."</p><p>They eventually pulled out of the hug, Patricia seeming to rub tears out of her eyes, though it happened so fast that Hiyori wasn't sure if she actually saw it right.</p><p>"So," Patricia said, putting both hands on her hips. "What happened while I was gone?"</p><p>Hiyori and Konata shared tense looks and gave her pained smiles. "Would you be surprised if we said <em>drama</em> happened?"</p><p>Patricia snorted. "Not particularly." She grabbed the handle of her suitcase and gestured toward the exit. "Can you tell me more over dinner? I'm starving."</p><p>Hiyori grinned and began walking. "Alright, let's go. I'll treat you both."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>End of Chapter</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><em>Thanks to my beta readers, asianpotter1, Moxter, and picardyThird</em><br/> <br/>This was supposed to come out on the May 15, to <em>coincide</em> (heh) with the anniversary of me first posting this on FFN back in 2014. Obviously this plan didn't pan out.</p><p>I was looking at my notes for what the rest of this arc has to offer and realized that I wrapped up the last of the plot threads I wanted to tackle in the previous two chapters. Two of the main plots (Kagami/Misao and Yutaka/Minami) and a few minor plots (Miyuki's relationship web, the senior cast's general uncertainty about their futures, etc) are left unfinished, but they're all better tackled in the next arc anyway. Better I wrap things up now than stretch it out.</p><p>The next arc will be a new beginning of sorts. Here's hoping it won't take another year to post, though my track record doesn't exactly inspire confidence.</p><p>In other news, as of this chapter, the Ao3 version has achieved chapter parity with the FFN version. If you have a preference for either site, you can now choose one or the other.</p><p><strong>Coming Soon:</strong><br/>Coinciding Moments: Dawn of a New Day</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>